


Bound By Three

by Hannibalbabe92



Series: Bound By three Universe [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Duncan vizla, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Best Friends, Birth Control, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Bottom Will Graham, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Breeding, Bullying, Butt Plugs, Caring, Christmas Fluff, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crime Scenes, Daddy Dom Duncan Vizla, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Dom Nigel(charlie Countryman), Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Duncan Loves Camille, Edgeplay, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal needs love, Happy Will Graham, Hormones, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Will Graham, Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mentions of Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Nigel and Is friends with Beverly Katz, Omega Will Graham, Omega bashing, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Perfect, Polyamorous Pack, Possible Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Will Graham, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Royalty, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Slut Will Graham, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Smut, Snow, Spanking, Sweet, Threats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Topping from the Bottom, Triple Penetration, Triplets, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Whining, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, Winter, accidental murder, camille and Will are friends, cock riding, first murder, mentions of drug use, some arguing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalbabe92/pseuds/Hannibalbabe92
Summary: Will and Hannibal Decide to Finally go to Montana to Mate with his brothers. But it's a process getting there. There will be more tags to be added as I go. This is something I have been stuck on for about a year and finally feel like I can work on it. Chapter two is already being written. This is my second version of this. The first one was okay but I felt like there needed to be more to the story.
Relationships: Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Series: Bound By three Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951300
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second version but I feel like as a writing it is better. Fair warning it's going to get quite graphic quickly. If you're not into it then don't read it. Any rude comments will be deleted. Kudos and comments are welcome. Don't be shy :) more tags to be added. if I have forgotten any I didn't mean to. Just let me know. I also listened to the Song Daddy cool by Placebo a lot while writing this. There's a kind of play list for this story and I'll probably tell you a song each chapter.

Will sighed moving a box from one side of the room to the other. He was cleaning out the room he called his office for all the years that he had worked at the academy and for Jack Crawford. He turned to look at Bev who was moving files from one box to another. When she finished, she looked back at will.  
“Are you sure that you want to move to Montana?” Bev asked sounding more sad than she had even a little while ago. Will sighed, knowing that she was upset he was leaving. Even he was a little upset to be leaving her behind. But this was the first time that he was choosing anything for himself, let alone a job or an Alpha. When he had begun working at the academy, it was a mistake to correct Jack Crawford on something not knowing who he was and landing himself the job. He had only been living in Baltimore for a few weeks when that happened. And then he had gotten the interview for the job teaching there. It only got worse from there. The thing that not many people knew was that Will had been a police officer in Louisiana and he had gotten tired of it and moved. It was when Will was working at the academy that Jack had found him and asked for help on a case. From the moment that Will had met Jack Crawford, he hadn’t liked the man and wanted to say no. But he couldn’t watch the body count rise so he said yes. It was during this case that he had met Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Initially, Will had not been too interested in Hannibal. Of course he had known that Hannibal was an alpha. But it wasn’t until the case blew up and Garrett Jacob Hobbs had killed his wife and attempted to kill his daughter, Abigail that Will realized that Hannibal had understood him more than he had first thought. They had known each other for a few months when Hannibal had asked Will on an official date. At this date Will had found out that not only was Hannibal an Alpha, but he was one in a set of triplets that were required by biology to mate together. Will had begun dating Hannibal with the knowledge that eventually he would not have only one alpha but three. In the beginning, Will had been nervous about that but then he learned that the brothers were just as amazing as Hannibal but in different ways. He knew that he wanted all three of them in his life. But one of the best parts of the three of them was that they fed a more primal part of Will that only they knew existed. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper who had a taste for human flesh. Duncan Vizla was called the Black Kaiser and was a retired Assassin and Nigel had been one of the higher ups in the Romanian mob. All of them had the same taste for violence and encouraged Will even though he hadn’t actually acted on it yet. He was waiting for the right moment. And he loved all three of them.  
“You know I have been waiting for this. And you know I can’t work for Jack anymore. I have to get out of there before I lose my mind completely.” Will said grabbing a box and following his friend out of the room and down the hall.  
“I know. I do have to admit, you are happier than I have ever seen you. I just never pegged you as a beautiful blushing omega.” Bev admitted. Will honestly had never thought that he would be mated. And he wasn’t yet but, he was lucky and surprised enough to say that he would be mated to one of two Royal Lithuanian families that there were in the world. And instead of being adorned with one mating bite, He would have three. Once he was mated, he would be recognized around the world as one of the highest Omegas there were around the world. That attention wasn’t something that he wanted to think about at the moment. One reason was because Bev really had no idea that he would be mating with three alphas instead one one. And another was because she didn’t realize what family Hannibal was from. The other reason was if Jack found out, he would for sure be called all kinds of names by Freddie Lounds. And he already had problems with her. Will couldn’t stand her, But more than that Hannibal, Duncan and Nigel couldn’t stand her. Come to think of it they didn’t like Jack too much either.   
“Yeah, Me either.” Will agreed. He unlocked the car that Hannibal had gotten him. He was still getting used to it. It was a lot more elegant than he was used to but the Doctor had insisted on buying him a new car if he was going to be working for Jack Crawford. Hannibal had wanted to make sure that Will at least had a reliable car to get to scenes with instead of carpooling with Jack. Will had thoroughly agreed. Not to mention, Hannibal absolutely loved to spoil Will and so did the other two. They wanted to give him all the things that would make Will happy and Comfortable. And by all standards, Will felt like a prince. Loved. Better than he had ever felt with anyone before. And there weren’t many relationships for him to speak of but enough to know he hadn’t been treated right. More surprising than anything was that Will was enjoying being spoiled. And that was new.   
“So when are you going to let me come and visit?” Bev asked excitedly. Will couldn’t help but to laugh at his best friend’s excitement.   
“As soon as we have everything settled. I promise.” Will said still laughing and putting the box into the car.   
“You better.” She said poking Will in the ribs. Will suddenly felt sad. He was going to miss this with Bev. She was his best friend for the last five years. Hannibal was happy that Will had this friendship. Hannibal had always encouraged Will to go and hang out with her. There had even been a few times that Hannibal had come out to the bar with them and had been amused at their antics. There had been a night where Hannibal had come with them and Will had taken it upon to himself to tease Hannibal relentlessly. That night when they had gotten home, Hannibal had spanked him and fucked him brutally hard. Will had loved it. The next day Will had been so sore and Bev had gotten all the juicy details.   
“You definitely will, I promise.” Will said going around the car and getting in.

When Will arrived home, Hannibal was on the porch talking ti the movers. He had a meeting with them to show them what they wanted to take with them and what they wanted to put into storage. Will couldn’t help but to stand there for a moment and watch the man. He was beautiful. It hadn’t taken Will much to see that. It hadn’t even taken Will long to admit that he was attracted to Hannibal. And more than that, He wasn’t ever scared to call Hannibal his. After the longest moment, Will watched Hannibal walk away from the men on the porch and leading them to the pile in the middle of the drive way. The men nodded and walked away to do their jobs. Hannibal moved back to the porch and noticed Will. Will took that time to go to Hannibal who wrapped his arms around Will in a tight hug.   
“I see things are going well here?” Will asked breathing in his Alpha’s Scent.  
“Everything here is nearly done. We will be able to leave day after tomorrow as planned.” Hannibal said as Will let out a small purr as he always did when Hannibal was holding him.   
“I missed you,” Will said against Hannibal’s chest.   
“I missed you too, Darling. Nigel and Duncan called. They are getting impatient to see us.” Hannibal said with a deep chuckle. Will would have laughed but he knew how they felt. Not to mention, over the last week or so, Will had noticed that his suppressants where not working the way they should have been. It hadn’t seemed that anyone had noticed and Will was grateful that no one at work had noticed at least. But he could feel his impending heat even through the suppressants.   
“I know how they feel. My suppressants are beginning to fail.” Will said looking up at Hannibal to see his reaction.   
“I know, Sweetheart. I can smell it. We are going to need to get you to Nigel and Duncan so we can take care of you properly.” Hannibal said. Will couldn’t help the partial groan that left him.   
“God, I want that so badly. It’s so hard to wait for so long.” Will said. Hannibal let his hand sweep through Will’s curls.   
“Oh, Darling, I know. Did you get done with Jack’s paperwork yet?” Hannibal asked. Will sighed. He hadn’t even begun on it. But he knew that if he didn’t do the paperwork, he couldn’t officially leaving the FBI. But the only reason that he wasn’t working on it was because Jack didn’t approve of him leaving and was making really harsh comments to him about how he was running from his responsibilities. When Will had told Hannibal about it, the man had nearly gone in and gave Jack a piece of his mind, Which Will knew wasn’t a good idea since his Soon-to-be Alpha was the Chesapeake Ripper.   
“Not yet.” Will admitted sheepishly knowing that Hannibal was going to be a little miffed at this.  
“Baby, You have to get that done.” Hannibal said softly. Will nodded against Hannibal’s chest.   
“I know. I just really don’t want to see Jack.” Will stated.   
“I know, Will. But I will be going with you. The quicker you get that done, The quicker we can leave here and never look back.” Hannibal said.   
“I will get it done tonight. I promise.” Will said as Hannibal pulled him into a soft kiss.  
“You’d better.” Hannibal mumbled against Will’s lips. Will let out another soft moan against Hannibal. A second later, they went into the house by their dog, Winston. It was dinner time for him.

Nigel swore as he split another piece of wood. He had been at it for near four hours. And it wasn’t easy work but they would need the lumber since they were higher in the mountains and the snow was beginning to fall in higher amounts at night and it was getting a Hell of a lot colder, even during the day. Not to mention, It would be less work for when Hannibal and Will got there. He wanted to spend time with his time with his mates, not cutting wood. And he absolutely couldn’t wait for Hannibal and Will to get there He was so excited about all of this happening. All three of them had been waiting all their lives to find an Omega that would mate them in all the best ways. They’d had potentials but none of them could keep up. It was well known between the three of them that the three of them had an insatiable love for violence and Will was the same as them and could be taught all the best things. Nigel couldn’t wait to finally meet Will. All he had ever seen was pictures that Hannibal had sent them. There were various pictures. They were taken during sex and outside the bedroom as well. The young man was Was perfect and kinky as fuck from the looks of it. Hannibal had sent pictures of Will dressed up in lingerie that Hannibal had picked for him. Will also liked to call them Daddy which Nigel was more than okay with but didn’t understand the context of it. That would be a conversation that they would have when they got there and got in depth with things. Thoughts of Will had invaded Nigel’s mind so much that there were many nights that Nigel had come with the though of Will bouncing on his cock and taking his knot. Or there were the nights where he would come with Duncan fucking him telling him how good their Omega was going to be for them and how full they were going to fill him with their pups. That those thoughts drove Nigel mad and he loved it. He loved it more than he loved that tramp Gabi that left him for a lesser beta.

Duncan watched Nigel out the window as he lit a cigarette and made another cup of coffee. Since a few weeks ago excitement was in their home at the news that Hannibal and Will were coming home. He couldn’t wait for them to get there but he was also nervous. There were only four people who had actually accepted him the way he was. He wasn’t used to people actually wanting to be around him. He spent more time alone and killing than he did with anyone else. The only three people that actually knew anything about him was Hannibal, Nigel, Will and Camille whi had some into the picture before Will but later on in his life. And she hadn’t always cared for him. But all of them loved him entirely for who he was.He hadn’t ever actively wanted a mate but he knew that Hannibal wouldn’t mind having kids and he knew Nigel was open to it too. So in the beginning he hadn’t been sure how he felt about it but then it turned out that he really did like Will. He was gorgeous and smart as Hell. There was a part of him that was skeptical of how it was that Will wanted to be with them but he didn’t question Hannibal and besides that he could feel his own quiet alpha voice pleading for him to mate to this omega with his brothers. Everything had changed. He had been lost in thought when he felt Nigel’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.   
“Mmmm, You smell good, Brother. Like you’re thinking about our Omega.” Nigel said knowing exactly what Duncan had been thinking about.  
“You are not wrong about that. We have things left to do before they get here. Did you get all the wood cut that you wanted to, Love?” Duncan asked lacing his fingers with his brother’s on his stomach. Duncan knew Nigel could be clingy. That was something Nigel to kept hidden as good as he possibly could. But when it came out people mistook it for Jealousy but it was actually Nigel being possessive of the ones he loved. Duncan liked when his brother was clingy.  
“For the most part.” Nigel said letting go of Duncan. Duncan turned to face Nigel.  
“We have to go to town for some slick proof sheets and some other things. I wanted to paint the office for Hannibal. I think he would like it. We can look for a bigger place in the next few months if we really want to. Especially if we want our beautiful omega full of our pups.” Duncan said. Nigel stood stunned for a moment. It was rare to hear Duncan talk plans of any sort, let alone anything remotely like he was planning to have a family.   
“I never thought that I would see you like this.” Nigel said going to the counter and grabbing his keys.   
“Me either.” Duncan agreed putting his coat on and following Nigel out of their cabin. In a short couple of days they would be whole. All four of them. Duncan wondered how they would change when that happened. He wondered how the little omega would adjust. He wondered how the three of them as brothers would react. He wondered how Will felt. Hannibal had felt him. He knew he had and he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy at the thought of his brother burying himself knot deep in his tight heat. 

The drive into town was absolutely deserted since the time of day it was and the weather was beginning to get a bit questionable. But that made him happy since they wouldn’t be surrounded by many people. They were often asked about their dynamic. And the Lecters being a well known family in the area, had to be as private as they could be. Most times seeing two alphas in a relationship with one another wasn’t a normal thing. And soon it would be known that they had a triplet and an omega. Then the real secret would be out. There were very few families left that were as powerful as they were. They were one of two families that had that power. In their family it was normal for their omegas to have triplets and sometimes more than that and Hannibal, Duncan and Nigel had been one of these sets. Unfortunately there had been a fourth. Their sister Mischa. But she died at a young age. They had been lost after that for a long time. But they found solace in one another. But sometimes it still hurt. But if there was a set of triplets or more they would be required to mate together unless they broke their bond willingly. But the bind they had with each other was so strong that if someone tried to come between them, the pull of aggression was unbearable to a point that the others alpha’s or their omega if they were mated would take care of the problem. Often times that ended in violence and bloody. 

Duncan and Nigel looked at the sheet sets that they had and decided to get a few sets of slick proof sheets that were more expensive and then a few regular sets as well. They picked a variety of colors, unsure of what designs Will might like since they hadn’t ever bought sheets for him before. They wanted everything to be perfect when Hannibal brought him home.  
“Hannibal said that they have a dog named Winston. Do you think you’re going to be okay with that?” Nigel asked suddenly turning to Duncan in the aisle. Duncan couldn’t help but give his brother a small laugh. He’d never seen Nigel nervous about meeting someone before.   
“Darling, It’s been a couple of years since then. I think I will be alright with it. And I have you around now. And I’ll have Hannibal and Will too. I’m used to normal sounds around the house now.” Duncan said pulling Nigel into a kiss. Nigel kissed him back and then walked over to the other side where there were other sets of sheets. He went to one set that was a dark blue and had had dark red filigree on it. He knew they were the really soft ones. The price tag said they were 150 dollars. When Nigel walked away from then, Duncan went to them and put them into the cart for Nigel knowing that they would get good use.   
“What if he doesn’t like the cabin?” Nigel asked stopping again.  
“Love, You are over thinking this. Will isn’t about materialistic things. He loves Hannibal. And he loves us, too. I don’t think it matters what we buy him.” Duncan said pulling Nigel down the aisle again. Duncan knew that since Gabi, Nigel was nervous to be with anyone else and that he was worried he wasn’t going to be enough. Nigel needed a lot of love. It made Duncan angry that Gabi had done that to Nigel. It made Duncan want to find her and end her himself for what she did.   
“Maybe you’re right.” Nigel said finally as they went to pay for their things. Nigel wanted to go home and make everything the best he could for Hannibal and Will. 

When they got back to their house it was almost dark and snowing heavily. Nigel was shivering as they went into the house. They put everything away and then they had dinner. Nigel still didn’t feel warm though. He was chilled to the bone and really needed to warm up.   
“I need a shower. I can’t warm up.” Nigel said getting up from the table. He went to Duncan. Duncan pulled Nigel down into his lap and kissed him deep. Nigel couldn’t help the way his hips jerked in response. Duncan broke the kiss with a soft groan.  
“Shower.” Duncan said gently pushing Nigel off. Nigel grabbed his brother’s hand and led him to their bathroom where he started the water. He put the plug in the tub instead deciding on a bath. Before he was even finished, Duncan had his hands on his hips moving his hands up Nigel’s back soothingly. Ni gel turned around and let his brother unbutton his shirt and throw it into the hamper. Duncan let his hands smooth over Nigel’s scarred torso. The old scars were much like Duncan’s. They were beautiful but brutal. They told a harsh story of Nigel’s past. His body was perfect. Beautiful. Nigel grabbed the bottom of Duncan’s thick black sweater and yanked it up over his head and threw it somewhere. He let his own hands wander over Duncan feeling how warm he was. Nigel undid his jeans and pushed them off. Duncan followed suit and they got in. Nigel settles between Duncan’s legs with his back against his chest and with his brother’s arms around him. The water was hot and comforting. It was just what he needed. He hummed feeling Duncan’s hands wander down his sides and to his hips and then to his lower stomach. His hips lifted in response already knowing what he was craving. He wiggled a bit feeling Duncan’s cock hardening a bit against his lower back. He grabbed Duncan’s hand under the water and led it to his half hard cock. Duncan wrapped his hand around it firmly. When Nigel tried to move up into the grasp, Duncan pushed his hips back down. Nigel let out a growl in response to the rough shove.  
“Be good, Darling.” Duncan warned slowly moving his hand up Nigel’s shaft causing it to twitch in his grasp. Nigel let his head drop back to Duncan’s shoulder. He groaned when Duncan’s thumb brushed over the head.  
“Fuck..” Nigel groaned. Duncan Chuckled in response knowing that he couldn’t keep quiet. Nigel had always been vocal during sex. It was when he made those sweet noises that Duncan knew he was undoing his brother in the best of ways. Especially when he had Nigel under him fucking him hard. The normally brash man was reduced to breathy moans and begging to come as though he was an omega himself.  
“That’s it. Let me take care of you. Up.” Duncan ordered patting the counter that the tub was built into indicating that he wanted Nigel to bend over it. This had happened before so Nigel was quick to do what he was told. He groaned at the feel of the cold marble on his stomach and cock. He pushed back against Duncan’s hands on his ass spreading him exposing his tight pucker.   
“Please..” Nigel groaned as his cock leaked onto the counter under him.  
“Perfect.” Duncan said reaching to the rack where they kept everything next to the tub and grabbed the lube they kept there. He popped it open and spilled some onto his fingers. He wasn’t going to be able to wait too long to be inside Nigel. Nigel’s hole twitched feeling the cool of the lube there. He spread it around and then pushed a finger into him pulling a hiss from the man. Duncan loved doing this with Nigel. He was always so responsive and so tight.   
“Oh fuck..Duncan.” Nigel moaned when his brother stretched him open and added another finger. He moved his hips back when he felt Duncan’s fingers brush his prostate causing the pleasure to spark deep in him.   
“I wonder if Will begs for cock as good as you do, Darling. Maybe we will have to show him how good you are at it. What do think?’ Duncan asked removing his fingers from his brother’s slick hole.   
“Yes. I wanna show him. Please? I need your cock in me..” Nigel begged. Duncan couldn’t say no to that. He knew Nigel needed it. And he had done a lot through the day. Duncan slicked himself up and then grabbed Nigel by the hips and began pushing in stretching him further than his fingers even. Duncan normally tried to prepare him more but he was too impatient and he knew Nigel could take it. Duncan stayed still for a moment letting Nigel breathe. He let his hand slide up his back and into his hair and grabbed it yanking Nigel up so he was against Duncan’s chest. Duncan pulled out and then slammed back in as hard as he could with the angle. He groaned feeling Nigel reach back and dig his nails into his left thigh.   
“I fucking love this.” Duncan purred enjoying the way Nigel met his thrusts by moving back. Duncan reached around Nigel and grabbed his cock again.   
“Duncan..wanna come..” Nigel begged knowing how much he loved that.  
“Yes, Darling. Come. What do you think Hannibal is going to say when he finds out you beg me to come?” Duncan asked pumping Nigel’s cock. The only response he got was a broken moan.  
“I think he will want to fuck you, too. And I think you’ll beg him to. Will you call him Daddy too?” Duncan asked with a groan as Nigel tightened around him.  
“Oh my god…Fuuck..” Nigel moaned tensing impossibly as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled his release over Duncan’s hand and into the water.   
“There you go, Baby. I knew you liked that.” Duncan purred pushing him to the counter again. Duncan snapped his hips forward pushing hard into his brother. Nigel continued to moan.  
“Yes, Yes. Please. “ Nigel begged. Duncan pet his hair in response knowing just what he wanted.  
“Tell me what you need, Brother.” Duncan ordered slowing his movements just a fraction.  
“Come in me. I need it..please?” Nigel begged.   
“Good boy.” Duncan praised speeding up his movements feeling his own orgasm taking hold. After a moment, He spilled into Nigel filling him more than an alpha should be causing his release to leak around his cock and into the water. After a few long moments of catching their breath, Duncan slowly pulled out of Nigel.   
“Fuck, That was good.” Nigel whispered turning around and kissing Duncan. Duncan agreed with a hum and then began washing them up. Once they were washed up and Nigel was warm once again, he got them out of the shower and then got ready for bed. Duncan got into bed and Nigel crawled in after him. Nigel curled into him like he always did, shivering as the heat entered him.   
“Was Hannibal going to call tonight?” Nigel asked.   
“No. Hannibal said that Will had to wake up early in the morning to deal with jack, So he wasn’t going to call tonight.” Duncan said covering them more. After they were settled, It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

Will sat at the dining room table as he filled out the paperwork that was required for him to step down from his position at the FBI. It was a lot to go through and he really didn’t like having to answer some of the questions they were asking. But nonetheless, he sat there filling them out and thinking about how he couldn’t wait to be in Montana with his alphas and to be away from Jack and away from all the monsters that Jack made him look at. In Montana, He would be the monster. In Montana, He would be mated. In Montana, he would officially become a Royal Omega. And once Jack and everyone knew exactly what family he was marrying into, none of them could do anything to him.   
“How are you doing, Darling?” Hannibal asked putting a cup of hot tea on the table for Will.   
“I’m getting there but I just want to be done.” Will said. This whole thing mainly was jack trying to get information from him On the Chesapeake Ripper. It was his last effort to grill him before Will left and he couldn’t ask anymore. Will was doing a pretty good job of misleading him. Hannibal leaned down and kissed him on the head.   
“Well, get done with that and we can go and relax for the night.” Hannibal said. Will nodded as he continued to work on the paperwork. 

It was an hour later when Will was finished with the paperwork and put them back into the envelope to take back to Jack in the morning. He left them on the table and went ot Hannibal’s study knowing the man would either be drawing or reading. That was Hannibal’s nightly ritual only normally Will would be with him working on something of his own. Something that had nothing to do with Jack or cases at all. And Will appreciated that. When Will came into the room, he stood there for a minute watching the way Hannibal was engrossed in the book he was reading and intent on what was on the pages before him. The part that interested Will so much was that Hannibal had read the book at least six times before.  
“Good book?” Will asked softly. Hannibal looked up at Will with a small smile as he closed and put the book down.  
“You know it is, Darling. Are you finished with your work?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded.   
“Yes. It can go to Jack in the morning.” Will said watching Hannibal get up and walk to him.  
“Good. Let us go for a short walk and then call it a night. Yes?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded. They would have a long few days ahead of them. They had a lot to do the next day if they wanted to make it to Montana the day after. Will cringed thinking about the next day. It was already so stressful. A lot of running around. Not to mention he had to go get an extra day’s worth of suppressants so he wouldn’t go into heat on their flight there. That couldn’t happen. They had all agreed to try to push Will’s heat off until they got to Montana so that they could all take care of him. That thought was so appealing. He wanted so badly to be bred and filled with their Cum way more than he should want to even admit. It made him sound like a whore but he wanted it so bad he could taste it. 

When they got back from their walk, Will was actually tired enough to want to lay down and try to sleep. While Will got ready for bed, Hannibal sat in their bed and read a few more pages of his book. Will loved bedtime with Hannibal. The man would hold him close and kiss him until he fell asleep. Or there were nights where Hannibal would thoroughly fuck him and then send him to bed with his plug in or leaking his cum depending on the alphas mood. Will loved both types of nights. Both made him feel loved.  
“Come to bed, Will. You are worrying about something that you don’t need to worry about. Why are you so worried about seeing Jack tomorrow?” Hannibal asked. Hannibal knew that Will had a hard time dealing with his boss but he wondered what extent it went to. Will had worked for Jack for a while before he had gotten there and he knew there were certain things that Will didn’t like to talk about. And Hannibal had never pushed him. But it certainly did bother him.  
“I am afraid that we are going to go tomorrow and he is going to refuse to sign the paperwork to release me from the FBI. That he is going to undermine me and try to tell us that I can’t go because the FBI won’t allow it. I know technically he can’t but he has always been controlling with me and it scares me to what extent he will go.” Will explained. Hannibal understood. Jack was very much in control of Will for the most part. For a long time Jack had forced Will to work cases that were extremely bad for Will’s state of mind and he hadn’t cared. Many times in the past Hannibal had protected Will from the way that Jack was. And while Will had gotten better at dealing with Jack, It didn’t mean that he should continue to deal with it or get used to it. It didn’t mean that Jack or the cases didn’t affect him at all. And Will being the empath that he was, would soak all of that energy up.   
“Will, He cannot decide what you are going to do with your life. He cannot tell you that they only thing you are allowed to do is hunt his bad guys. You can choose what you want, Will. Who you want. Where you want to go. We want to care for you and keep you safe, Darling. Jack does not have any intention to keep you safe. And you know that.” Hannibal said gently as Will got into bed   
“I know. It’s just hard for me to tell him no. To defend myself to him.” Will admitted.   
“Why? Are you afraid that he is going to hurt you?” Hannibal asked. This was part of the conversation that they had never gotten to before. Will had always shut it down and Hannibal never wanted to push the subject unsure of what exactly it was Will was afraid to say. He wondered many times if Jack had ever gotten physical with Will or not. This was something that he had never talked to his brothers about knowing just how angry they could get and make a rash decision. And as much as Hannibal wanted to end the man, none of it would be a good idea at the moment.  
“I don’t know. It reminds me of the way that my father used to treat me.” Will said. Hannibal knew that Will’s father had hurt him terribly and would beat him for no other reason than having a nightmare or getting scared of something. Those things were something that Hannibal had helped Will with for a long time. It had been quite a while since Will had had a panic attack about anything but somehow Jack was always the one to bring it out of Will.   
“Baby, He is not your father. And he is not going to hurt you. I won’t let him. I’m going to be there. He will not say or do anything to harm you. As your Soon-to-be Alpha my first obligation is to make sure my omega is safe. And I don’t trust him with you. I’ll be with you the whole way.” Hannibal promised. He pulled Will close and kissed the top of his omega’s head. The feeling calmed Will instantly as it always did. The first time that Will had had a panic attack in front of Hannibal, the doctor had grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. There hadn’t been any attraction there yet but the man had comforted him so easily. Will remembered coming out of his panic feeling embarrassed by the tears and the sweat that had gotten on Hannibal but he had brushed it off like it was normal. From that moment forward Hannibal had always been able to calm Will when no one else could. After that, there had been times when Will had called him in the dead of night in the midst of a nightmare and Hannibal had talked Will down from it. From there, their relationship had grown into a friendship . Will rolled over and nuzzled into his alpha’s throat and kissed it gently. He felt Hannibal swallow against his lips.   
“I love you.” Will said softly. Hannibal let his hands smooth up and down Will’s back soothingly.   
“I love you too, Will.” Hannibal said burying his nose in Will’s curls. Soon after both of them dozed off comfortably. 

It was still dark out when Will woke up from a dream that he couldn’t remember. It was three o’clock when he looked at the clock. It was too early to get out of bed. He looked over at Hannibal who appeared to still be asleep. It was rare to see the man in such a state. Still. The way Hannibal lay there was almost irresistible. Perfect.   
“Are you alright, Darling?” Hannibal asked softly trying not to scare Will but failing as Will hadn’t been expecting to see that he was in fact awake.   
“Jeez, Hannibal. You scared me.” Will whispered.   
“I’m sorry, Love. I didn’t mean to. Are you alright?” Hannibal asked again. Will nodded in the faint moonlight that tried to come through their curtains.   
“I’m alright. I just had an odd dream that I can’t remember. That’s all. Don’t know that I will be able to get back to sleep.” Will explained. As much as Will hated to admit it, this was a normal thing. And every time it happened, Hannibal would either stay up with him and talk to him or he would take care of Will in whatever way he needed or wanted.   
“Come here.” Hannibal ordered pulling Will on top of himself so that he was straddling him. Will let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Hannibal’s half hard cock through the thin fabric of their pajamas. It caused his own cock to harden in response at the same time feeling slick seeping from him. Hannibal’s hands rested on his hips.  
“Daddy..” Will whispered moving his hips just a fraction.  
“Yes, Baby?” Hannibal asked sounding rougher than normal. It sent a shiver down Will’s spine.  
“Need you, Daddy. Please?” Will asked already lifting himself up to yank his skimpy blue shorts off. Hannibal groaned at the smell of his omega’s slick. Hannibal pushed his hand into the waistband and past his cock and to the slit he hid behind it. Will was so wet there that he was very nearly dripping. That had been a sweet surprise that Hannibal had found out about his sweet omega was that he was in fact one of the rare omegas that had both male and female genitalia. Both were fully functional as well. Hannibal absolutely loved this about Will. He could play with Will In so many ways and drive him absolutely nuts in the best ways. Hannibal allowed two of his fingers to just barely dip into the sopping entrance earning him a needy moan from Will who did his best to keep his hips from moving. It stunned Will how much his body reacted to the alpha under him. He could feel his omegean pussy dripping onto Hannibal’s fingers.   
“Off.” Hannibal nearly growled taking his fingers from Will and sucking them, Savoring the way Will tasted. Will did as he was told and climbed off of Hannibal long enough to slip them off.   
“Come here, Love.” Hannibal ordered again. Will once again did as he was told and straddled Hannibal again grinding down on the alpha’s clothed cock. Hannibal watched while Will ground down on him leaving a wet spot of slick on his silk pajama pants over his own cock. Hannibal easily sat up and flipped Will to the bed so he was laying on his back. Hannibal quickly settled himself between Will’s thighs leaning down long enough to kiss him deep and pull a moan from him. While kissing him, Hannibal snaked his right hand between them and found his folds and pushed two fingers into him. The gasp that Hannibal got from Will caused him to smirk against his neck. He tested how tight Will was by wiggling his fingers just a little making him clench around the digits.   
“Daddy, Please, I need more.” Will whined letting his legs fall open further inviting Hannibal to do much more than he already was.   
“Of course, Sweet Boy. Tell me what you need, Will.” Hannibal told him moving down letting his tongue graze against Will’s left nipple before sucking it into his mouth derailing Will’s train of thought as he slowly fucked him with his fingers and assaulted his nipple.He knew for sure that he could get Will to come this way but he wanted to make him come on his tongue. All at once, Hannibal stopped playing with Will, earning him a frustrated moan. Hannibal pushed Will’s thighs apart so he could see Will’s dripping pussy and how wet it was for him. Hannibal moved down Will’s body and kissed and nipped and sucked marks into Will’s pale thighs that would be visible to his brothers a day later.   
“Fuck..Daddy, Please stop teasing..” Will whined. Hannibal didn’t wait to give Will what he was begging for and gave a tentative lick into Will groaning at his taste. He always tasted so good. So sweet. Hannibal Let his tongue slip over his extra small clit loving the way Will’s hips jerked trying to get more of Hannibal’s tongue on him.Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will so that he couldn’t move.  
“Keep still, Darling.”Hannibal purred dipping his tongue further into Will. Hannibal continued to spear his tongue into Will groaning at how the omega’s finger’s threaded through his hair and yanked.As he felt Will squeeze around his tongue he knew he was close.  
“Oh, Daddy, Please don’t stop.” Will begged struggling against Hannibal’s strength in an attempt to ride his tongue. Hannibal pulled away for a moment watching Will’s pussy pulse trying to contract around something that wasn’t there. Hannibal watched more slick drip from him and to their sheets below.  
I’m not going to fuck you until you come on my tongue, Sweet Boy.” Hannibal ordered. Will grabbed Hannibal by his tshirt and pulled him up into a kiss moaning at his own taste on Hannibal’s tongue.  
“Daddy, Can I?” Will asked quietly. Hannibal raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Can you what, Baby?” Hannibal asked.   
“Wanna ride your tongue. Please?” Will begged sweetly. Hannibal loved hearing Will talk like that. He loved it even more when Will took what he wanted from him. He loved when Will got a bit bossy.  
“Of course you can. Nigel is going to love it if you go and decide to do this to him.” Hannibal said as Will pushed him to the bed and then straddled his head. Will steadied himself by holding the headboard as he lowered himself onto Hannibal’s waiting tongue with a moan. He moved his hips feeling Hannibal’s tongue enter him deeper than it ever had been. He moaned louder and louder as he practically bounced on Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal let out groans of his own at how wet Will was and the feeling of the omega getting tighter as his orgasm grew nearer and nearer. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips and forced him down further making him near wail at the sensation.   
“Oh, Daddy I’m gonna come.” Will moaned trying to wrap his hand around his cock. It didn’t work because Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and laced their fingers together. Will continued his movements shaking quite a bit as he got so close. Hannibal groaned once more sending small vibrations to all the right areas. Will’s orgasm hit hard. He spilled slick into Hannibal’s more than willing mouth and come up his chest and stomach.   
“Dadddyyy..” Will whined through it only pulling off when it became too much to handle. Hannibal growled deep in his chest and hauled Will to his back on the bed once more.   
“Look at the mess you made, Baby. So beautiful making that mess. And you taste so sweet, Love.” Hannibal complimented running his hand through Will’s damp curls.   
“Oh, God, Alpha, I need your knot.” Will begged. Hannibal couldn’t wait anymore to be buried in Will’s tight heat. Once again, Hannibal pushed Will’s thighs apart and stroked his cock a few times. Hannibal pushed into Will slowly groaning when the head popped into Will’s tight hole. Will keened at the feeling of his alpha stretching him open wider than his tongue ever could.   
“Feel so good, Baby. So tight. Do you think you can come again? God, If we didn’t have to go and see Jack in a few hours I would keep you just like this to see how many times I can make you come. Would you like that, Will? To come until you can’t anymore?” Hannibal asked snapping his hips froward with a brutal force that caused Will to claw at Hannibal’s shoulders, no doubt making bloody gouges in them that would remain for days.  
“Yes, Yes, Alpha please, I need it. I need all three of you to keep me like this. Full of your cum. Full of your pups.” Will whined pulling Hannibal down so he could lick against the side of Hannibal’s neck avoiding the area his mating bite would be not that he wanted to stay away from it. If he messed with that area or bit even just a little it could potentially ruin the bond with the four of them as well as send Hannibal into rut. And sending an alpha into rut when their omega wasn’t in heat could be a dangerous thing. So instead, Hannibal had other bites in other area. Hannibal let out a moan at the words Will just spoke. He couldn’t wait to have Will continuously filled. The thought that at any given time, he could find Will stuffed full of one or both of his brother’s cocks really made him crazy.   
“Common, Daddy, Give me your knot. I’ve been good for you, Daddy.” Will moaned. With Will’s words and how badly his boy wanted his knot, He couldn’t resist anymore. He pushed in hard pushing his knot in roughly making Will’s legs tighten around him almost painfully. Hannibal came filling Will to the brim with his release to the point, Will’s lower stomach was inflated from his release making him look only a month or two pregnant. Hannibal placed his hand on the small bump and pushed down on it squeezing his cock further. The moan that Will let out was on the verge of uncomfortable.   
“Look at you. Leaking Daddy’s cum even around my knot. Think of how full you’ll be when all three of us knot you. Do you think you can take three knots in a row?” Hannibal asked wrapping his hand around Will’s cock and stroking. He knew that between what he was saying and his hand, he could bring Will to orgasm. He loved that Will was so responsive to him. He knew that his brothers were going to love that too. And while Nigel was a rough lover, he knew that Will could take it. In all honesty, Nigel was even rougher than he was. And Duncan was soft but domineering. Hannibal had been on both sides of that one and he did love both. And he knew for a fact that Nigel was enjoying it.   
“I can take it, Daddy. I can be a good boy for all three of you. Oh God, Hannibal, Please..” Will begged desperately needing to come again.   
“Tell me what you need, Baby.” Hannibal said peppering kisses down his omega’s neck leaving Small nips and licks. In response to the attention, Will’s hips jerked and caused Hannibal’s knot to shift and Will to tighten around him and coaxing another small orgasm from Hannibal. Hannibal lifted Will off the bed and sat so he was in his lap and Will began moving forcing Hannibal’s knot to try to slip free and then forcing it deeper. Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and led It back to his leaking cock. Hannibal groaned as Will milked him for all he was worth.   
“Oh, God, Daddy, you’re so good.” Will moaned. Hannibal knew Will was close by how much Will was leaking in his hand. It was delectable.   
“Common, Come for me, Sweet Boy.” Hannibal ordered as Will continued to ride his oversensitive knot. A few seconds later Will went absolutely still moaning so sweetly as he came hard falling against Hannibal’s shoulder.   
“Ohh, Will.” Hannibal breathed out at how tightly Will squeezed against him on the edge of pain knowing it was too much, that he was spent. There wasn’t much more to give and Will was as full as he could get. Hannibal took his hand away from Will’s cock and sucked his release off of his fingers and then he moved them to lay down so they could wait for Hannibal’s knot to go down. Will shivered both from the intensity of his orgasms and from being cold. Hannibal covered them with the sheet. They would both need a shower and he’d have to change the sheets anyway since they’d made such a mess.   
“Did I hurt you, Will?” Hannibal asked. Will shook his head letting out a weak moan when Hannibal’s cock slipped from him. He could feel Hannibal’s release leaking from him and onto the bed.   
“I’m more than okay, Daddy. I’m so full.” Will whispered. Hannibal let his hand rest against Will’s lower stomach feeling how stretched his lower belly was with his come. He could imagine how he would look with even more from his brothers in there. Or maybe with their pups in the future. The thought made his cock attempt to harden again.   
“You are, Baby. You look lovely this way. And you took it so well. I can’t wait to see you filled with all three of us. So perfect, Darling.” Hannibal whispered. Will agreed. Will wondered so many things and was so excited to be leaving in the morning. He could hardly believe that he was going to have three alphas. That hadn’t been something that he had ever expected in a million years.   
“I want my plug, please?” Will asked not wanting to Hannibal leave his body. He wanted to go and see jack knowing that he had a belly full of cum. He felt defiant when he went to see Jack like that. Like Hannibal perfectly ruined exactly what Jack wanted. Hannibal knew that the only time Will really wanted his plug when he was getting closer to his heat. He wondered if Will noticed that or not. But Hannibal obliged and went to their dresser and grabbed Will’s favorite plug. It was blue and made of silicon with a jewel that was a darker blue that would nestle into the folds of his pussy sweetly. Hannibal got on the bed watching Will move and spread his legs for Hannibal once again. Hannibal loved the way Will’s pussy looked puffy and used leaking from being properly used. He committed that image to his memory. Before putting the plug in he used his finger to collect some of his own come on his finger and suck it into his mouth with a moan. Will watched intently biting his bottom lip as he did so. Hannibal slowly and gently pushed the plug into Will listening to the soft sounds that Will made as he did so.   
“Fuck, It’s going to feel so good knowing I have that in me while I’m talking to Jack.” Will breathed. Hannibal understood. It gave Will more to focus on aside from Jack’s complaining and barking orders. They often used that as a form of therapy. When Hannibal was with Will and he got too stressed Hannibal would be able to stand close to him and press it into Will distracting him. That was something that originally had freaked Will out but then found that he liked the risk behind it. And Hannibal just loved to make Will squirm.   
“Indeed it will. Come. Let’s go shower. It makes no sense to go back to sleep now.” Hannibal said. And after their actions and the mess that they had made, they definitely needed a shower. Hannibal helped Will to his feet. Will’s legs felt like jello both from sleep and their session. Hannibal turned on the water and got it to the temperature they both liked and stepped in after Will. Hannibal took his time washing Will’s hair and then moving to his body, rubbing it and working out all the sore spots. Will groaned at the feel of Hannibal’s fingers working over his muscles. Once Hannibal was finished with Will, Will Helped his alpha clean up even though he knew he didn’t have to. He liked having his hands on the man. Liked his warmth. He felt safe there. Loved. And Hannibal always encouraged him.

When they were finished with their shower, Will went to the kitchen and get coffee. Hannibal was already making Breakfast. He had decided on making something simple since they were running a bit late already. He went to Hannibal and hugged him close. He breathed in Hannibal’s scent letting it comfort him knowing that his anxiety was already starting to set in about the meeting with Jack.   
“Last day, Darling.” Hannibal said kissing the top of Will’s head. Will nodded. He couldn’t wait to be done with all of this.   
“I know.” Will said softly.   
“Come and eat, Will. You need to keep your strength up for when we get to Montana. Because if I know my brothers, they Will keep you busy. As will I. Once you are finished we will go do this and then we will get everything finished. We leave tomorrow. Then we will be complete.” Hannibal said pulling out a chair for Will. Will took the seat willingly. Hannibal sat down across from Will once he finished plating their food.   
“Do you think that Nigel and Duncan would be opposed to having a formal wedding?” Will asked stunning Hannibal. That hadn’t been something that Hannibal had expected from their omega. Will had always been against the grain when it came to the typical omegan expectations. And all three of them were okay with that but to see Will at least talking about something so traditional as a wedding made Hannibal happy.   
“They would love to talk about it. If we were to do it, It would need to be a royal wedding. And it would be a fairly large wedding, Love. Is that something that you could handle?” Hannibal asked.   
“I think so. I mean, I want to celebrate being with all three of you. I want everyone to know I am with you.” Will explained.   
“I think before we leave you need to have a conversation with Ms, Katz. She is your best friend. She should not find out you are mated with three alphas from a wedding invite.” Hannibal said sipping his cofrfee.   
“I know. I will do it today, When we are done with Jack I will find her. I don’t want to take too long. We have a lot of things to do.”   
“Good. Make time, Will. She deserves to know if you truly love her as your best friend.” Hannibal said. Will nodded knowing Hannibal was right. Bev deserved the truth and to have a friend that loved her enough to be honest with her.   
“Do you think that we could have her over for dinner?” Will asked. Hannibal nodded.   
“Of course, Darling. That would be lovely. Now finish your breakfast.” Hannibal ordered softly eating his own breakfast. Will ate quickly, enjoying the omelette Hannibal had made. 

When Hannibal and Will got to Jack’s, the man was already in a bad mood, Which Will had expected.   
“Doctor Lecter, You were not supposed to be here. Will is my employee. This is not a conversation for his psychiatrist.” Jack snapped. Will looked to Hannibal who stood at his side to see what kind of reaction he would have.   
“Will is to be my omega. He has asked me to be here. I am here. And I am not going anywhere, So please finish your business with my omega so we can be on our way.” Hannibal said icily. Will shivered at the tone in Hannibal’s voice. It wasn’t a tone he heard from Hannibal very often. Jack didn’t say anything to Hannibal as he turned to Will.  
“Did you get the paperwork done?” Jack asked going to his desk.  
“I did.” Will said putting the folder down on the desk in front of the man. Jack opened it and looked it over in silence.   
“This will be effective immediately, though I can’t promise I won’t call for something.” Jack said.   
“You will not be calling him for anything, Jack. I don’t care how much help you need. You will not do it.” Hannibal interjected.   
“I will do whatever I need to do with Will. You’re not mated with Will yet. If you love him so much, then why haven’t you mated yet?” Jack demanded.  
“That is absolutely none of your concern. Just because I am an omega does not mean you can try to try to decide anything fir me, Jack. We are done here. I no longer work for you. Don’t contact me. Period.” Will yelled grabbing Hannibal’s hand and leading him out of the room. As they walked down the hall Alana Bloom stopped them.   
“Hey, I wanted to talk to you guys before you leave but everything has been busy.” Alana said. Alana Bloom normally was okay but that was only until Will had began dating Hannibal. Will had a very hard time with Alana because she would continuously flirt with him and try to make moves on Hannibal.   
“Hello, Ms. Bloom, We must be quick. Will and I have a lot to accomplish before we leave tomorrow.” Hannibal stated.   
“Well, Are you busy tonight for about two hours?” Alana asked.   
“What time?” Will asked considering the dinner he wanted to invite Bev to.   
“Around seven. Price, Zeller, and Bev have planned a kind of going away party.” Alana said. Will looked at Hannibal in question.   
“We will be there? Where will it be held?” Hannibal asked knowing that Will would want to say goodbye you Price and Zeller. And it would be the perfect time to talk to Bev.   
“It will be downstairs in the lab.” Alana said.  
“We will be there.” Hannibal promised.   
“See you there, then.” Alana said pulling Will into a hug and then doing the same with Hannibal. As she hugged Will’s alpha, he couldn’t help becoming annoyed that she was touching his alpha.   
“You didn’t have to say yes.” Will said as they came to Hannibal’s Bently. Hannibal pushed Will against the car and kissed him deep.   
“Yes I did. You will miss them. And you can talk to Bev.” Hannibal said.   
“Oh don’t even act like that. You are going to miss the way Price and Zeller banter back and forth.”   
“They are amusing. Though I’d love to see the sexual tension between them resolved.” Hannibal agreed. Will kissed Hannibal again nipping at his plush bottom lip. Hannibal hummed softly. He just wanted to be finished up in Baltimore so that they could leave the next day. It was going to be a long day, but at the end of it they would be in Montana with Nigel and Duncan where they belonged.   
“Well, Darling, it looks like we will be getting you a new outfit for the party.” Hannibal said knowing that Will’s coworkers and Bev loved to see what Hannibal would put him in. When Hannibal dressed him, he was sharp and downright sexy. Hannibal loved Will’s nerdy flannels and that but he particularly loved seeing Will in a sharp tux or an all black suit.   
Will groaned as Hannibal pulled him into a store that was downtown. It was a store that Will was all too familiar with since he and Hannibal had started dating. The doctor had brought him here on various occasions to buy suits and clothing. And now was no different. Now it was for the party that was being thrown for them. Immediately upon arriving, they were greeted by a young blond man named Cyrus. He was all too happy to see them come onto the store.   
“Doctor Lecter, It has been a long moment since I have seen you. How are you?” The young man asked smiling at both of them. Hannibal got particularly annoyed with Cyrus after a while but Will couldn’t help liking him. He was always excited to help and always good at his job. But more than that, Hannibal enjoyed what Cyrus put Will in. Particularly the lingerie, Which Cyrus threw in with a new outfit for Will for free. And it was always a surprise what the man put in.   
“Yes it has. I would like to find Will an outfit for tonight. It doesn’t need to be over the top but it does have to be nice. I’m thinking dark in color.” Hannibal suggested. Cyrus nodded.   
“I have a few new ones that just came in. Shall we take a look?” Cyrus asked grabbing Will’s hand and leading him to another part of the store where Will would try on probably no less than three suits for Hannibal to pick from. As Cyrus picked a few different suits, Will thought about the time that Hannibal had insisted on getting him a gray suit and taking him into the dressing room and fucking him right there. He was sure that Cyrus had heard them. It was one of Will’s favorite memories and he couldn’t wait to tell that particular memory to Nigel and Duncan. They would love it.   
“Are you ready?” Cyrus asked when he came back. Will nodded. Soon he found himself in a snug fitting dark brown suit. The pants fit on him snugly but flared out at the bottom much like bell bottoms. It was very hard not to love this suit. And judging by the way Hannibal was looking at him, It was a winner.   
“What do you think?” Will asked looking at Hannibal in the mirror. Cyrus stood next to Will looking excited. Hannibal got up and circled Will.   
“You look exquisite, Darling Boy.” Hannibal purred. By that, Will knew that this suit was the one. And it had only been the second he had tried on. The first one had been white and too bright for Will’s liking.   
“Thank you, Daddy.” Will said smiling at Cyrus. Will was actually really sad that they would be leaving Cyrus behind. Will quickly pushed that thought aside and they walked to the front counter to pay for their items. After that, they were right back at the lab where the party was being held for them.’

When Hannibal and Will walked into the room, Everyone looked at them with stunned expressions in their faces. This was normal when Hannibal dressed him. Will inwardly laughed at the way Price and Zeller looked as though they wanted to pounce on Hannibal who had changed into one of his suits he kept in Bentley. Will really couldn’t blame them. He was hot as Hell. More times than not Will felt like jumping Hannibal himself. Bev was the first to greet Will and Hannibal, hugging Will and whistling.   
“God, look at you. Suave to say the least, Graham.” She said winking at her best friend. Will couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face as she led them further into the room. Everyone was gathered around a large cake that was bought for the party. Will looked at Hannibal knowing that he would be missed too. That he really was a part of the group. Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand in acknowledgment of the look he had given him. Bev handed Will and Hannibal each a plastic flute with cheap campaign in it. Price began to speak.  
“Will, when you first started working on the cases with us,I really had no idea if you were going to cut it. None of us had any idea what you could do, except for Jack. But it didn’t take long for any of us to become amazed by the way you though about things. I will admit you were more prickly than most in attitude and that took some getting used to. Often in a bad mood. And then you met Hannibal. Weather you two realized it or not, all of us knew about the two of you the whole time even when you tried to keep it quiet. There was no mistaking the heart eyes that you were throwing at Hannibal. But you changed each other. We all got to watch you fall for each other. And I for one, am happy that you met. I am happy for both of you. Hannibal, You are the perfect Alpha for Will. When you decide to the knot, I would absolutely love to be there.” Jimmy said with a tiny smile. The small speech left Will with butterflies. He had no idea that the normally joking Jimmy Price felt that way about his relationship with Hannibal. Will handed his drink to Bev and hugged Jimmy hard.   
“Thank you, Jimmy. You have no idea how much that means to me. Maybe you and Brian will finally get together?” Will said kissing Jimmy’s cheek just loud enough for Brian to hear. He saw Jimmy’s cheeks turn bright red in response. Will let his friend go and he went back to Hannibal who also had a small smile.   
“Thank you. Will and I appreciate your blessing. You all will definitely be there. You all have cared for Will so much. And Will loves you. I could not imagine a wedding without any of you there.” Hannibal agreed. After multiple people shared their thoughts about Hannibal and Will moving to Montana with each other, the party began to calm down and they began to mingle with each other and enjoy the cake that was brought. Hannibal was talking to Brian at the moment and Alana and Jimmy were conversing and of course Bev was pouring another glass of the campaign. Will smiled and went over to her.   
“Can I talk to you for a minute? I have to talk to you about something.” Will said. She nodded and followed Will out of the room. Will closed the door behind them . Will went to Bev and hugged her. He held her close. This was normal for him. She was the only other person than Hannibal that Will kept this close. On more than one occasion, Hannibal had found them like this. And had not ever bothered him that they were this way. Hannibal found it amusing and endearing. But at the end of the day both he and Hannibal knew that Will needed his cock and there would be no female that could give him what he craved.   
“I am going to miss you so much. And I never want you to be angry with me.”  
“Why would I be mad at you, Will?” Bev asked pulling away enough to look at Will.   
“Because Hannibal and I haven’t been entirely truthful with you.” Will said.   
“About what?” Bev asked.  
“I am going to mate with Hannibal. You know that part. But Hannibal is part one of the main Royal families. He is part of the second largest in the world. He is a triplet. I will be mating with all three of them. We waited to tell you until I was done with Jack because of certain issues that he was giving us.” Will explained. He had tried his hardest to explain it to her.   
“That’s huge, Will. I don’t know how to feel. I’m not upset about you not telling me. I know how Jack is with you. But, Will, What are his brothers like? Do they know what kind of omega you are? Are they like Hannibal? Will they take care of you? Have you met them?” Bev asked bombarding him with questions like he knew she would.   
“His brothers are just like him, aside from hobbies jobs. Duncan is the oldest by about six minutes and Nigel is the middle. And Hannibal is the youngest by about two minutes. They did have a sister named Mischa but she passed away. I don’t know the story on what happened to her. Brining her up to Hannibal is upsetting to him, so I try not to so often. But when Hannibal and I met, Duncan had just moved to Montana and Nigel was going through a divorce. Nigel had denied the bond that three of them were born with for a long time. Duncan is more of a loner. He is quieter than Hannibal and Nigel. And he is so gentle. And sweet. Nigel is wild and spontaneous. They are all perfect for me in their own way. And I love them so much already. And they love me. They care for me. Right now, Duncan and Nigel are getting the Cabin ready for us. Making it comfortable and making it perfect. Duncan had an addition put onto the house when he bought it but hadn’t finished it. He made part of it an office for Hannibal.” Will explained. Bev could tell that Will was sure about all of it and absolutely excited about all of it. And that made her happy. And it made her feel better about the situation. But at the moment aside from that, there was another question nagging at her. And before she could stop herself, She asked.   
“But, Will, How the Hell are you going to take three knots? And how the hell are you not going to get pregnant? Royal knots and their semen tend to defy science.” Bev said with a small laugh knowing Will didn’t want pups right away.  
“One at a time. And I can’t fucking wait. And there are other forms of birth control but we have decided to let things happen when they decide to happen.”   
“Holy shit, Graham. You had better call me and tell me what happens when you get there and how good they are.” Bev said excitedly. Will laughed with her. He loved that she was so excited for him. That she wasn’t angry with him.  
“I definitely will. I have to tell my best friend just how good they fill me up. And to be honest, I think you and Nigel will get along for sure. You are a lot alike.” Will said still laughing.

Once Will and Bev were finished talking, they joined the rest of the party where Hannibal was talking to them. Once the conversation died down, Hannibal came over to check on Will.   
“Everything alright, Love?” Hannibal asked placing his hand on the small of Will’s back. Will nodded.   
“Everything is perfect, Daddy.” Will said softly. He knew Hannibal would want details on what happened with his and Bev’s conversation.   
“We will go soon. We need to pick up your Suppressants if we are to leave in the morning.” Hannibal explained. That was alright with Will. As much as he loved that they threw the party for them, he was exhausted from not getting enough sleep. He would need a full night’s sleep if he was to make it through the next day.

After another hour, Hannibal told the party that it was time they were going to be on their way. They said their goodbyes and they left. Hannibal went into the pharmacy and paid for a few days worth of Will’s Suppressants. They were enough to get them at least a bit settled into their new home. When Hannibal and Will got home, Hannibal began getting their bags together while Will talked on the phone to Nigel and Duncan. He talked to them about their day and the party that had been thrown for them. Will told Nigel that he thought that he and Bev would get along. Nigel had laughed and said that he was excited for the day that he would get to meet her. He only cared that she was a good friend to Will. Hannibal had stepped into the conversation long enough to tell his brothers that she was Will’s best friend and that he liked her. Once Will was finished talking to Nigel and Duncan they got ready for bed. They grabbed clothes and got into the shower. Hannibal gently washed Will’s curls and then conditioned them.  
“I have a question.” Will said as Hannibal gently washed his belly. His hands helped wash away the tension from their long day.  
“Yes, Beloved?” Hannibal asked kissing his shoulder.   
“Do I have to be in heat for all three of you to mate me?” Will asked enjoying Hannibal pressed against him from behind.   
“No, Darling. Though, it might cause you to go into heat and for all three of us to go into a rut. What would be extremely lucky and rare is for them both to happen at the same time.” Hannibal said. Will considered this for a moment before speaking.   
“How rare is it to happen? I mean given that you are Royal alphas. Does that have anything to do with it? I never learned any of this, Daddy.” Will said. Of course, Hannibal knew this. They didn’t talk about Royal Alphas anymore unless it was a medical professional or a type of worker that dealt with Omegas going through heats.   
“I know, Baby. It is rare to happen with normal omega ad alpha relationships. But since you are an intersex omega, hormones tend to be higher. It may trigger a heat and rut in us. But do not be confused. It can be triggered up to forty-eight hours after the mating process. But you don’t need to worry about that because with your suppressants not working to the full effect, you are on the verge of a heat anyway. I have no doubt that being mated will trigger a heat in you, Baby. And you don’t have to worry because between the three of us you’ll be stuffed full, Darling.” Hannibal said kissing Will’s neck and letting his hand wander to his hip pulling him back against his own hardening cock. Will whined at the feeling of Hannibal.   
“And what about the possibility of me getting pregnant, Daddy?” Will asked.   
“Only when you are ready, Baby. There are contraceptives that will work for you, Darling. We will get you on them. I will tell Nigel to go pick them up.” Hannibal explained.   
“God, I want your pups, but I want to be married to you first. Then you can put your babies in me, Daddy. Will said groaning feeling Hannibal’s hands on his belly as though he could feel it already.   
“Then let’s get you to Montana and get you mated.” Hannibal growled sliding his hand between Will’s thighs and feeling how wet he was even with the water flowing down him. He pushed two fingers in and moved them feeling his tightness around his fingers even though he was fucked just that morning.   
“Want your cock, Alpha.” Will moaned. Hannibal took his fingers out and stroked his cock a time or two before pushing it into Will making his omega sigh in appreciation at the feeling. Hannibal began moving slow and lazy enjoying Will’s whimpers of pleasure. Hannibal let himself kiss the back of Will’s neck as he continuously dragged Will back onto his cock. Will clawed at the tile walls of the shower as his pleasure built.   
“You’re so perfect, Darling. Look at you. Tomorrow we will be home. And I don’t think that my brothers are going to be able to wait to knot that pretty pussy of yours. Tell me, Will. Would you like it if we mated you the second we walked through the door? Or would you like it if we hunted you and mated you the traditional way, Baby?” Hannibal asked pushing into Will harder. Hannibal let out a groan of his own feeling Will’s slick leak around him and down their thighs. This was something that Will had thought about a lot. Both were appealing. He had seen Hannibal hunt before and he was graceful and beautiful but he had not seen the other two hunt. And as much as he wanted to, he wasn’t sure he could wait that long.  
“Can’t wait. Want to be mated in a bed. Want all of you inside, Daddy.” Will groaned.   
“Think you can take all three of us at once, Sweet boy? Three knots is a lot to take at once, Baby Boy.” Hannibal purred knowing Will was close. Will only moaned in response. He pulled Will back hard sending the omega into his second orgasm. Hannibal growled fighting the urge to shove his knot into Will’s tight heat knowing that they’d have to get out of the shower. Will dropped his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder as he felt the alpha fill him. He sighed contentedly feeling used and tired. Hannibal cleaned them up once more and then got them out of the shower wrapping Will in a towel and then pajamas. He got into bed with Will comfortably. As they lay in bed Hannibal gently pet his hands through Will’s curls watching as the younger man finally fell off to sleep. In his sleep he clung ti Hannibal but on this night he didn’t have any nightmares. Hannibal hoped that his nightmares would be a thing of the past. 

The next morning, Will was too excited to stay asleep and he woke up an hour early finding Hannibal already making sure that all the things they needed for their trip were already in their bags and putting things into the car. Will was greeted with a kiss and a soft smile.   
“What time are we going to leave?” Will asked.  
“Our flight leaves at nine. Enough time to have a quick meal. Nigel is going to get your contraceptives today. He also said it’s already snowing there. It started this morning.” Hannibal said.  
“How much snow? And good.” Will asked. Hannibal could hear the concern in Will’s voice. Will went to the counter and took the last suppressant in the bottle.  
“A half a foot.” Hannibal said. Will swallowed hard at that. He didn’t like the idea of travelling in the snow. He was worried about Duncan and Nigel travelling in it as well.   
“Hannibal, I don’t want them travelling in that.” Will said.   
“I know, Darling. But the good thing is that Camille is going to be there to help with the rest of the house.” Hannibal said. Will was happy about that. Camille was Duncan’s accidental daughter much like Abigail Hobbs would have been if she hadn’t died of her wounds. Duncan had accidentally killed Camille’s family and Duncan had gotten the wrong information. He had done his best to put money into an account for her knowing that it would never make up for what she had lost but at least she never had to worry about money. When Duncan had been on his way to retirement, He had moved to Triple Oak, Montana and Damocles had tried to have him killed. As a last resort against Duncan, they had found out about Camille and taken her to lure him. In the end, Duncan had gotten her back damaged and beaten just as bad as he had been.When she woke up, She had found the file Duncan had on the situation involving her and was going to kill him. God knew she’d had every reason to. But since then, Between Duncan and Nigel, they taught her the trades of how to take care of herself. Now she was a hunter, Just like they were. Neither Will or Hannibal had met her yet but Will could tell that Hannibal cared for her already. And so did Will.   
“That’s good. Has she worked any jobs lately?” Will asked.   
“If she has, Duncan didn’t say. She doesn’t talk about them much, when she does.” Hannibal said.   
“It still amazes me that she is learning all of it as quickly as she is.” Will said as Hannibal began taking things out to make them a small breakfast.   
“She has two of the best teachers, Darling.” Hannibal said with a chuckle.   
“That is true.” Will said. 

Breakfast didn’t take too long and they were ready for their flight. It would be a longer flight despite being only a few flights away from one another. That was the only thing that Will wasn’t thrilled with. He couldn’t wait too long to be with his alphas. He was becoming impatient. As they sat in the terminal waiting to be called for their flight, Will tapped his foot impatiently.   
“Will.” Hannibal said softly placing his hand on Will’s knee to stop him from moving. Him fidgeting was something that Hannibal wasn’t particularly fond of. It meant something was bothering him. And he knew exactly what it was because it was bothering him too.   
“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Will near whined sounding more childish than he had intended. Hannibal swept one of his curls away and smiled at his omega.   
“I know, Sweetheart. Soon we will be there.” Hannibal promised. Will knew that but he couldn’t help feeling like it was never going to happen. That he was going to have to keep waiting and it was getting to him.   
Finally what felt like the longest hour ever, their flight was called and they were boarding their plain. Of course, Hannibal paid for first class ultimate seats that came with the only suite on the plain just in the event that Will wanted to lay down or if Will wanted his alpha. But Will knew better than to ask Hannibal for much more than small touches on a plane. Hannibal was very particular about that. He knew Will couldn’t keep quiet and he didn’t want anyone hearing Will that way other than him and his brothers. Not to mention he didn’t want to leave his scent behind. Hannibal didn’t want any unneeded followers. Fredrick Chilton and Franklyn had been enough for Hannibal on that front. But that wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t go and take a nap. Will was tired. He hoped that maybe he could sleep through the flight. It would be much better than waiting. Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder as they got ready for take off.   
“Are you tired, My love?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded. Hannibal stroked Will’s hair allowing him to rest there and nap for a bit.   
“I can’t wait to be there.” Will whispered softly.   
“I know, Love.” Hannibal said as the person in the seat across from them glanced up at them but said nothing. Hannibal noticed but said nothing either. They had taken off just a few minutes previously and Will was just getting over the feeling of them having taken off and being pressed against the back of the seat in response. Will did not care for take off.   
“God, That’s not a good feeling.” Will said taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. Hannibal was always amused by the fact that Will didn’t like flying. On some of the flights he was okay and other times he had a rough time. There had been a few where he had had a few panic attacks.  
“I know, Darling. Just breath. Everything is alright.” Hannibal promised pulling Will close and kissing the top of his head in an attempt to comfort him. It was then that the man in the seat across from them said something.   
“That’s just disgusting. Keep your displays of affections to a minimum. No one wants to see you breeding your omega whore in public.” The man said looking Will up and down with disgust etched on his own ugly face. Hannibal growled dangerously at the man’s words about Will. Will knew that sound. It wasn’t a good sound. It was the sound of an angry Hannibal. Will responded quickly by placing his hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck in a calming manner. When Omegas tended to do this normally Alphas saw it as a power play. A way to disrespect their alpha but early in their relationship, Will found it a way to ground the man when words weren’t enough. And Hannibal never reacted in a hurt or angry way about it. He took care of Hannibal to try to calm him. Just as Hannibal did for him on a daily basis. That was his job.   
“Alpha. No. He isn’t worth it.” Will purred softly in Hannibal’s ear. Hannibal took a deep breath collecting his anger.   
“Yeah. That’s it. Listen to your whore.”The man sneered. Will turned to him calmly.   
“You really don’t know who you are messing. If you have a brain that works, you will stop.” Will said with just a touch of his southern drawl coming out. That was something he kept for special occasions. It didn’t come out often. When it did, He was seriously angry or he was seriously turned on. And on some occasions, both. Right now, he was just pissed off and close to his heat. The need to teach this scum a lesson was incredibly high. The man scoffed turning away from both of them. As Hannibal looked to Will feeling much calmer, he could see that beautiful murderous glint in those storm blue eyes he loved so much. Hannibal nodded slowly giving his beloved the permission he was seeking, interested in seeing what he would do. Suddenly, Will wasn’t tired anymore. He was excited once again. 

A short while after the small disagreement, The man sitting across from them got up and wandered off to the small bistro they had on the plane. Both Hannibal and Will followed him, looking at things in the small gift shop directly next to the bistro as they watched him. After the man was done at the bistro they followed him down a small corridor and to a small room that was a small sitting room. It only had enough for two or three people in it. They followed him into it. Hannibal closed the door behind them and locked it. The man immediately heard it and spun around to see what it was and saw then standing there. The only response they got was a look of annoyance from him and a roll of his eyes.   
“Really? Just fucking keep away from me.” He growled angrily. Hannibal watched Will stalk forward and crowd him against the opposite wall. He let a small smirk spread across his face at the obvious discontent on the man’s face.   
“I think someone had better teach you some manners when it comes to an Alpha and omega couple. Especially since you are nothing more than a beta. Is that the problem, Darlin’? Feelin’ unwanted?” Will asked letting that southern part out full force now. Hannibal’s heart sped up in response to it. He loved that drawl. This was a different Will. A domineering Will. One that didn’t come out to play often. But when it did it was well fucking worth it. Will placed both of his hands on either side of the beta’s head trapping him there against the wall. He visibly shuddered.   
“I-I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it. I just- I had a bad breakup..” He stammered.   
“Ooh, Look at you begging already and I haven’t even done anything yet.” Will mused with a soft giggle. Hannibal chuckled at the situation playing out before him.   
“Darling boy, You have that affect when you want to.” Hannibal purred. Will glanced over his shoulder at Hannibal with dangerous seduction in his eyes that was enthralling as much as exciting. Perfection. He turned back to the beta.  
“Here is what’s going to happen. You are going to go request a seat change. I don’t want anymore problems with you again in life. You don’t know who my alpha is and you certainly don’t know who I am. I can promise you that there would be nothing that could save you from the wrath you’d be dealing with. And I will not stop him. Is that clear?” Will asked. The beta nodded.   
“Say it.” Will demanded.  
“I understand. I-I promise.” he stuttered again. Will looked at him for a long moment before doing anything. Regarding him.  
“Good. Go. I don’t want to see you again in life.” Will said moving to let him through. Will turned to see him slinking past Hannibal and out of the room. Will went to Hannibal and Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and kissed the top of his head.   
“Absolutely stunning, Sweet boy. I would have loved to see your design.” Hannibal whispered.   
“Wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth, Alpha. And then I would have given it to you.” Hannibal growled loving the animosity Will had.  
“Mmm Just like a true omega, Baby. Just wait. You will hunt. With all of us. And then we can play.” Hannibal promised. Will kissed him deep emphasizing the love he had for his alpha.   
“I love you.” Will whispered against Hannibal’s lips.  
“I love you too, Will.” Hannibal said as they went back to their seats. The man was gone. Hannibal and Will got comfortable in their seats. Hannibal laying back against the seat and Will with his head on his chest. Hannibal breathed in Will’s scent knowing that at that moment, Will was extremely close to his heat. He could even hear it him his voice. He wondered if the beta could smell it. 

By the time they landed it was almost dark and Will was cranky and hungry to say the least. This seemed to amuse Hannibal a bit once they got their car and were on their way. Hannibal dialed Duncan’s number and he answered straight away.  
“We landed about a half hour ago. We just got our car and we are on our way. And I must tell you now that our angel is hungry and cranky.” Hannibal said with a light chuckle.   
“That’s perfect because we have dinner nearly done. And we will have a hot bath for him too, if he wants it. “ Duncan said.   
“Good. We will be there in about half an hour.” Hannibal said. Will would have found Hannibal adorable if it wasn’t for the fact that the second they got off the plane Will had slipped on ice and almost fell. Will was tired and hungry and wanted his alphas. His patience was wearing thin. Will grumbled moving closer to Hannibal.  
“I know, Baby. We are almost there.” Hannibal informed as the GPS chimed telling them where to go. As they drove, Will looked out the window at the snow and the trees that covered everything. It was beautiful. Will had only ever seen pictures of Montana but he had never been there. And thankfully never for a case. This place was unhindered. It was completely clean. To make the memories he wanted. They turned down a road after a while that led down the street with dense tree covering which Will absolutely loved. It meant that no one could bother them. Hannibal held Will’s hand and watched him as he drove. Given the surroundings, it looked like Christmas and Will looked like he was about to open the best gift ever. He drove up the long drive coming to a large lodge that looked just as though it had come out of a magazine. It was beautiful and covered in snow and Christmas lights. Outside was a pickup truck that no doubt was Duncan’s. The drive had already been shoveled and salted. The lights that shown out onto the snow made it sparkle like the sugar on a sugar cookie.   
“This is beautiful.” Will whispered in amazement as Hannibal parked. They were home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally make it to Montana and are mated. Talks of the future and Will meets Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtually all smut. Plot at the end which is important to the story. Comments and Kudos are so welcome. I love hearing from you. <3

Will waited the few seconds it took for Hannibal to grab their bags that contained the clothes they had brought with them. Will suddenly felt nervous that Nigel and Duncan weren’t going to like him. He glanced up at Hannibal as they walked up the long walkway.

“Daddy?’ Will asked stopping in the middle of the walkway. Hannibal stopped turning to Will at the unease in his boy’s voice. 

“What is it, Beloved?” Hannibal asked moving a curl out of Will’s eyes. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Will asked. Hannibal could hear the fear in Will’s voice. He sounded like a scared child and it was rare that he sounded that way.

“Baby, There is no way they aren’t going to like you. They are going to love you. Common. They are waiting.” Hannibal encouraged. Will nodded grabbing Hannibal’s hand for extra support. He could tell just how nervous Will was by the way he clung to him. They walked up the four steps and to the door and Hannibal knocked. A few seconds passed and Nigel opened the door. He leaned against the door casually. He wore a black button down shirt that was just a hair too big for him and a pair of jeans that looked perfect as well. In all he looked sexy as hell standing there. As Will stood there a cold breeze blew and the alpha’s scent enveloped Will nearly sending him to his knees breathlessly. 

“Hello, Gorgeous.” He said in a gravelly voice that caused a dribble of slick to seep out of him. 

“Alpha,” Will whispered just loud enough for both Hannibal and Nigel to hear him. The immediate attraction for the man was evident by the way he took an involuntary step toward him. Hannibal allowed Will to go and let go of his hand. Hannibal could already sense the arousal in Will. Nigel tipped Will’s head up and took the opportunity to capture Will in a searing kiss that caused a ragged moan to leave Will. It was intoxicating to watch. Nigel buried one of his hands into Will’s curls keeping him against himself. After a long moment they broke the kiss out of breath. 

“Fuck, Baby. Fuckin perfect already.” Nigel whispered. 

“Hello, Brother.” Hannibal said with amusement saturating his voice. Will stepped aside and watched the two brothers share a kiss of their own. Will had dreamed of seeing that since he knew there was a possibility that he was going to end up with the three of them. Hannibal easily dominated the kiss causing a growl to leave Nigel in response. Will felt his slick make his panties grow wetter as he stood there watching. 

“Starting without me I see.” Came the calm voice of Duncan who came over holding a wooden spoon. 

“Alpha.” Will said again moving past Hannibal and Nigel and into the alpha’s warm embrace. Will immediately felt at home in Duncan’s arms. Like he always belonged there. He nuzzled into the man’s chest with a purr. Duncan pressed his nose to the top of Will’s head breathing in his scent. As the two stood there Nigel and Hannibal came into the house and closed the door behind themselves just watching Will and Duncan. Will looked up at Duncan and kissed him softly for the first time then kissing him again a little more adequately than the first time. He let Duncan lick into his mouth as he moaned. in response he pushed against the man leading him back toward the couch and pushing him down and straddling him there. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, He is beautiful.” Nigel said watching Will and Duncan.

“That they are. But he really needs to eat.” Hannibal said. Duncan kissed him again before pulling away to look at him.

“Come and eat, Sweet boy. Then you can have what you want. I promise. “ Duncan said kissing Will once more. Will whined in response but got off of Duncan eyeing the man’s cock through his black slacks he wore. He couldn’t wait to have the man inside him. Duncan got up off the couch and grabbed Will by the hand and led him to the kitchen where the food was. Nigel and Hannibal followed close behind. Duncan pulled out a chair for Will and he sat automatically. 

“Camille and Nigel made vegetable soup with some homemade bread. And we should be happy that she stepped in. He was going to make the soup from the can.” Duncan said with a chuckle.

“Brother, Still don’t know how to cook?” Hannibal asked laughing. Will looked between all three of them a little confused. He had assumed that all three of them out know how to cook given Hannibal.

“Wait you don’t know how to cook?” Will asked Nigel curiously. Nigel shook his head sheepishly.

“I Have tried to learn. I’m just not good at it.” Nigel stated.

“That is simply not true. You don’t take the time. It’s okay. He is however incredible at baking.” Hannibal said Kissing his brother in an encouraging way. It was the same way that Hannibal kissed Will when he had to do something that he didn’t want to do. To seem him act the same way with his brothers, melted Will’s heart. It was a new side to Hannibal that he was excited to get to know. Nigel and Hannibal sat at the table on either side of him and Duncan went into the kitchen and got the food and put it on the table. He began to dish out the soup and then he went back into the kitchen to get the homemade bread that Nigel made. Once all four of them had some, Duncan sat down and they began eating. Will was grateful that he was eating. He hadn’t entirely realized that he was as hungry as he was. His stomach rumbled as he took the first bite. He allowed a moan as the hot soup flooded his mouth tasting perfect and warming him instantly. He shivered in response. As he did, he was unaware that there were a pair of three eyes staring at him. 

“You lie. you may have had help. But this is very good.” Will complimented getting another spoonful and putting it into his mouth. 

“God, He is just beautiful. Even when he os eating.” Nigel mused obviously not paying attention to his food at the moment. Will looked up from his food with a deep blush on his face at the realization that he was being watched. 

“You should see him in other situations.” Hannibal said taking a sip of the wine in front of him. Will paused on putting more food into his mouth unsure if he should say anything or not but then it was decided for him. Nigel got up and went around the table and pulled Will’s chair out so that he was only next to the table in the chair. The blush had was still eminent as he wondered what it was exactly that Nigel was going to do. 

“Can I have a little fun with him, Brother?” Nigel asked. The groan that left Will gave Hannibal the answer that he needed. 

“I think Will would like that. Wouldn’t you, Baby?” Hannibal asked getting up and going to Will simply to run his fingers through Will’s hair. 

“Yes, Daddy. Please?” Will asked Nigel hoping to get what he wanted. Nigel responded by dropping to his knees in front of Will and leaning into him kissing him deep growling at the growing scent of his omega’s arousal. He couldn’t wait to taste it on him. Nigel let his hand cup the front of Will’s jeans causing his hips to jerk at the contact. He broke the kiss as Nigel squeezed him through the fabric. Nigel glanced up at Duncan for permission to continue. 

“Can I?” He asked Duncan softly. Duncan nodded.

“Make him feel good, Baby.” Duncan said. With that Nigel went to work undoing the buttons on Will’s shirt revealing perfect lightly tanned skin. He pressed kisses to Will’s collar bones and nips to them sending small sparks to Will’s most sensitive parts. Both Duncan and Hannibal watched Nigel slowly take care of Will, letting him explore him and find what their omega liked. 

“Daddy, I need more.” Will whined. It was unclear who he was talking to. But the word Daddy falling from those lips made Nigel move a bit quicker and undo his jeans. He began yanking them down.

“Up.” Nigel instructed wanting Will to lift his hips enough to rid him of the troublesome clothing. As he did, his breath hitched at the sight of Will’s lace clad cock. The scent of Will’s slick hit him with a force that was unbelievable. He was sweet and smelled like summer. He smelled like home. He could feel his own cock grow impossibly hard and he had the sudden urge to fuck Will so hard he couldn’t walk the next day. 

“Alpha, Please?” Will whined. It was then that Nigel knew exactly what was going on with the omega.

“He’s in heat. Fuck, Hannibal, Did you know?” Nigel asked looking up at his brother who was letting his nails drag across Will scalp while Nigel played with him.

“I knew he was close. His suppressants are not working anymore. Will needs his alpha’s cocks to sate him. I knew it yesterday morning when he asked for his plug after I fucked him. You should have seen him that morning. He rode my tongue so good. He made such a mess. Just like he’s making in those panties right now.” Hannibal purred pulling a whine from Will and another thrust of his hips. Nigel couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to see that sweet omegan pussy Hannibal had told him so much about. He pulled the pink lace underwear down making Will’s sizable cock slap against his belly. 

“Fuck, Look at that. Got such a big cock for an omega, Baby.” Nigel said wrapping his hand around it and stroking. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the leaking head groaning at his taste. Will gasped at the feeling. By now Duncan had come over to watch closer at how Will reacted to Nigel’s touches. will let his hand tangle into Nigel’s hair automatically. Hannibal knew Will enough to know that this was a sign of inpatients and that he wanted Nigel’s tongue on his pussy. 

“Show Nigel your pussy, Baby.” Hannibal ordered softly. Nigel stopped what he was doing and watched Will tilt his hips toward the ceiling and letting his hand run behind his cock and balls hissing at how wet he was. He did his best to shift in the chair to show Nigel his pink wet slit. He let Nigel get a good look at it before dipping his own fingers into it and then putting his fingers to Nigel’s mouth. Will moaned when he sucked his fingers clean. Will glanced to Duncan who palmed his cock through his slacks again. Will loved that sight. He wanted it. 

“Come here.” Will ordered the older man. Hannibal gave a small smirk knowing Will knew exactly what he wanted. Hannibal moved giving his brother room for where Will wanted him. He stood behind Nigel watching him rub at Will’s pussy. Hannibal got onto his knees next to Nigel pressing himself to his brother. 

“He wants you to eat him out, Brother. See how wet he is for you? Every time I fuck him he needs my knot because he wants to be stuffed full of his alphas. Taste how delectable he is, Darling.” Hannibal purred. Nigel groaned watching Will undo Duncan’s slacks. He moved to do just what Hannibal told him to. He took one lick into Will and was hooked. He heard Will moan at the same time his pussy twitched at the way his tongue touched him. 

“That’s it.” Hannibal encouraged his brother. Nigel slid his tongue over Will’s tiny clit causing him to buck into his mouth and get distracted by Nigel for just a moment before reaching into Duncan’s briefs and pulling his thick cock out. Will whimpered stroking Duncan. He licked at Duncan and then took the head of his cock into his mouth enjoying his alpha. Duncan let out his own low grunt earning him the attention of the other two watching how Will worked him over. 

“Shall we take this to a more comfortable place?” Hannibal asked. Will popped off Duncan nodding. 

“Yeah. I wanna suck Duncan’s cock properly. Take me to bed.” He ordered his three alphas through ragged breath as Nigel licked at him. Nigel stood up slowly and helped Will to stand up and pulled him into a kiss. As quickly as the kiss began, Will ended it. 

“Alpha, take me to bed.” Will repeated in that tone he had on the plane. This made Hannibal smirk again at the way his brothers looked at Will for a second before Nigel simply nodded grabbing him by the hand and leading him through the house.

“Demanding little thing aren’t you?” Nigel asked. Will purred. 

“Only when I’m not getting what I want, Daddy.” Will said. This time Nigel knew he was the one who was being talked to. 

“I assure you if you don’t do what our angel wants, he will take it from you. And I will say it is exquisite when he does. Though it is rare at this point he needs us to take care of him.” Hannibal explained as they went up the stairs and to a room where there was a giant bed. Will let go of Nigel’s hand kissing him and then going to Hannibal and doing the same thing. When he was done with that he took Duncan by the hand and led him to the bed and began stripping him of his clothing eyeing every scar and kissing each and every one of them before pushing the man onto the bed. He looked over at Hannibal and Nigel.

“You coming, Daddy? Or just going to watch all night?” Will asked a bit impatiently licking up Duncan’s cock properly. it twitched under the delicate touch. Will loved Duncan’s cock already. It was long like Hannibal’s but just a bit thicker. Will felt Hannibal and Nigel get onto the bed with them. Will did his best to present his leaking pussy to both of his alphas. He wondered which of them would do something first and if he could tell the difference when they did. He took Duncan into his mouth at once not wanting to waste his time. He had waited so long for this and he needed it. He purred feeling Duncan’s gentle hand in his hair. He could tell that Duncan was a quiet lover. And that made Will wonder if he could make the man loud. He wanted to. After a moment he felt fingers at his pussy and they pushed in sweetly making him moan. They began moving inside of him making him rock his hips back onto those fingers trying to get them deeper and harder. After a moment he let Duncan’s cock fall from his mouth gasping. 

“Fuuck. Keep going please..” Will moaned feeling an orgasm already making itself known. 

“That’s it, Darling Boy. Show Nigel how good you can be.” Hannibal encouraged as Duncan reached down pinching his nipples gently sending more pleasure through him. Hannibal continued to finger him hitting that sweet spot inside him making him feel like he was going to explode. 

“Come for your Daddies, Gorgeous.” Nigel purred in Will’s ear. A second later, Will tensed coming over Duncan’s thighs and on the bed an soaking Hannibal’s hand. 

“Ohh Fuckk, Daddy. “ Will moaned as Hannibal took his fingers from his pussy. He looked back to see Hannibal feeding Nigel his release off his fingers. It sent another wave of want through Will. He felt so empty. He needed to be filled. 

“Come here, Sweet thing.” Duncan said sensing just want he needed. He moved to straddling him. Duncan let his fingers run along Will’s folds just to feel how wet he was on his own before taking a taste. Will watched the way the man’s expression changed. In an instant, Duncan grabbed Will by the hips and flipped him on to his stomach on the bed. The other two watched in amazement at his Duncan changed immediately. 

“Oh he’s going to be fucked good.” Nigel purred knowing the exact treatment Will was going to get. He had been on the receiving end of that on many occasions and he loved every second of it. Will moaned When the man dragged his hips back and up so he could see Will’s pussy gaping just the faintest bit from being fingered. Duncan stroked his cock for a moment rubbing the head of it against Will’s hole making him moan and making it twitch with want.

“Alpha please. I need your cock. make me yours.” Will begged. That seemed to do it for Duncan and he pushed into Will hard and slow bottoming out in one go. Will reached back digging his nails into the older man’s hip. 

“So fucking tight.” Duncan growled breathlessly. He began moving at once. Will moaned out and let the man fuck into him. Finally he raised himself onto his arms and moved his hips back, fucking himself back on the alphas big cock. 

“Daddyy, He’s so fucking good.” Will keened letting Duncan grab him around the middle and lift him so he was on his knees driving the alpha deeper into his pussy. The new angle his all of his sweet spots in all the right places and caused him to almost scream out. 

“I know. He’s so good at filling me up too.” Nigel purred With a moan. Will looked over to Hannibal having laid Nigel out on the bed and begin sucking his cock and fingering him. 

“Oh God…” Will moaned feeling sweat tricking down his back as he continued to be fucked hard.

“Do you want my knot, Baby?” Duncan asked. Will nodded at once.

“Knot me, Alpha. fill me. need it.” Will groaned feeling an intense heat flood him and the sudden need for a knot. all semblance of anything else left him. Suddenly Duncan pulled out of him completely making Will growl in impatience and an anger he never felt at losing a cock before. Duncan sat against the headboard of the bed watching as Will got up and followed dripping slick onto the bed. The omega’s normally blue eyes had an almost black look to them. He was in a full blown heat now and Duncan caused it. Will wasted no time straddling him and sitting on his cock. 

“Mate me, Alphas.” Will moaned bouncing on Duncan’s cock. With that Nigel and Hannibal came over and wrapped his hand around Will’s cock. All three of them were ready to mark him the second his orgasm hit. This was exactly what all four of them had wanted for so long it hurt. Suddenly Will let out a cut off cry When Duncan shoved his knot into him making him instantly spurt come and slick all over the place. The sudden pain of three sets of teeth ripping into him made his vision white out completely and everything disappear around him other than the overwhelming scent of his Alphas and the constant feel of his alpha under him filling him to the brim with his seed over and over again. 

When he opened his eyes he was on his side still wrapped around Duncan with his cock still fully sheathed in him. He let out a weak moan feeling Duncan release more come into him. 

“Are you alright, Love?” Duncan asked lifting his chin to kiss him. Will nodded moving his hips just a fraction making Duncan groan. He felt A tongue on his neck obviously cleaning one of the three wounds that they had given him. 

“Wanna mark you, Daddy?” Will asked Duncan sweetly knowing he could coax another orgasm from the man.

“That’s it sweet boy. Mark your Daddies.” Hannibal purred into Will’s ear as he pet over Will’s back and shoulders being careful not to touch the bite Duncan made. Will moved his hips driving Duncan’s knot deeper. Continouous groans and moans left him. Will let his hand wander between them and to his stretched pussy feeling his alphas seed trickling out of him even around his knot. 

“Look at that alpha. So much cum.” Will whimpered putting it to his mouth and sucking it off his fingers. 

“So fucking, Sexy, gorgeous.” Nigel purred. Will continued moving his hips. he knew Duncan wouldn’t last too much longer.

“Common, Daddy. Come for me.” Will purred in Duncan’s ear biting his earlobe And that did it. In an instant Duncan was coming hard into Will and Will took that opportunity to Bite down hard on Duncan’s neck and draw blood. THe moan that Duncan let out made Will’s cock harden a fraction again. Will moaned at the feel of the alpha’s nails digging into his lower back leaving marks that would be visible the next day. Will smiled kissing Duncan lazily as Nigel laid down behind Duncan. Will felt Hannibal move up closer to him and he turned to kiss him sharing the taste of Duncan’s blood between them. 

“So good for us, Will.” Hannibal purred nuzzling against Will. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will whispered before turning to Nigel who was kissing Duncan and licking the wound Will left. Will watched Nigel for a moment enjoying the way he looked so differently from Duncan and Hannibal with his hair styled differently and the tattoo on the side of his neck that just made him want to lick over it. 

“Fuckin Perfect.” Nigel agreed against Duncan’s shoulder. 

“Omega..” Duncan Whispered.

“Alpha?” Will asked sweeping his hand through his hair gently. 

“I haven’t felt like that with an omega before.” Duncan admitted quietly. 

“I’m your omega now. All of yours. Forever.” Will purred. After a few moments, Duncan’s knot went down and he slid his cock out leaving a mess on the bed. He moaned at the loss. He felt so empty already and he could feel his heat was going to get worse rather than better. And it was going to be soon. A second later Hannibal pulled Will so he was laying on his back. 

“If you think we are done with you for the night, Darling, You are mistaken.” Hannibal purred getting up and settling himself between Will’s legs pushing them up and apart so he could see just how used he was. His pussy was just barely puffy surprisingly but leaking Duncan’s cum. 

“Come look at what you did, Darling Brother.” Hannibal said grabbing his brother’s hand and pulling him to look. The look of lust passed on his face again when Will made a show of pushing his cum out of his pussy. 

“Making such a fuckin mess..” Nigel said running his finger through the mess leaking from Will before licking it off his finger. He hummed at the taste of Duncan on Will. Will wrapped his hand around his hardening cock again and working it just a bit until Nigel pushed his hand away and he laid down on his stomach between Will’s thighs and went to work lapping at the omega’s pussy. Will’s hips bucked up once again as Nigel licked his brother’s cum from him. Will knew it should probably seem dirty and disgusting but it was fucking hot as hell knowing that if One of them made a mess of him that Nigel would lick it out of him. 

“God that so fucking Hot.” Will moaned. 

“What is, Will?” Hannibal asked in his psychiatrist tone. Will moaned at that and then answered the question. 

“That Nigel is so willing to clean me up after you make a mess of me.” Will said. 

“Always, Baby.” Nigel said nipping at Will’s thigh. Will sat up on his elbows to look as his alpha ate him out. Nigel kept eye contact with him as he continued to. 

“Come up here and fuck me, Alpha.” Will demanded suddenly feeling the ache of being empty again. If this truly was a heat, it was one of the most mild heats he’d ever had. Will gasped When Nigel pushed into his tight heat. 

“Fuck, Gorgeous, Even after Duncan’s big cock you’re so fucking tight. I bet you drive Hannibal insane, Don’t you, Baby?” Nigel asked snapping his hips forward hard and fast. 

“Oh my God, Nigel. Just like that. Please?” Will begged clawing at Nigel’s shoulders. 

“Yeah? Like it hard and fast too?” Nigel asked picking his hip up off the bed so he could slam into Will s hard as he could. 

“Oh he loves it hard and fast.” Hannibal said as Duncan moved over to the other side of the bed where Hannibal was and laid behind him enjoying the sound their omega was making. He really was something. Fucking him was amazing but watching was just as good knowing that he was completely full of his cum and was about to be full of both of his brother’s too was an intoxicating feeling. He chose them. Duncan reached around Hannibal and wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began stroking his sending a shiver down Hannibal’s spine. 

“You did so good brining him to us, Hannibal. He’s just as perfect as you said.” Duncan whispered in Hannibal’s ear kissing his neck. He nipped there making Hannibal’s hips shift as the pain sent small waves of pleasure down him.

“Fuck. Look at them, Will. So hot together aren’t they? Talking about how good you are for all of us. And you really are. Most omegas couldn’t take two knots. Let alone three. Do you want my knot, Will?” Nigel asked. Will moaned feeling the alpha getting close. He knew when Nigel pushed his knot in, he was going to come painfully around it, milking him for all he was worth.

“Knot me, Alpha. Waited for so long for it. I need it. Need to feel your cum leaking out of me, Daddy.” Will moaned moving his hips against Nigel’s for the emphasis on just how much he wanted it. Nigel growled and went harder into Will before suddenly shoving his knot into Will and coming hard and deep. Will near howled with the pain as Nigel bit him once more where he had bitten him previously. There would definitely be a scar there that would be noticeable to everyone. Nigel reached between them and began stroking Will’s cock and rocking his hips as much as his knot would allow. He wanted their omega to come on his knot. 

“Daddy..” Will moaned as Nigel kept going on him. 

“That’s it, Baby. Come for me.” Nigel purred feeling their omega get impossibly tighter around him. He watched Will freeze up and stop moving and clenching around him pulling another orgasm from Nigel as Will came. He Helped Will to lay on top of him comfortably while they waited for his knot to deflate. Before either of them could think of that Hannibal was up and between Nigel’s legs eyeing where they were connected. He let his fingers rub Will’s pussy around Nigel’s knot. Will moaned and so did Nigel causing him to fill Will even more with his release.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal, If you don’t stop, You’re never going to get a chance to fuck our boy.” Nigel Whined. 

“Oh I’ll get a turn. Darling knows he’s getting all three of our knots. Don’t you, Sweet boy?” Hannibal asked. Will whined clenching around Nigel visibly.

“Yes, Daddy. Need it.” Will said. Nigel groaned at the way Will begged. He knew that he was never going to have enough of this omega. That he was got by this minx and that was the end of it. And he couldn’t believe it. There was nothing he could do. Not that he wanted to do anything about it. He hadn’t ever even felt this way with Gabi. He’d never shared this kind of an emotional attachment to her. He had tried. And by this, he knew he had never been in love with her. He was in love with the idea of having a love this strong. Like all the fairy tail stories. Long ago he had accepted the fact that it would never be him that was chosen. It was always the one next to him. He was one of the only Alphas working for Darko that wasn’t mated. Even Darko was mated to a beautiful girl who took care of him. He watched for years as everyone around them began to get mates and have pups. When he had met Gabi, he had loved her instantly. She was something that no one could compare to. Or so he had thought. But once he was married to her, he had found otherwise that she was sleeping around on him and that she was looking for something else. He still wasn’t sure what that was. But now it didn’t matter. He had Hannibal and Duncan and Will. He pulled Will into a kiss. Will purred at the feeling. 

“You’re perfect, Love.” He told Will. Both Hannibal and Duncan looked at him curiously by the way he was talking to Will. So soft and so urgently. Neither had seen their brother react to someone the way he reacted to Will. Will leaned down and kissed Nigel again and again not wanting to stop. There was no way he could ever stop. Finally after a few moments, his knot went down enough to let Will slide off his cock. He groaned loudly at the feeling of Will’s slick and his brother’s cum making a mess of him. They were all going to need a long and hot shower after this. 

“Go give Daddy what he needs, Darling.” Nigel whispered kissing Will once more. Will turned to Hannibal who was already waiting for him. 

“How do you want me, Daddy?” Will asked stroking his cock a bit just to relieve the arousal for a second. Will couldn’t believe how much he still wanted his alpha’s cocks. He thought that he would be tired by now or that his pussy wasn’t going to be able to take it but all he felt was the need to be filled and fucked full. As he thought about it, his pussy leaked cum and slick down his thighs and onto the bed. Hannibal watched him and watched the fluid trickle from him. Hannibal reached his hand between Will’s thighs rubbing his wet pussy and groaning when fluid seeped onto his fingers. 

“Still so wet, Baby. Can’t even tell what’s cum and what’s slick. Get on your hands and knees, Will.” Hannibal ordered. Will did as he was told. Nigel helped by putting a pillow under Will’s hips to make it easier for him to stay where he was wanted. After he was done, Nigel went to Duncan and curled up to watch their boy be fucked. Hannibal go behind Will and continued to play with Will’s pussy. Weak moans came from Will as he tried to move his hips back to get the man’s fingers to penetrate him. 

“Fuck, Daddy, Please. I’m being good for you , Daddy.” Will begged pulling a moan from Nigel on the other side of the bed. Will glanced over at Duncan and Nigel who watched intently and were petting each other heavily and kissing. 

“Common, Hanni, Give our omega what he wants.” Duncan said. With that Hannibal stopped playing and thrust his cock into Will harshly. Will clawed at the bed and pushed back against Hannibal. 

“That what you what you want, Baby boy?” Hannibal asked pulling out almost all the way.

“Yes, Daddy.” Will begged. Hannibal slammed back in hard and fast. Having watched Will take both his brothers knots had made him crazy. And now he wanted his beloved with a feroticy that he never thought he would endure. He wanted to fill Will good and hard. He was fairly certain that he already would have a hard time walking the next day but he wanted to be sure. 

“Oh, God, Hannibal. Yesss.” Will keened. Neither of them were to last long this way and they both knew it. 

“Common, Will. Cum for me. Just like you did for Nigel and Duncan. Show mw how much you love this.” Hannibal purred digging his nails into Will’s hips as he pulled him back on his cock. 

“Oh, Daddy, Harder. Give me your knot, Alpha. “ Will ordered. Will got what he wanted and Hannibal fucked him harder than he’d ever fucked the omega before. Constant near shrieks came from Will. Will came once more around Hannibal’s cock leaking a puddle of slick onto the bed. Seconds later Hannibal came popping his knot deep into Will causing another orgasm to wrack Will hard. The omega collapsed onto the bed Yanking Hannibal by the knot almost painfully. 

“Fuck..Hannibal.” Nigel whispered in surprise. Constant purrs left Will. He did the best he could to catch his breath as he shook from the orgasm he’d just had. Hannibal pulled Will back against himself on the bed so Will was laying with him. Hannibal growled low feeling Will’s pussy pulse with the aftermath of his climax. 

“Daddy..” Will whined. 

“Yes, Sweet boy?” Hannibal asked kissing Will’s cheek as the other two came over to be with them. 

“M'so full, Daddy. Feel.” Will said leading his alpha’s hand to his lower tummy. He straightened his legs so the other two could see too. Sure enough, Will was so full for them he looked bigger than when Hannibal had filled him alone. 

“That’s fuckin hot.” Nigel growled. 

“Imagine how he would look filled with our pups.” Duncan agreed. Will whined in response. Hannibal groaned feeling Will squeeze him again at his brother’s words.

“I think he likes that idea. Look at him milking Hannibal for all his cum. That’s it, Baby. Take what you need from him.” Nigel encouraged as Will moved his hips just a bit. Hannibal growled feeling over sensitive but letting Will continue. Finally after one more orgasm which Nigel coaxed from him by rubbing his clit, Will calmed down enough to let Hannibal’s knot go down. As Will kissed Nigel Hannibal gently pulled out knowing Will would probably be sore. 

“Are you alright, Sweet boy?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded slowly. He was sore but it wasn’t too bad. 

“I’m okay, Daddy. Nothing I didn’t ask for.” He said turning to kiss Hannibal. Will purred as the four of them laid there for a while feeling sated and whole for the first time in so long. None of them had ever felt this good. 

“We’re here.” Will said happily.

“Indeed we are.” Hannibal agreed as Will took his time to pet each one of his mates as if to make sure it was real and he wasn’t dreaming. Hannibal watched both of his brothers lean into Will’s soft touch on their cheeks and it made him melt. He’d never seen either of them this way. After a short While they decided on a shower to work out the aches in their muscles. All three alphas took turns washing Will and letting him do the same to them. When they were finished Duncan and Hannibal changed the sheets while Nigel held Will in the chair in the corner of the room. The omega was already falling asleep. Once the bed was finished they all piled into the bed and curled up with each other. The only thing that could be heard was the purrs of Will and his alphas.

Will stretched and groaned when he woke up. One of his alphas pulled him closer and nuzzled into him. He ran his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. He was sure it was Duncan or Nigel by the feel of it. Hannibal’s hair was just a little shorter than the other two. 

“Daddy, Lemme up. have to go to the bathroom.” Will mumbled. The alpha kissed his forehead before letting him up. Will slowly and carefully got out of the bed and went to the bathroom feeling sore but good. As he finished in the bathroom his stomach started rumbling and he decided to go downstairs for something to eat. Looking at the clock he realized it was nine in the morning and that Hannibal wasn’t out of bed yet. He really must have wore him out if the doctor wasn’t out of bed yet. As he went down stairs, he wondered if Bev had texted or called. He didn’t even know where his phone was. They had gotten there and pretty much dropped their bags in the hall and ignored them. Which he was okay with but he didn’t want her to worry. He went to their bags and found it quickly. Sure enough there were three missed calls from her and six text messages from her.

BEV: I hope your flight went okay. Text me when you can.

BEV: Did you make it to your alphas? 

BEV: Common, Graham. You said you’d text me when you got there. 

BEV: You better be getting fucked by your alphas. I’m starting to get worried.

BEV: Damnit answer your phone before I come there and hurt you.

BEV: I’m going to call Hannibal.

As Will read them a grin appeared on his face. He knew that she was impatient and he couldn’t blame her. He should have at least texted her when he got there but it had slipped his mind. He had wanted his alphas so damn bad. He quickly pushed the button to call her. She answered on the first ring.

“Oh finally. You never called or anything.” She said.

“I know. I’m sorry. We got here and things got pretty crazy.” Will said.

“You mean you got fucked good and hard.” Bev said happily. Will laughed.

“Well, I am sore to say the least. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Will gushed. 

“So are you mated now, Graham?” She asked.

“We are mated. I can’t believe it finally happened. I’m so happy.” Will said as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and pull him back gently. It was Hannibal. He kissed Will deep while Bev talked in his ear. Will must have let out a little sound because Bev asked him what he was doing.

“Good morning, Miss. Katz. “ Hannibal said letting her know they weren’t doing anything dirty on the phone with her. 

“Good morning, Lecter. Taking care of Will?” She asked in a playful tone.

“I’m sure he will tell you just how good we took care of him last night. I will let you get back to your conversation. Coffee, Will?” Hannibal said stunning her.

“Always coffee, Daddy.” Will said.

“Oh my god. How did he know you tell me what happens?” She asked laughing.

“Because he’s Hannibal. He knows you’re my best friend. Therefore he assumes I tell you everything. And I do.” Will said laughing with her. 

“yeah, I suppose that’s true. Alright. I will let you get back to your alphas. I’m supposed to be working the lab anyway. Jack has us on another brutal case. The first without you and he is bitchy to say the least.”

“That sounds like Jack. Hey, try to get Price and Zeller together. They like each other but they are being odd about it. I think it would make Hannibal happy if they got together.” Will said. 

“Will do. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Will said hanging up with Bev and throwing his phone on the counter and going to Hannibal. Hannibal lifted his chin to inspect the bites.

“Not too bad?” Hannibal asked. Will shook his head.

“Not too bad at all.” Will said pulling Hannibal into a kiss. 

“Good. Are you sore here?” Hannibal asked dipping his hand into Will’s pajama bottoms and to his pussy feeling that it was still puffy. A small whine left Will.

“Not too bad. Still leaking your cum, Daddy.” Will said as Hannibal slowly played with him. Not to really get him worked up but just to feel what his brothers and him did to Will. 

“I feel that, Baby. You did so good for us.” Hannibal said pulling his hand out and licking his finger clean savoring the taste of his brothers and himself mixed with Will.

“It felt good. So good.” Will agreed. Hannibal kissed Will again before turning to the coffee maker and tending to it.

“Are Duncan and Nigel awake?” Will asked. Hannibal shook his head. 

“They were still asleep when I noticed you were gone.” Hannibal explained.

“Duncan is a cuddler. I love it.” Will said smiling remembering how he was held by the man.

“That he is. So is Nigel but usually only with Duncan. Though I think he may make an exception for you. I don’t think he will keep his hands off of you. Be prepared to be even more sore than you are currently, Darling.” Hannibal said pouring coffee for Will. Will nodded having no doubt about that. From what Duncan had told him and by his experiences he night before, Nigel could be pretty much insatiable. 

“What about Duncan? How is he normally?” Will asked.

“Duncan is normally softer. Though last night he got rough which to be honest was intoxicating to see. He doesn’t even get that way with Nigel. In order for Nigel to get him to be rough, he usually has to take it from him. Unless he has changed a bit in the time I have been away.”

“It completely amazes me that Nigel bottoms for Duncan.” Will said not realizing that Nigel actually walked into the room.

“Oh Sweetheart, If you ask nicely I’d bottom for you too.” Nigel purred crowding Will against the counter and kissing him.

“Mmm, darlin, By the time I’m done with you, you’d be begging for me to fuck you.” Will promised against his lips. Hannibal watched in amusement as Nigel had no Idea how Will truly was when he got dominant. Will had made him beg for it on more than one occasion and that wasn’t an easy thing to do.

“You think so?” Nigel asked.

“Dearest Brother, He is serious. You have no idea what you’re getting into on that one. Will can be the cruelest with punishments but the sweetest at rewards.” Hannibal said. Nigel looked at Hannibal surprised.

“You have bottomed for Will?”

“He did. And tell him how that went, Daddy.” Will said.

“He had me begging for it in fifteen minutes of our play. And he left me to beg for an hour before he finally even touched me there. And when he did it was the best thing I had ever felt, aside from last night.” Hannibal said handing Nigel a cup of coffee. Nigel took it.

“You made the Chesapeake Ripper beg?” Nigel asked incredulously.

“He did. So if you aren’t ready to be punished, then don’t taunt him.” Hannibal said kissing Will before going to the table himself. 

“Now that is not something I would have expected.” Nigel said. Will smiled up at Nigel.

“There are a lot of things about me that will surprise you.” Will promised. 

“I have no doubt of that, Gorgeous.” Nigel said sitting next to Hannibal.

“Is Duncan awake yet?” Will asked. Nigel shook his head.

“Im gonna go wake him up.” Will said smiling. Nigel went to follow Will but Hannibal caught him.

“I missed you brother.” Hannibal said. Hannibal wanted to see what Will was going to do with Duncan. 

Will walked up he steps to his new home looking around loving the way that Nigel and Duncan had decorated it. There were a few of his favorite colors all over the house that were so different than Hannibal’s house but somehow it still reminded him of Hannibal. Maybe it was because this was home. This was where all of his alphas were. He loved it. It felt warm and perfect. When he got to the bedroom the strong smell of Duncan was there where he was asleep. He could hear the deep breathing of the alpha. He sounded content. But he wanted his alpha to wake up and join them in the kitchen for coffee and breakfast that he could now smell Hannibal cooking. He crawled up the bed and straddled Duncan who lay on his back. He could feel Duncan was hard even in his sleep. Will carefully moved off of his alpha and decided to wake him up in another way. He crawled under the blankets hoping not to wake the man and settled between his legs. He stroked Duncan’s cock through his briefs and then slowly and gently pulled them down just enough to get access to what he wanted. Will watched a bead of precum leak from Duncan’s cock and he licked it up savoring the taste. He swirled his tongue around the head earning him a soft groan in Duncan’s sleep. Will continued to lick and suck gently at the head until he knew Duncan was awake enough to know what was happening. 

“Good morning, Alpha.” Will whispered taking the rest of Duncan’s cock into his mouth and into his throat. 

“Will..” Duncan hissed as his hips bucked forward trying to fuck Will’s mouth. Will hummed in appreciation. He pulled off his alpha’s cock for a second.

“That’s it, Daddy. Fuck my mouth.” Will encouraged going back down on Duncan’s cock. In response he grabbed the back of Will’s head and pushed him further down making him choke for a second before he got used to it. Pretty soon Duncan kept him there letting out a long drawn out moan of Will’s name and coming down Will’s throat. Will swallowed all Duncan had to offer before he was pulled up by Duncan and kissed roughly. Will moaned loving the way Duncan tasted. A moment later Will found himself on his back with his pajama pants being dragged off of him and thrown somewhere in the room. Duncan forced his thighs apart eyeing Will’s puffy pink pussy. He let his thumb rub across his clit making Will’s hips move just a fraction. 

“Look at you. Beautiful Omega.” Duncan said moving to lay on his stomach. He felt Will’s pussy twitch at the first touch of his tongue to it and then the taste of his slick. He rested Will’s legs over his shoulders and let his tongue circle Will’s clit.

“Ohhh, Fuck.” Will whispered as Duncan worked him slowly. He felt slick trickle from him and Duncan lapped it up eagerly humming at the taste. Even the way Duncan ate him out was so much different than Nigel and Hannibal. It felt so good. Will threaded his fingers in Duncan’s hair but the man grabbed both his hands and pinned him by the wrists to his sides so he couldn’t touch. 

“Don’t Move.” Duncan ordered before going to back to eating Will out. Will couldn’t help the way his hips tried to move forward against Duncan’s tongue when he licked his clit. Duncan took the cues of Will’s body to tell him what to do and how to do it. As he continued his assault on Will’s clit, the young omega’s thighs because to twitch.

“Daddyyy, Gonna come..” Will keened. Duncan licked up his entrance and sucked his clit hard suddenly hearing broken moans from Will and getting a mouthful of his Omega’s sweet juices. He only let up when Will was whining that it was too much. Duncan let go of Will’s wrists and moved up his body and kissed him hard letting Will taste himself on his tongue. 

“That was so fucking good…” Will whispered still twitching from Duncan’s tongue. He kissed the man again listening to him hum at Will’s attention.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will whispered. 

“You’re quite welcome, Love.” Duncan said. 

“Hannibal is making breakfast. Do you want some?”

“I think I just had he best breakfast I could have had.” Duncan said making Will blush hard. 

“Well either way. Common. Come get coffee.” Will said getting up and pulling his alpha out of bed. 

“If you insist, Darling.” Duncan said pulling on his briefs and handing Will his pajama pants back. Will put them on and they went downstairs. Hannibal was plating food and Nigel was talking to him. 

“We thought you two might miss breakfast the way you sounded. Sounded absolutely delicious.” Nigel said with a wink.

“He tasted delicious, Too.” Duncan agreed lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before heading for the front door to go to the porch. Will sat at the table and Hannibal put his food in front of him.

“Eat. If you are going to keep this up, You need protein.” Hannibal said lovingly.

“Oh I just got a lot of that.” Will said smiling up at Hannibal.

“You insatiable boy.” Hannibal said kissing Will. 

“You love it.” Will said.

“Indeed I do.” Hannibal said sitting next to Will. As Will ate he noticed Nigel glancing up at him every now and then.

“What is it?” Will asked finally. Nigel shook his head slowly.

“How the Hell did Hannibal find you? Just how are you so perfect for us?” Nigel asked. Will shrugged.

“I don’t know. But I’m happy he did. “ Will said continuing to eat. 

When Duncan came into the house, He had flecks of snow in his hair. He put his phone away and sat at the table.

“Camille just called to check in.” Duncan said.

“How is she?” Nigel asked. 

“She is okay. She said she might stop over later to meet Hannibal and Will.” Duncan said. 

“That would be lovely.” Hannibal said. Will nodded.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Will said happily. They finished their food and decided to get Hannibal and Will’s things unpacked. That didn’t take too long luckily. It was only then that Will realized how little clothes he’d packed. They had said that they would go to get him more clothing in the coming days and Will agreed. 

“I think I am going to shower quick.” Will said. 

“Okay. I’ll show you how it works. It’s a little wonky. I need to fix it.” Nigel said. Will agreed and they went up to the shower. It was indeed tricky. It liked to try to lean more to the cold setting but finally Nigel got it to work. He kissed Will deep and left him to shower. As he undressed, He noticed various bruises that the brothers had left on him. His thighs were the worst for obvious reasons and then he went and looked in the mirror seeing three angry bites on his neck and shoulder gasping. They looked read but didn’t hurt too bad. He could tell which one was which easily. Nigel’s was the deepest. Hannibal’s was a bit wider and Duncan’s seemed to be less of both. A smile spread across his face. He was officially claimed. He stepped into the shower washing himself carefully and staying in a few extra minutes just to enjoy it. He finally stepped out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed in a pair of old worn jeans and a regular white t-shirt and went back down stairs where Hannibal Nigel and Duncan were talking and catching up. Will went to Nigel sitting in the chair next to the couch and sat in his lap. He immediately accepted Will here. 

“How was your shower, Angel? The water stay hot?” Nigel asked.

“The shower was good. The water behaved.” Will said. 

“Good. Hannibal was just telling us about some of the work you have done with the FBI and how you met your friend Bev.” Nigel said.

“Yeah that’s a fun story.” Will said laughing. Hannibal gave Will a smile. 

“She is a really good person. Will talked to her already this morning. You should see Her and Will together. They can be quite the handful.”

“Did he tell you about the time that he came out drinking with Bev and I?” Will asked. Nigel nodded.

“Yeah he said you teased him all night.”

“Yeah and then when we got back to his house he had me over his knee spanking me. That was a fun night.” Will said laughing. 

“So Will likes being spanked?” Duncan asked.

“He more than likes it. If you spank him just right, He can come just from that.” Hannibal told them.

“Oh really?” We just might have to test that out later then.” Nigel said nipping Will’s earlobe. Will nodded as there was a knock on the door. Duncan got up and went to the door and looked through the peephole. It was obviously who he expected it to be because he opened the door. A girl wearing a heavy parka came into the house and took her thick fur hat off handing it to Duncan who hung it on the hook. He also took her coat. 

“It is freezing out there.” She said. SHe had dark long hair that was in a bun. She was on the short side as she followed Duncan into the house.

“That it is. Camille I want you to meet Hannibal, My brother. And this is our omega, Will.” Duncan said. Will stood up immediately. She came over to Will with a small smile.

“Both he and Nigel have talked so much about you. Honestly I was beginning to think they were crazy and were sharing it.” She joked.

“Folie a` deux.” Will said smiling at her.

“What?” She asked softly.

“Madness shared by two.” Will said.

“Exactly. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Camille said hugging Will. Will hugged her back. He hadn’t honestly thought that he was going to get this kind of reaction from her. He thought there might be some hard feelings.

“Yeah I feel the same way.” Will said.

“Well we are definitely going to have to hang out. I mean considering you’re my stepdad judging by the bites.” She said winking. If Will had been drinking something he would have choked on it. Nigel laughed at her enthusiasm. 

“Did you guys not tell him anything about me?” Camille asked.

“Oh no they have. I just didn’t think you were this…um”

“Bubbly?” She offered. 

“Yeah.” Will said laughing. 

“Well, I wasn’t always but things have changed.” She said going back to Duncan. 

“How so?” Will asked.

“He’s my Dad now. He promised I’d always be safe with him. He came back for me. He didn’t have to.” Camille said.

“Camille, I can promise you are safe with all of us.” Will said recalling her story. He wanted nothing more than for her to trust them. 

“Nigel and him have been teaching me to take care of things. He said that you and Hannibal are good at things too. What are you good at?” She asked Will.

“Well, Fly fishing. I can teach you to make lures. I can teach you about plants you can eat in the wilderness if you get stranded. Things like that.” Will said. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun. Hannibal, What do you do?” 

“I can teach you to track your prey easily in different methods than Duncan has showed you. Among other various things.” Hannibal explained. 

“There are so many ways, aren’t there? I find my favorite to be when they have no idea you’re there. And that sudden look of fear.” She said quietly. She certainly had that murderous tone to her that Will loved. He could see her and him hunting together.

“That is satisfying.” Will agreed.

“Hey do you want to go for a walk with me? I can show you around a little bit? That if the alphas don’t mind.” She asked looking at them. 

“We don’t mind, Camille. It will be good for Will to know his way around.” Hannibal said. Will got ready to go with Camille and he kissed each of his alphas before leaving the house with her. 

Will had not ever expected this. To get along with her so well. But he did. When they went out Camille told him all about how Duncan had saved her and how the weeks after were so hard because of coming off of the crap that they had fed into her. She explained how Duncan took care of her even after she wanted to shoot him for killing her family. 

“If I had killed him that day, I wouldn’t have the family I have. I would have killed another. And that wouldn’t have been right.” Camille said. 

“I’m grateful you didn’t I honestly don’t think Hannibal or Nigel would have survived that. They need him. I need him.” Will explained. She nodded.

“I understand. I need them too. They have taught me so much. Not even about killing but I didn’t know what it was like to have someone take care of me. No one had. I was always alone.”

“Me too. Hannibal was the first person to ever really show me what it was like to be taken care of. In the beginning it was scary.” Will said.

“Yeah because you don’t know what to do with yourself. You kinda feel like the bottom is going to drop out at any time.” She said. Will nodded.

“Exactly. And there is nothing you can do about it but wait for it to happen.” Will agreed. She led him into a small shed that was a ways away from the house.

“This is one of the sheds. There are a lot of things in here. There are weapons. If you need one, Here they are. Did they do a walk through of the house with you yet?” She asked. Will shook his head eyeing all of the knives that hung there.

“No. Not yet.” Will said.

“Well there are a few underground passages that lead to the house. From this building is one of them. We will use this way to go back. They will give you a key. There are three other buildings. One had vehicles. This one is weaponry and the other one is in case you can’t get out period. You can lock yourself in there. It has provisions enough for all of us if we need it including separate bedrooms if for some reason they are needed. After Damocles sent the A team after Dad he decided he was going to have somewhere that was virtually impenetrable and safe. I have one too. But if anything happened, I’d rather be here.” Camille explained. By the way she talked about Duncan, it was obvious that her previous hate for the man had turned to an unconditional love that he understood.

“You know I went through something similar as you and Duncan. I worked for the FBI and we were on a case and we got the information for the murderer and there was a dime dropped to him that we were coming. When we got there he had already killed his wife and was working on his daughter when we got there. I shot him ten times. I killed him. And Abigail lived for a while. She hated me for killing her father.” Will explained.

“I know how she felt. What happened to her? You talk about her in the past tense.” Camille pointed out.

“She died. The infection from her wounds was too bad.” Will explained.

“So you never got the chance to repent to her.” Camille said sadly as she led him through the small shed and to the other side.

“No. I didn’t” Will said. He hated that he couldn’t. He loved her even now as though she was his own.

“I wish you could have.” Camille said turning to him and hugging him.

“Me too. I’m so happy Duncan has you.” Will said. 

“I’m happy I have him.” Camille agreed as she flipped on the light to the giant hall that was underground. She closed the door behind them and set a security alarm and they began walking the length of the hall in silence.

When they got back Duncan Nigel and Hannibal were in the kitchen working on dinner and talking. The first one to greet him was Nigel. He wasn’t even out of his coat yet as he started kissing Will. Duncan greeted Camille with a hug and a kiss to her cheek. 

“Did you get to show him all of it?” Duncan asked.

“No. We went to the shed and we walked back. I can show him more tomorrow or something. Unless you guys show him first.” She said. 

“You didn’t plan on going on any jobs?” Duncan asked. She shook her head.

“There are none at the moment. At least none that Vivian can’t handle. She will call if she needs me.” Camille explained. 

“Good. Are you staying for dinner? Hannibal is cooking tonight.” Duncan stated.

“If it’s okay with all of you. I’d like to spend time with all of you.” She said.

“Of course you can. You’re family.” Hannibal said to her giving her a smile. She smiled back at him. They all sat at the table in the kitchen enjoying their food and talking and laughing. It was the first time Will had ever had any semblance of a family. was this what it felt like? To be loved by a family? If it was, It was the best feeling he had ever had. He felt whole. 

That night after Camille had left for the night and they were settled into bed, Will lay nestled between his alphas comfortably. 

“Are you alright, Will?” Hannibal asked quietly noticing Will was quieter than normal. He nodded.

“I’ve never felt this way before. I’ve never had a family of any kind. Not one that cared anyway.” Will stated. 

“Will, We want to give you everything you need and more, Love.” Nigel said. 

“I know. I just never thought that I was going to love all three of you as much as I do. You make me want things that I have never wanted. That I have never thought about.” Will said. 

“Like what?” Duncan asked curiously.

“Like actually having a wedding. I want to show everyone in the world who I love. I want everyone to know it. Like having pups. Like wanting to hunt with all of you.” Will said. 

“You want a wedding, Darling?” Nigel asked. Will nodded hoping it wasn’t out of the question.

‘Then we will have a wedding. As big as you want.” Nigel promised. Both Hannibal and Duncan agreed. 

“And as many pups as you want. If you want us to keep you pregnant then we will. If you want to hunt then we will, Love. All you need to do is ask.” Nigel said. 

“Let’s start with a wedding. And with me going to the doctor. I need to get put on better birth control. I don’t want pups til after we are married.” Will explained. They all agreed happily. All three of them fell asleep with happy thoughts about the way things were happening. And it seemed quick to begin planning a wedding but they had been waiting for about two years for this. And they all wanted it so bad. It made Will happy knowing that they were going to do this. Bev was going to be so happy when he told her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to the doctor and goes through a Heat. Plus a surprise at the end I think you'll all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post. This took a lot longer to write than I anticipated. The next chapter will take some time as well as I really need to plan it out and with life getting busy sometimes it takes time. I am grateful for all of the kudos and comments and I appreciate everyone reading this. Let me know what you think. :)

Will sat with Duncan in the doctor’s office waiting for his appointment. He had a piece of paper from Hannibal with a type of birth control written on it for the doctor. Will had wanted him to come with but he was helping Nigel with some of the repairs on the house that Duncan couldn’t help on because of some of his previous injuries. Duncan held his hand openly and rubbed circles into the top of it. It felt good considering he really hadn’t gone to too many places in town to be noticed by many but here everyone knew Duncan and talked to him. He introduced Will to them as his omega and they seemed genuinely happy for him. And that made Will happy. 

“Will Graham.” A nurse called. Both Duncan and Will got up. When they got to the door she stopped him. 

“Only the patient.” She said snippily.

“He is my alpha. He comes with me.” Will snapped. She nodded meekly. There was no way he was going to do this on his own. 

“We need to weigh you and get some vitals. Please take your coat off.” She said. Will did as instructed and handed his coat to Duncan who stood by waiting. His weight was as it always was. He followed her back into a room and Duncan closed the door behind them. She took his blood pressure and heart rate and wrote both down.

“What brings you in?” She asked.

“I want to get on a stronger birth control.” Will stated.

“Alright. Is there a reason for that?” The nurse asked.

“My alphas are royal alphas. I am an intersex omega.” Will said simply.

“Oh. I see.” She said eyeing the three half healed bite marks on Will’s neck. 

“Well we will have to do a pregnancy test and an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay before we put you on a birth control.” She explained. 

“Alright.” Will said already knowing this. 

“We will do the urine test first.” She said.

“i’ll be right back.” Will told Duncan. He nodded quietly as Will pecked him on the cheek. He followed the nurse down the hallway and to a small bathroom. She explained what to do and left. When Will was finished he put the cup of urine into the cubby washed his hands and went back to the room where Duncan was waiting. He closed the door behind himself knowing that it was going to be a few minutes before she came back with the results. He pushed Duncan back in his seat and sat in his lap like he always did at home. It was where he was comfortable. In one of his alpha’s laps. And they liked him there as well. Duncan kissed Will.

“ I love you.” Will said. 

“I love you too, Love.” Duncan said. Will rested his head on Duncan’s shoulder when there was a knock at the door. Will got up from Duncan’s lap and went to his own seat even though he really didn’t want to. He wanted to stay right where he was. The nurse closed the door before she said anything.

“Mr. Graham, It looks like your Pregnancy test came back negative. We will do an ultrasound just to make sure you are healthy . Come with me.” She said. Both Duncan and Will followed her to another small room where a technician was waiting for them.

“Hello, Mr. Graham. I will be doing your ultrasound today. My name is Sarah. it looks like this is going to be a vaginal ultrasound, So I am going to step out of the room and I’m going to have you strip everything on the bottom off. Here is a sheet for you wrap up in.” She said placing a blue cloth sheet onto the small exam table. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Duncan asked after the woman left.

“No? Unless you want to.” Will said. Duncan shook his head.

“I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you that would make me uncomfortable. I’d much prefer your cock going in my pussy than that wand.” Will admitted. 

“Yeah me too.” Duncan said watching his omega remove his pants and the dark blue panties he decided on that day and wrap in the sheet and sit on the exam table. Duncan held Will’s clothing hiding the skimpy underwear he wore. As much as he and his brothers loved that Will wore them, not everyone else would understand it and might give Will problems. Doctors tended to give intersex omegas problems anyway. A moment later the nurse knocked on the door and came back into the room. 

“All ready?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Alpha?” Will asked softly. Duncan took the cue and moved closer to his omega and held his hand. Will hated doing these tests but he knew it was for what he and his alphas wanted. 

“It’s okay, Love.” Duncan encouraged again rubbing circles into Will’s hand.

“Okay. I am going to start your ultrasound now. I’m going to touch your thing before I do anything.” She said gently. He took a soft deep breath in feeling her gloved hand as she said he would. A second later he felt the wand against him and her gently push it in. Will forced himself to relax and deal with it. Luckily it didn’t have to go in too far to give the images that she wanted. Will looked at the screen and so did Duncan. 

“So far everything looks absolutely normal. No baby. It looks like your birth control is still working. Have you stopped taking your suppressants?”

“I stopped them two weeks ago. I thought I was going into heat a few days after that but it never really happened.” Will told her. 

“Okay. I will make a note of it in your record.” She stated. They were quiet at she worked. Then she slowly pulled the wand from him.

“So I am going to go give my findings to the doctor once I take you back to the room and he will be in just as soon as he is done looking at them.” She said leaving the room so Will could get dressed. Will took the sheet off and Duncan handed him his clothes. 

“Daddy?” Will asked softly. Duncan looked up at Will noticing a certain look in his eye. 

“Yes, Love?” He asked. 

“Touch me, Please?” Will asked. 

“Darling, We should wait.” Duncan said. Will whined but knew he was right. The nurse would be back in just a moment and they would need to talk to the doctor. He put his panties on and then his jeans and was just zipping them when the nurse knocked. She opened the door and led them back to the room they had been in before.

“The doctor will be right in.” She said leaving the room. 

“Isn’t it a good thing I said no? Not even enough time to properly make you come.” Duncan whispered against Will’s ear making him moan.

“Daddy, Please don’t tease.” Will begged. He grabbed Will by the hips and pulled him back against himself so Will could feel how hard he was.

“Don’t you think I’m unphased by your antics, Love. If I could have you bent over that table over there, I would in a second.” Duncan purred. It was that moment they heard another knock at the door. Quickly, Duncan sat in the chair he had been before. 

“Mr. Graham, My name is Doctor Harmon. It’s nice to meet you.” He said holding his hand out to shake Will’s hand. Will took it willingly.

“Hi.” Will said.

“And is this your alpha?” The doctor asked.

“This is one of them.” Will told him. The doctor raised an eyebrow in question.

“I am mated to a royal family. The Lecters.” Will said.

“And you have your own last name?”

“We have not been married yet. Mated yes. Married not yet.” Will explained. 

“Will you be?” 

“Yes.”

“So that is why you are here?”

“Yes. I don’t want to get pregnant until we are married.” Will said.

“I see. Well let us talk about your options.” The doctor said looking at Duncan and Will.

“Okay.” Will said.

“When was your last heat?” The doctor asked.

“A year ago I think. I decided to go on suppressants because of my job.” Will said. 

“Have you had one since you stopped your suppressants two weeks ago?”

“No. I thought I was going to go into heat but it didn’t happened. My alphas thought so too but it didn’t”

“Well, sometimes it’s because of the suppressants working their way out of your system. Unfortunately we are not going to be able to put you on a stronger birth control until you go through a heat. Fortunately there are options for that. To keep you from getting pregnant during your heat. And to make it so your alphas can take care of you.” The doctor explained. 

“What are my options?” Will asked shifting in his seat.

“Well we can wait for your heat. Which would be the natural course of things. But may take a while and will be unexpected and take you by surprise. Or we can give you a one time shot that will trigger your heat and get it done and over with. Now provided you pick one of those, we have contraceptives that Will keep you from getting pregnant.” The doctor explained. Will looked at the paper that Hannibal had written for him.

“Well my alpha wrote this for you to read.” Will explained giving the doctor a page. The doctor read for a moment before speaking. 

“You either have a smart alpha or he’s a doctor.” The doctor stated.

“Actually, He’s both.” Will said taking the doctor off guard. The doctor chose to ignore the prickly man and spoke again.

“Okay so he thinks the rout of the shot is the best idea for your situation and using a pill after to neutralize their semen is the best rout.” The doctor explained. Will nodded. Will would do whatever it was Hannibal said. He knew what he was doing.

“Alright. So we are going to go get the shot ready. And we will go through the pills.” He said getting up from his seat. Will nodded. The man left the room.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this, Baby?” Duncan asked.

“I want to, Daddy. I want to be able to have your pups when we are ready. Are you worried about my Heat?” Will asked. 

“A little. You are near insatiable now. I wonder how much you’ll want my cock when you’re in heat.” Duncan said. 

“When I went into heat with Hannibal, I needed his knot every couple of hours. We used toys to keep it bearable. Now I have three knots.” Will said. 

“That’s very true. It’s a good thing we bought all those sheets. Because you are going to ruin them, Baby.” Duncan said.

“Make me ruin them, Daddy. I always want your cock anyway.” Will said. 

“You have quite the mouth on you. Maybe I can find something better for you to do with it.” Duncan said. Will grinned letting his tongue run along his bottom lip.

“I can now if you want, Daddy.” Will said innocently. 

“Tempting little minx.” Duncan said as another knock came. 

“Alright, Mr. Graham. We have some papers for you to sign and we have some instructions for you as well as the shot.” The nurse said. 

“Okay.” Will said getting up to look at the papers she had. The first one was consent for his treatment which he signed straight off. The next one was explaining what the medications would do and that he was told what it would do. He signed that one as well.

“You are getting this shot today. You can expect to go into heat by no later than probably tomorrow afternoon. Whatever you need done, get it done quickly. Some patients have reported it happened in less than twelve hours after injection. So alpha get him home and take care of him.” The nurse said with a small smile to Duncan. Duncan nodded.

“Always take care of him.” Duncan said.

“Are you ready for the shot now?” 

“What about the pills?” Will asked.

“Oh yes. We gave you the pills for a week span just in case it lasts a bit longer. take one of these everyday til your heat subsides. This will neutralize your alpha’s semen and your chances of getting pregnant will be tremendously low.” She explained. 

“Okay. Sounds good.” Will said.

“Alright, Hon. I need a butt cheek. Pick a side.” She said. Will yanked one side of his pants down and he leaned over the exam table. He gasped a little at the cold alcohol wipe. 

“Okay, Here it comes.” The nurse said gently sticking him at once. Will hissed at the feel and groaned when she pulled it out.

“God that fucking hurt.” Will said as she threw the needle away. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Here is some paperwork for you to look at when you get home. Go home and relax while you can. Once your heat is over, come back and we will get you on something.” She instructed. 

“Alrighty. Thanks for stabbing me.” Will said with a small giggle. Duncan and Will walked out of the clinic and to his truck. Duncan started his truck and pulled out onto the road. Will couldn’t wait to get home. His ass was sore and he hoped that the medication didn’t hit too hard too fast but he had a feeling that wasn’t in his luck. He had a track record for going into heat at the most random moments there were. The first time he had gone into heat, he had been at school. He hadn’t presented but his father had always treated him as though he knew that he would be an omega. And that was bad. But what was worse was when he not only was an omega but was an intersex omega. Of course his father hadn’t found that out right away. Will had done a fairly good job of keeping that to himself until the time Will actually brought a friend home from school and they ended up having sex and his father had walked in on them. It was right then he realized what Will was exactly. After that the man had gotten even worse with him. Calling him names. Telling him that he wasn’t really a man because he had a pussy to go along with his cock. After that Will had become very depressed and depressed a lot of the time. It was right after Will’s father found out that he went into heat for the first time. Will’s father had refused to come and get him from his school and told him to spend his heat in a hotel. It was after that heat that he decided to go on suppressants to keep his heats to a minimum. It wasn’t until Will was with Hannibal that the man had convinced him to get off of them and let his body have a heat. He had done just that. And Will had been terrified but Hannibal had taken care of him through the whole thing. When he couldn’t keep up with Will’s hormones he fucked Will with a toy. It hadn’t been anywhere near enough but it got him through. After that heat Will went back on the suppressants just because of working for Jack. Hannibal had understood but he didn’t really like Will on the suppressants. And Will couldn’t blame him. After a while you couldn’t tell what was happening with your body anymore. 

“Are you alright, Love?” Duncan asked as he drove. Will nodded.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking.” Will said. 

“About?”

“The few heats I’ve had. I have almost always been on suppressants.” Will explained. 

“Even with Hannibal?” Duncan asked.

“Only because of working for jack.” Will explained. Duncan nodded.

“Understandable. Well in the time it takes us to plan the wedding and that, Your heats should be pretty regular.” Duncan stated. Will nodded.

“That’s true. Or I hope so. I don’t know what having consistent heats are like. I suppose we will see.” Will said moving closer to Duncan and resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

When they got back to the house Hannibal and Nigel were gone. Will felt a little sad by this but knew they were working on a few things to keep the house warmer. Not to mention Will figured that they wanted to spend some time too. Will was okay with that. He would see them later. He took his coat off and hung it up shivering as the warmth hit him. He was happy to be home. All he wanted to do was lay down with Duncan.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Will asked. 

“Yes, Love. Go get into your pajamas. I’ll get your blanket.” Duncan said already noticing the way Will was acting. He was a bit more emotional than normal. Duncan went to grab his blanket that they all slept with. Will would love having it on him. It smelled like all three of them. When he came back Will was already in the living room waiting for him. The television was on and a movie was in already. In reality, Duncan figured Will might sleep through it. And that way okay. He sat on the couch next to Will. He covered the omega with it.

“Lay with me?” Will asked. Duncan kicked his shoes off and laid in the couch inviting Will to lay in front of him. Will did. Duncan heard the sigh that Will let out at being in his alpha’s arms exactly where he wanted to be. 

“Are you comfortable?” Duncan asked. Will nodded. 

“I’m better now than I have been all day.” Will said. Duncan pulled him even closer feeling like his omega needed it. 

“I know, Baby.” Duncan said kissing him. Both men settled watching the movie quietly. As Will paid attention to the movie, Duncan watched Will closely for any changes. After a while, Will shifted in Duncan’s arms looking up at him.

“I’m hungry, Daddy.” Will said softly. Duncan got up pulling Will with him and they went to the kitchen. 

“What would you like to beat?” Duncan asked. Will giggled a bit.

“A giant, Greasy, Cheese burger. Please?” Will asked. Duncan laughed at the way Will asked.

“Darling, You know that Hannibal doesn’t like when you eat things like that. Are you trying to get me into trouble, Sweet boy?” Duncan asked already going to the fridge to take out the things he would need for it. 

“I know. But don’t you think I deserve it after the day I had? Plus I will be in heat by tomorrow.” Will argued. Duncan couldn’t blame Will there. He would need his strength and they always said that an omega pigged out a little in the beginning of everything happening. Not to mention, Hannibal told him that Will normally was really good about not eating junk food since they were together. That he really changed his eating habits for Hannibal. 

“I suppose, Darling. Just remember me when Hannibal yells at me later.” Duncan said jokingly. 

“I love you.” Will said kissing Duncan went back to making his cheese burger. As he sat there waiting for his cheese burger he could feel the familiar pang of that before Heat hunger that he only had a few times before but was absolutely ridiculous. He knew this was just the beginning of all of it. Once Duncan was making his food, he put it down in front of Will on the table and then sat down next to him. As he watched Will he looked like a ravenous lion that just went for a kill. Will picked up the cheese burger and took a bite out of it moaning. 

“Good?” Duncan asked. Will hummed nodding as he continued to eat. Duncan had never seen Will like this before and it was absolutely amusing. 

“That was amazing.” Will said wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“I’m glad you liked it, Love. Do you need anything else?” Duncan asked. 

“Something to drink?” Will asked. Duncan nodded getting up and getting him a coke from the fridge. Will opened it and sipped at it.

“Are you feeling alright?” Duncan asked as they sat there in silence. It was the quietest that Will had been since Hannibal and him had arrived in Montana.

“I’m okay. I’m feeling my pre-heat start.” Will stated. Of course Duncan already knew this but it was good that Will was telling him.

“How does that normally go for you?” Duncan asked. Will knew he would ask and it was a good idea for him to know what would happen. Will was worried that his pre-heat would be shorter than it normally was because of the medication.

“I usually eat a lot and sleep a lot. And normally it happens a few days before my heat. But because of the shot I don’t think that it’s actually going to last that long. This heat is probably going to be worse than normal. Do you know where Hannibal and Nigel are? I’m going to need all of you.” Will said quietly.

“I will call and see, Darling. They should be back soon.” Duncan said taking his phone out and hitting the button to call Hannibal. He answered on the second ring.

“Hello, Darling Brother. How is our little angel?” Hannibal asked.

“His pre-Heat started. He just ate but I expect him to be hungry again in a little while and he wants you and Nigel home. He thinks his heat is going to be worse than normal” Duncan said repeating what their omega told him. 

“Tell me, Is he getting clingy yet? Is he getting to where he won’t let you leave the room or is he curling up in your lap yet?” Hannibal asked remembering when he went through it with Will.

“No. Not yet. There is no signs of that behavior. He seems calm now. But he is worried about you not making it home before he goes into heat.” Duncan said.

“We are about three hours away. Watch for a fever. He runs hot going into his heat. if he’s running hot he’s close. We are still about two hours from you. You will know when he goes into heat.” Hannibal explained.

“Alright, So what should I do about his appetite?” Duncan asked.

“Just feed him what he asked for. I try to convince him of things that are not too greasy but he tends to lean in that direction anyway. Just give him what he needs. We will be home soon.” Hannibal explained as Will came over and sitting in Duncan’s lap. 

“Can I talk to him?” Will asked. Duncan nodded and handed the phone to him.

“Daddy? Where are you?” Will asked sweetly sending a shiver down Duncan’s spine.

“Baby, We are almost there. A few more hours, Love. Duncan will get you ready, Baby. Just relax and try not to worry.” Hannibal said softly. Will nodded slowly. 

“Okay, Daddy. I miss you.” Will said feeling Duncan’s hand on his back. They soothed him immediately. 

“Nigel and I miss you too, Darling.” Hannibal said. Will felt a bit tired now and like he wanted to lay down.

“I’m going to go and lay down, Daddy. I’m sleepy.” Will said. 

“Okay, Sweet boy. Take Duncan with you and relax. Save your energy for your heat, Love. You are going to need it.” Hannibal stated. Will nodded knowing this.

“Okay. I love you, Daddy.” Will said.

“I love you too, Will.” Hannibal said as Will handed the phone back to Duncan.

“Go lay down, Baby. I’ll be right there.” Duncan said. Will nodded kissing Duncan with a soft moan. Will left the room leaving Duncan on the phone with Hannibal.

“He is close to his heat. He’s starting to get clingy. I can hear it. Go and take care of him. We will be home as soon as we can. I will try to get Nigel to drive a bit quicker.” Hannibal said in a tone Duncan only heard when Hannibal was close to rut. He sounded needy. It was probably knowing that Will was close to heat and not being around him. 

“Are you alright, Brother?” Duncan asked. 

“Yes, I don’t like not being by our omega. This is new for me. It is rare for him to be away from me like this and I can tell you now that I am not a fan of it.” Hannibal said. Duncan could hear the almost sadness in Hannibal’s voice and he didn’t like it. Hearing Hannibal like that wasn’t a normal thing. The last time he heard Hannibal like that was when Nigel left them to be with Gabi. He had had to nurse Hannibal through it and it was one of the worst things that he ever had to go through. He had wanted to beat Nigel’s ass for doing that to Hannibal. 

“I know, Brother. But he is taken care of. I am not going to let anything happen to him. Do web have one of his toys available just in case I can’t keep up with the little minx?” Duncan asked softly. 

“In the top drawer of the dresser. He likes the pink one a lot.” Hannibal explained. 

“Alright. I better go and take care of him. He will be in here if I don’t get my ass out there.” Duncan said. 

“Alright. Be home soon.” Hannibal said hanging up. Duncan put his phone on the table and went out the the living room finding Will curled up on the couch in his blanket. He lifted his head obviously smelling his alpha come into the room. Duncan went to the couch and Will moved so Duncan could lay with him. Duncan did and felt better hearing Will’s purr as he buried his face in Duncan’s chest. 

“How are you, Baby?” Duncan asked. Will breathed his alpha’s scent in as he kissed the man’s neck. In response to the groan that Duncan let out Will’s grazed his teeth against it. Duncan pulled Will against him and threaded his fingers through the omega’s hair and yanked his head back gently so he was looking up at Duncan.

“Keep doing that and you don’t make it to your heat.” Duncan warned. Will whined. It was one of the most delectable sounds that Duncan had ever heard. And it was all for him. He was sure that eventually Will would drive him absolutely mad in the best ways possible.

“Want you, Daddy..” Will moaned. A growl left Duncan. 

“No. Rest.” Duncan said using his stern alpha voice. Will visibly shivered and then looked up at Duncan.

“Yes, Daddy.” Will said knowing that Duncan would not be touching him until he was good and ready to. It frustrated Will but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. And he knew better than to push his alpha. Will typically didn’t have to push but he could feel his heat creeping closer and closer. It was getting frustrating. Will got more comfortable in Duncan’s arms and began slowly falling asleep. As Will tried to sleep, Duncan did his best not to react to the hot scent of the omega’s heat get under his skin. It was getting unbearably close. He knew that once Will went into heat, there was a very good possibility that he was going to go into a rut. As Duncan pondered this, He fell asleep slowly. It had been a long day and he was tired. He wanted so badly to watch over Will and make sure that he was comfortable but he knew that if his heat came on that Will would wake him or if he didn’t he more than likely would sense the omega’s distress. Until then, he would rest.

When Will awoke it was with a soft groan as cramps overtook him. He sat up slowly feeling slick seep from him and the feeling of sudden arousal. It was strong and it was painful.

“Oh fuck.” Will whispered looking back at his alphas sleeping on the couch. The urge to climb on top of the alpha and ride his cock till he was filled full flashed in his head making him moan and more slick leak from him dampening his panties even more. He needed Duncan bad. The sight of him laying there was innocent enough but in Will’s mind all he wanted was to fuck him senseless. 

“Alpha..”Will whined. It was pure omega and pulled Duncan out of his sleep right away. The man looked around quickly finding his omega.

“Will?” Duncan asked partially sitting up noticing the sweat beaded on his forehead and Will’s slightly labored breathing along with the strong smell of Will’s slick and heat. It was here.

“I’m in heat..Oh god..” Will whined at the mess he was making now soaking through his pajama bottoms. He groaned again feeling Duncan’s hand on his forehead checking for a fever.

“I know, Baby. What hurts? Does anything hurt?” Duncan asked unsure of what was particularly bothering Will.

“Feel so empty, Alpha…please, I need you.” Will begged urgently. Duncan groaned feeling his own body reacting to his omega’s pleas. He pushed WIll to a laying down position and kissed Will deep pulling a high pitched moan from the younger man. He let his hand wander down Will’s torso and to his pajama pants. He pulled the string undoing them and then let his hand sneak into them. He groaned feeling how hard Will’s cock was. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it firmly earning him a broken moan and his omega’s hips to buck up in response.

“So beautiful, Darling. Needy omega.” Duncan purred, moving his hand further down and to Will’s dripping pussy. He loved the way Will seeped slick onto his fingers right away. 

“Alpha, Please. I need more.” Will moaned. 

“What would you like?” Duncan asked brushing the tip of his fingers on Will’s clit. Will’s hips stuttered at that contact. 

“Need your knot, Alpha.” Will whined as Duncan rubbed Will’s clit pulling perfect little sounds from him. Duncan chased the sounds Will was making and proceeded to push a finger into Will’s pussy. Will keened at the feeling loving it but it not being enough in the least. He needed to be unbearably full. Duncan groaned as Will clenched around the digit in him.

“Come here.” Duncan ordered pulling his finger from Will and going to sit on the couch next to Will.

“Daddy?” Will asked. Duncan undid his slacks quickly and pushed them off knowing his omega wasn’t going to be able to wait too long. Once his clothes were off, he pushed Will back onto the couch spreading his thighs to get a view of his perfect little pussy. He watched it contract with need and slick trickle from it. The sight send a bolt of arousal through Duncan. Will reached for him in desperation. He needed it so bad.

“Look at you, Baby. So perfect. “ Duncan growled. Will’s hips stuttered in response to the praise. 

“Then come fuck me, Daddy. Need you.” Will begged. This seemed to kick Duncan into gear and he moved forward over Will. Will whined as his cock grazed his pussy. Duncan wrapped his hand around his own cock and lined himself up with Will and pushed in making Will near cry with pleasure. Duncan groaned at the feeling of will’s nails in his shoulders. The pain was perfect. It grounded him enough to keep him in the real world and doing what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled back out and then slammed back in. He felt more of Will’s slick trickle around him wetly. He knew the couch was going to be a big mess and Hannibal was going to have a hell of a time cleaning it but that seemed to make it even hotter than it already was. 

“You feel so good, Omega.” Duncan praised slamming into Will hard. The moans coming from Will were absolutely intoxicating. Will generally sounded needy as he did now but the urgency that Will was emitting was almost overwhelming. Duncan had been with omegas before. But none that were as addictive as Will was. Will was perfect in every way imaginable. He knew that there was no way this was going to drag out. He could already feel his knot swelling. 

“Baby, I’m not going to last long.” Duncan informed Feeling Will tighten around him. 

“Yes, Alpha, I need your knot. Keep going.” Will begged. He was close. He needed it so bad. Duncan’s movements became erratic and more powerful. A second or two later Will came hard spasming around his alpha.

“Oh, Fuck.” Duncan growled pushing his knot into Will and filling him with his seed. Will purred immediately as he milked Duncan for all he was worth. As both men came down from their orgasms, Duncan kissed Will and ran his fingers through Will hair gently.

“Are you alright, Love. How do you feel?” Duncan asked. Will purred louder at his alpha’s words. 

“I’m okay for now, Alpha.” Will said gently kissing Duncan. He let out a soft moan as Duncan spilled more into him. 

“Ah Fuck…you’re so tight.” Duncan groaned. Will loved that he made Duncan so vocal. He was normally the quietest for hi three alphas. But when Will had him like this he was perfectly vocal and Will loved hearing him this way. It was hot as Hell knowing that he was the one making him this way. It was enough to make his cock try to fill out again.

“You take such good care of me.” Will whispered kissing Duncan again. Soon Duncan’s knot went down and he pulled from Will even though he wanted to stay in that heat forever. Right now, While Will’s heat was slow he needed to get Will to drink something and he needed to call his brothers to see where they are.

“Here. Drink.” Duncan ordered handing Will some juice as he lay on the couch completely bare looking absolutely perfect as he did so. Will sat up and did as he was told. He knew it wouldn’t be long and his heat was going to ramp up again. He felt okay at the moment but he could feel it lurking just under the surface. He drank his juice as he waited for Duncan to come back from talking to Nigel and Hannibal again. He hoped his alphas were home soon. He needed them. He wondered if they would ravage him the second they walked in the door or if they would make him wait. The anticipation made his heat a bit more prominent as he sat there leaking Duncan’s come. 

“They are only a few minutes away. Do you need anything?” Duncan asked drinking something himself. Will loved the way he stood there in those black slacks and no shirt. His scars a beautiful addition. He couldn’t imagine Duncan without them. He was perfect. 

“Come here.” Will ordered putting his glass of juice on the table. He stood as Duncan walked over to him. He kissed Duncan sweetly.

“I love you.” Will said moving to kiss the alpha’s neck. While Will had his faculties he wanted to do something for Duncan. He wanted to take care of him. Will turned them and pushed Duncan down on the couch. He dropped to his knees and leaned forward running his hands up the man’s thighs.

“Will?” Duncan asked arching an eyebrow in question. Will nuzzled the man’s crotch feeling Duncan’s cock harden in response. Will didn’t answer Duncan and instead he ran his tongue up his clothed cock. When the man let out a sigh Will stopped and moved up placing a kiss on Duncan’s stomach. He undid Duncan’s slacks.

“Up.” Will ordered wanting the man’s pants off. Duncan did as his omega told him and he lifted his hips. Will yanked the pants off allowing for Duncan’s half hard cock to spring free. Will knew that if his alphas were only a few minutes away that they would walk in on him sucking Duncan’s cock and it would do exactly what he wanted. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked him slowly. He ran his tongue over the head of Duncan’s leaking cock sending a shiver down his spine. Will took Duncan half way down and swirled his tongue around him sucking perfectly just the way he knew Duncan liked. He hummed feeling Duncan’s hand rest in his hair and yank just slightly. 

“You want them to find us this way don’t you, Baby?” Duncan asked in a low gravelly tone. Will hummed around Duncan’s cock in agreement. Will took Duncan further running his nails up the alpha’s hips leaving red marks as he went. Duncan groaned and his cock twitched at the feeling of Will’s nails on him. As Will continued on him Duncan’s fingers got tighter in Will’s hair.

“Fuck, I can see why Hannibal picked you. So good at this. And if I know Hannibal, He likes getting his cock sucked.” Duncan purred. Will whined in response feeling his resolve slip into his heat again. It was getting worse again. He began working Duncan’s cock more urgently. The grunts coming from Duncan spurred Will on to the point that he didn’t hear the front door open.

As Hannibal opened the door to the house he heard Duncan groaning and was greeted with the sight of Will on his knees before Duncan with the man’s cock down his throat. I was the most appealing sight he ever could have thought that he could walk into. Will was exquisite like this. He grabbed Nigel as the man wanted to go and take Will right there on the floor. 

“Look how close Will has him.” Hannibal whispered referring to Duncan who was on the verge of another orgasm. They watched as Duncan grabbed Will by the back of the head and pulled him down on his cock and kept him there with a long drawn out moan of Will’s name as Duncan came down their omega’s throat. Will let out a strangled moan as his mouth and throat was used. After a moment Duncan let Will go and pulled him up into a deep kiss. 

“Look at you, taking care of your alpha so well, Darling.” Hannibal purred taking his coat off allowing Nigel to go to Will instantaneously knowing that he wasn’t going to wait anymore and not having very much for patients after being long for so long. As Nigel walked over to him, Will stood up just in time to be taken into another brutal kiss. As Nigel emitted a predator's growl, Will felt slick on his thighs. He whined at Hannibal’s words.

“Missed you, Daddy.” Will moaned reaching for Hannibal. Hannibal walked over placing a hand on the heated skin of his back.

“Your heat has started.” Hannibal mused smelling the familiar scent of his slick and heat in the air. He could smell it the second he walked int the door but right now it was strong and intoxicating. Hannibal wondered just how good Will would smell when he was filled with their pups. 

“Yes, Daddy. Duncan took good care of me while you were gone.” Will said. Nigel moved kissing his neck.

“Oh, sweet boy, You took very good care of him too, by the looks of it.” Nigel said letting his hand wander its way between Will’s thighs and to his pussy. Nigel found it wet and slightly puffy from Duncan using it. Nigel purred against Will’s neck grabbing Hannibal’s had and leading it to Will’s pussy. 

“Daddy..it hurts and Duncan made it better. Please..” Will whispered as his heat really began to take hold again. 

“Oh I bet he did, Baby.” Hannibal said nodding at Nigel who watched him just a bit. At the same time they both pushed two fingers into their omega making him stiffen in response and moan.

“oh, God.” Will moaned at the stretch.

“Oh, I assure you, Sweet boy, God is not here now.” Hannibal promised feeling Will squeeze their fingers. He knew Will needed them again. 

“I think you should go and take care of our omega. He is insatiable.” Duncan said getting up from the couch and kissing Will once again.

“Daddy..” 

“Such a good boy for me while you were gone.” Duncan said to his brothers. 

“Who do you want first, Angel?” Nigel asked nipping at Will’s neck gently. Will leaned back against Hannibal who had one arm wrapped around Will’s waist keeping him upright.

“Want you, Daddy. Need it hard.” Will purred. Will loved when Nigel fucked him and then Hannibal fucked him after because he knew that he would get what he needed from the both of them. He usually saved Duncan for last because he was the most gentle of the three of them unless he was particularly wound up and then he could be the roughest of the three. 

“Want you last, Hannibal.” Will said knowing that Hannibal would sooth the aches he’d feel from Nigel. In response both of them took their fingers from his pussy. 

“That’s perfect, Love. You’ll get everything you need.” Hannibal promised. Nigel grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and to their room leaving Hannibal and Duncan alone. 

As Hannibal turned to Duncan, he noted how taken apart the man looked. Will had really done a number on him.

“How bad is he?” Hannibal asked. Duncan took the rest of Will’s juice off of the table and slammed it before answering his brother.

“He made me come two times in a twenty minute period. I wouldn’t say that’s a record but he’s working on it. He needed it harder than I was going to give him.” Duncan explained. 

“He can take a lot. We just have to make sure he is drinking enough. Has he eaten?” Hannibal asked. 

“Just earlier when I called. He will probably need something soon. Just wait a little while. The way he feels, Nigel wont last long. I know I didn’t.” Duncan said. Hannibal chuckled knowing exactly what he meant.

“I will work on making something. Will is very good at what he does. Sometimes I can last long as long as I’m teasing him or playing with him. Then there are times that the little minx is desperate and needs it as hard as you can give it to him, even outside his heat. When he is in heat he is damn near untamable. When he needs it, he needs it right at that moment and there is no negotiating what he needs. He will tell you what he needs.” Hannibal explained as they went to the kitchen and he began looking to see what it was they had for food. He hated to have to leave again and go to the store when their omega was in such a state. 

“HOw long do his heats normally last?” Duncan asked.

“Usually three to six days. It will ramp up even more probably tomorrow and the next day and then it will become less. When he gets to a stage where its more manageable he will tolerate things like a toy easily. He won’t need to be knotted as fully. Though, because of the medication having induced this, it may take a little longer to do that and it just might be worse this time. I am unsure. The medication effects everyone differently. And Will has never had to do this before. Will is a very rare omega. In many ways he has been broken down by many people like Jack. being in heat and being an intersex omega has been very hard for him over the years and we need to make sure that he knows he is safe with us and that everything he is is perfect. Because he is. I never had a doubt about him. And he is considering a proper marriage for us. That is not to be taken lightly. Will is not about those things.” Hannibal said. Duncan listened intently as his brother explained how Will was to him. These were things that Duncan had been curious about but had never asked about for fear of upsetting the omega. 

“Is he comfortable talking about things. I have wanted to know things about him but I don’t want to hurt him. He seems to be sensitive about certain topics.” Duncan said. Hannibal walked over to Duncan and placed his hand on his jaw caressing it gently.

“Duncan, He will talk to you. He loves us. He wants you to know these things. And he is sensitive about topics, yes. But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t know or that he is not going to answer your questions. And he might get upset about them. But just be there to comfort him. Love him the way he loves us. He needs to be taken care of but given the freedom to be who he is.” Hannibal said. 

“You love him more than I have seen you love someone, Hannibal.” Duncan said. He had never seen Hannibal love someone the way he loved Will. Hannibal didn’t love the people he had been with. Of course there were possibilities for them as victims or as lovers. Sometimes as both. When Hannibal had met Will, He had changed over night and was smitten. Which was not a thing Hannibal was. He was a loner as long as he wasn’t with his brothers. When he was with them he was at least somewhat sated. Hannibal was a demanding lover. There were times when he Nigel and Hannibal were together that Nigel had properly taken both of their knots. Even though Nigel wasn’t an omega, He did a pretty good of taking the slack when they didn’t have an omega. Hannibal was a man of many needs. And Will was the first omega that they had run across that could handle the three of them perfectly. 

“I know. I think it’s safe to say that I would do anything for him.” Hannibal said softly as he thought about the way Will had changed him. 

“I know you would. I would too. We already have. When his heat is over, I want to get him a ring.” Duncan informed Hannibal. Hannibal looked at his brother intently. That wasn’t something that he had ever been expecting in a million years.

“Let’s talk to Nigel about it. I know that he is going to want to but we need to talk about if we are going to get one ring or three of them.” Hannibal explained. Normally it would be one ring but since he had three alphas it would make sense that they would each get Will a ring that they picked. 

“Agreed.” Duncan said as they went to making Will something to eat.

Will’s heat lasted three days and was so intense that the four of them slept about fourteen hours after it. The next time they awoke they all took showers and Hannibal decided that they needed a proper meal since they had all been eating simple things to get them through Will’s heat. After Will was asleep Hannibal, Duncan and Nigel had talked about their plan to get Will a ring. They had agreed and decided to get three rings. One for each of them. When they go married they decided the wedding ring would be a single one with their names engraved in it. 

A few days later, All three of them had their rings ready to give to Will. They were going to do it in a formal matter but instead they waited until they had their normal nightly tryst and were cuddling comfortably in bed together. Hannibal and Nigel held Will close and Duncan was off to the side. Normally through the night Will switched where he was and would wake up in Duncan’s arms. As they ;aid there together Hannibal nodded at Nigel and Duncan. 

“Will, Can we talk to you for a moment?” Hannibal asked. Hannibal asked. Will nodded sitting up and looking concerned as though he was in trouble.

“What- What did I do wrong?” Will asked putting his head in his hands.

“No, Baby, You didn’t do anything wrong. We got you something.” Hannibal said pulling his hands away from his face and sitting up. Nigel and Duncan did the same so that they were sitting around Will. He looked at Hannibal in a confused way and then watched as Hannibal reached into the nightstand and grabbed a box. It was dark purple and looked like leather. 

“We have decided together that we want to keep you as our own. And As we are already mated we want to make it official as soon as possible.” Hannibal stated as he opened the box to a beautiful ring that was an engagement ring With a diamond in the middle one of Hannibal’s birthstones and one of Will’s. 

“Oh, Hannibal. I love you.” Will said as Hannibal took the ring out and slid it onto Will’s ring finger. The other two followed suit with similar rings. Nigel’s was a rose gold With the same stones and Duncan’s was black band with the same stones. And the most beautiful part was that when the rings were on Will’s finger, they locked together. That night Will went to sleep with the happiest feeling in the world. He was the luckiest omega in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin planning their wedding and Hannibal gets a little sassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to write. I had a small bout of depression and life in general being the beginning of the holidays. I am proud to say that this is the chapter that helped me make my 50,000 words for Nanowrimo for the first time ever. I am very proud of myself. I really hope that you guys like this update. Let me know in comments. I'd love to hear from you. <3

Hannibal awoke around four in the morning. He awoke earlier than everyone else this morning. There were a lot of things to get done before he and Will went to the airport to get Beverly and Cyrus to begin planning their wedding. For the next few weeks their house would be full. Which normally Hannibal was fine with but lately Hannibal found himself getting jealous of his brothers at spending so much time with Will. Normally he had Will ti himself when they went home after Will got done working for Jack but now all that was changed with Will not working at all. It was taking some getting used to splitting his time with all three of them. Hannibal tried not to let it get to him but it was hard for him being so attached to the omega. It was normal he supposed though he had never felt this way about anyone before. Hannibal went to the guest room and put new sheets on the large bed they had in there. After that he quietly went down to the kitchen and began making coffee and breakfast for everyone like he always did. As he did, He thought about all of the decisions that they were going to have to make for the wedding and the guest list. It was going to be be a pretty large gathering and Hannibal was a bit worried that Will wasn’t going to do so well mentally for it But he was happy that their omega was doing it for them. He knew that the wedding was going to be absolutely beautiful. He was also happy that Will had asked if they could bring Cyrus there to take care of the clothing items that would be needed. Not to mention Will truly did miss him. Hannibal did too for the fact that he kept Will so well dressed. He knew that Cyrus was the one for the job. 

By the time Hannibal was done making coffee, Will came downstairs looking groggy and sleepy. He always smelled the coffee in his sleep and woke up before the other two and joined Hannibal for coffee in the morning. Though lately it was a lot less than it normally was and Hannibal was missing it. It wasn’t much but it was a time of the day where Will was his calmest. Hannibal liked him like that. 

“Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep good?” Hannibal asked going to get Will a cup of coffee. 

“Slept good.” Will said softly sounding a little crabby. Hannibal smiled to himself knowing it was because he hadn’t had his coffee yet. That was how Will worked most days. Either Will got his coffee or he was in a bad mood all day. Not that Hannibal could blame him.

“Good. Here you go.” Hannibal said leaning down and kissing Will. Will hummed in reaction. Hannibal broke the kiss and went to his own chair and drank his coffee while he waited for their breakfast to get done. 

“What about you?” Will asked sipping his coffee. 

“I slept good, too. Are you ready for Bev and Cyrus to get here?” Hannibal asked . softly. Will nodded.

“I can’t wait. We have a lot to plan.” Will said softly already sounding a bit exhausted with it. And it wasn’t that he was exhausted with it. It was that he really had no idea to begin. He had certain things that he knew he wanted in the wedding but then there were other things that he had no idea what to do with.

“I know. But we will get there and I am sure with Cyrus and Bev you will get a lot done.” Hannibal stated as Will got up and stretched.

“I know. What time do we have to leave?” Will asked. 

“Probably at nine thirty.” Hannibal said.

“Okay. What else needs to be done here?” Will asked walking over to Hannibal. Hannibal pushed his chair out and Will took the hint sitting in Hannibal’s lap. 

“The other guest bedroom needs sheets and the bathroom needs to be stocked. I figure that one can go to Bev.” Hannibal explained. Will nodded. 

“I don’t think Cyrus will mind. But I can do those things quick.” Will said moving to get up when Hannibal pulled him into another kiss. Hannibal growled into feeling an immediate surge of pleasure through him at the whole thing. Never in his life did he ever have an omega affect him the way Will did. And the same could be said for his brothers. He never had known a time where Duncan had spent time with anyone outside their small trio for such a long period of time before wanting to kill them. They broke this kiss.

“I love you, Daddy.” Will said.

“I love you too, Baby.” Hannibal said as Will got up to get everything done.

Soon everyone was up and Will got the bedroom and bathroom done and Hannibal got breakfast done and the four of them gathered in the kitchen to have their food and coffee. In all it was a pretty uneventful morning other than Will noticing a few times that Hannibal was being a bit short with Duncan and Nigel. He hadn’t said anything but it wasn’t a normal thing. When they finished, Will went upstairs to take a quick shower and to get dressed. He’d really wanted one of his alphas to join him but he knew if that happened they would be im there for too long. And that couldn’t happen this morning. It was bad enough that the whole time Bev and Cyrus were there they would have to tone down their sexual proclivities. Will agreed that they would have to be a bit more careful but he had been firm on the fact that he was still going to get fucked and if he couldn’t he was going to freak. All three of his alphas had laughed but knew he was serious when he said it. Not to mention that even if they tried, Will would be too enticing to say no to. As it was at the moment, Will hadn’t been taken care of since the day before. They had agreed that calling it an early night was probably best. 

It had been two weeks since Hannibal, Duncan and Nigel had proposed to him officially and it felt like it was going fast and slow at the same time. The technicalities of it seemed to be going slow and living with the three of them seems to be fast living. Almost like he was having a hard time stopping to relax any. That they always needed to be doing something. He missed slow easy days with Hannibal where they stayed in bed all day. They hadn’t done it too often but when it was much needed they did it. On those days, Will spent the majority of the day in Hannibal’s arms simply being held or kissed softly. Very few times did a day like that lead to sex. But if it did, it was slow and lazy til the both of them came panting against one another and then they would nap. It was something that was just Hannibal and him as much as watching movies was for him and Duncan or going for walks even though it was cold was for him and Nigel. They all had theory things with each other and he loved every single thing. 

Will came downstairs and greeted his alphas each with a kiss and then told Hannibal that he was ready to go. Hannibal nodded. They got their coats on and left the house knowing it would take a bit of time to get there because of the snow. Will was just Happy that Hannibal’s Bentley was finally there and he felt comfortable again. He missed this car when they didn’t have it. He had many good and bad memories in that care. Good memories because that’s where he and Hannibal had spent a lot of time together. And bad because most times when he had a panic attack because of jack he ended up in the back seat with Hannibal holding him and comforting him. And that wasn’t actually the bad memory. It was the other person associated with that memory. He knew that. But all the same he was comforted by the smell of Hannibal that permeated in the car. He moved closer to his alpha and held his hand as the man drove. It was a comfortable silence that Will had been used to when he was only with Hannibal that he didn’t get often now. When he did it was comfortable. As they sat in the car random thoughts began to roll around in his head about things. Like knowing that Hannibal’s need to hunt almost never was fully shut off and he had seen Hannibal looking at potentials a few times. But that brought him to another thought.

“Hannibal?” Will asked softly clearing his throat.

“Yes, Darling?” Hannibal asked acknowledging him by squeezing his hand softly. 

“I think after we are married I want my first hint to only be with you. It’s not that I don’t want Duncan or Nigel there, It’s just that I have always wanted my first to be with you.” Will explained. Hannibal nodded.

“Alight, Baby, I don’t think Duncan or Nigel would be upset about that.” Hannibal said truthfully as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Will looked at his phone wondering how long they were going to have to wait before saying anything to Hannibal.

“I don’t want them to be upset.”

“Oh no, Darling. I don’t think that will be an issue but we can talk about it with them.” Hannibal explained as he turned off the car and they got out. Being where they were in Montana is was a less busy area of the state which Will was happy about. He really didn’t like having to weave his way through a ton of people in an airport trying to find someone. As it was the plane looked to be about twenty minutes behind. Will just didn’t like airports in general. Hannibal knew that. That was why he was grateful that Hannibal was the one bringing him. It wasn’t that the other two couldn’t handle him. It was that Hannibal knew how to handle his moods better than anyone. He always did. That was why they were in the relationship they had now. As they walked, Will laced his fingers with Hannibal’s to maintain a sense of calm. Normally he didn’t like Public Displays of Affection like this but lately he was beginning to not care. He wanted everyone to know he had an alpha and who they were weather all three of them were together or one at a time. Hannibal must have sensed Will wanting him close because he pulled Will close and held him against his side. Will rested his head on his alpha’s shoulder as they walked and he purred softly. He was content being with Hannibal at the moment. They went to the group of seats where they would come out and they relaxed for a few moments in silence. Very few people were roaming around. Only the people that worked there. This was one of the reasons they had picked this area to pick them up in. It wasn’t too busy which meant that leaving wouldn’t be too much of an issue for them. That made Will happy because the quicker they could go back to the house and get settled into working on things, the better he would be. 

“Duncan said that the snow is supposed to start again tonight.” Hannibal stated looking out the window at the graying sky. It was still morning but the darkness of it could have fooled someone if they hadn’t known. Will wasn’t a huge fan of snow. It was cold and it wasn’t something he liked to drive in.

“Not too much I hope.” Will said automatically following Hannibal’s gaze with disdain for the white on the ground outside.

“No. Not this time. Four inches, I think. Not enough to cause a real problem.” Hannibal stated as they heard people getting off the plane now. It wouldn’t be long. And Will was right. Only a moment later he watched as both Bev and Cyrus came down the hall each carrying a bag. They got up and went to the two. Bev automatically hugged Will and Cyrus greeted Hannibal and thanked him. 

“I have a few bags I have to pick up.” Cyrus stated. Will nodded knowing that they both probably would.

“That’s fine. How was the flight?” Will asked.

“It was fine. Very uneventful.” Bev said smiling. Cyrus agreed with a nod. Will was happy there were no problems. 

“Good. Are you guys ready to go?” Hannibal asked. Bev nodded. 

“I am.” She said excitedly. They went to the baggage claim and got all of Cyrus’s bags which consisted of six of them and they were huge. Neither Hannibal or Will had expected him to have that much stuff to bring but given his profession it wasn’t surprising. They easily fit his things in with Bev’s and then they got in.

“Are you two hungry or would you like to go back to the house right away?” Hannibal asked. 

“I think we should take them to eat, Daddy.” Will said happily. Hannibal nodded smiling just a little. As the three of them talked Hannibal listened to them as he drove to the restaurant. He parked and they went in. They were seated immediately. 

“I forgot how much I dislike flying. I haven’t been on a plane in years. At least since I moved to Baltimore.” Cyrus said. 

“Yeah I’m usually not a fan either.” Will admitted. 

“But it wasn’t too bad, I don’t think. Not once I had you laughing at least.” Bev said.

“That is true.” Cyrus said. Will liked that Cyrus and Bev were getting along. Hannibal stayed quiet and listened to them talk but Bev noticed this. It wasn’t normal for Hannibal to be so quiet. Him being quiet meant that something was wrong. But by the way he kept looking at Will told her that there was something going on between the two. It wasn’t too difficult for her to figure out that something was going on with them. More times than not she had seen when Will had come to work in a good mood because Hannibal fucked him good and hard that morning or when Will came to work in a tense mood as Hannibal had teased him to the brink and then sent him to work. There was something definitely going on and she would figure it out.

“What would you like to drink?” The waitress asked. The four of them told her what they wanted to drink and she left then to get their drinks.

“So what’s then plan with this wedding?” Bev asked.

“Well, I figure we can have a conversation about where we are going to start on this thing. It’s huge. And there are a lot of variables to talk about. Hannibal is going to be the one with the best ideas on dates and that I think. Nigel and Duncan and helping with the guest list and the venue. The rest of the decorations and whatnot are going to be you, Bev and I.” Will said looking to Hannibal happily as he had thought about a lot of it already. 

“Yes there will be a lot for you to do. I believe that Will has a few requirements that are going to come up but I am sure that Will will tell you about them. One of them was that he had insisted that you come here to help him with his clothing for the day. And I am sure you two will come up with other plans along the way.” Hannibal told Cyrus. It was true. He was sure that if Will had had the chance that he would have put Cyrus in his pocket and bring him with.

“Well, I am sure that we will figure it out. Just let me know where you’d like to begin and I’ll start there.” Bev stated. Will was so happy that she was there and helping. Planning the wedding might be way less stressful than it might be if it was anyone else.

“I honestly think that we should start with weather or not there are going to be certain roles in the wedding. Or if we are going to have a different sort of wedding. How traditional are we going to go?” Will asked.

“Like what?’ Cyrus asked. 

“Bride’s maids. Best men? I don’t know how a traditional wedding like this works.” Will stated. 

“Well, I don’t really think there are many weddings like ours. Do you even really want bride’s maids?” Hannibal asked.

“Well, I have Bev. She could be one if she’s willing?” Will asked her with a small smile. As he looked at her, her face lit up.

“Are you serious?” Bev asked happily. 

“I am.” Will said smiling. 

“I would love that. I think that would be perfect. And what about best men then? Are there going to be any? Would there need to be three or just one for all three of you?” Bev asked. Hannibal thought about this for a moment.

“I will have to talk to Nigel and Duncan about it. Maybe they would want one of their own. Though I am not sure that Duncan has anyone to be a best man for him.” Hannibal said.

“Well if Duncan likes me and is willing, I can do it. I would love to.” Cyrus stated. 

“I think that would be amazing.” Will said happily.

“Well we will talk to Nigel and Duncan and see what they would like to do. I think they would like that too. Nigel has Darko.”

“What about you, Daddy?” Will asked curiously.

“I’m not sure love. I think this is going to have to be something we come back to.” Hannibal said. Will nodded in agreement. 

“We can do that.” Will said knowing that a few things were going to have to be figured out together. This was going to be a wedding that was very different in general. Will hadn’t gone back to look and see what kind of weddings there were with any of the other triplets that had gotten married. 

“There are accounts of other marriages that have occurred in royal families. In school they have us look at all the different dresses. We have to learn about them and it’s normally a female but I think there is another royal family that is a lot like yours. Maybe not triplets but with males.” Cyrus explained excitedly. Will was surprised. He hadn’t thought that Cyrus would have the knowledge that he had about all of this. But he was amazing.

“That’s amazing. I didn’t really think there was so much to what you do. I mean I know you do a lot. I just didn’t anticipate it to go so deep.” Will said.

“Oh, Yes. There are different histories and techniques that we have to learn for different occasions.” Cyrus stated. Finally their food came and they continued to talk about the wedding and joking about things. Once they were done eating, they piled back into the car and they went back to the house where Nigel and Duncan were waiting for them. 

Will led Bev and Cyrus into the house and Hannibal followed. Will’s face lit up when he saw Nigel and Duncan. He went to Duncan first kissing him deep and then to Nigel doing the same thing all the while Bev and Cyrus watched. Bev whistled.

“Holy fuck, Graham. You said they were good looking but damn they are damn good looking.” Bev stated. Nigel turned to her with a crooked smile.

“You must be Bev.” Nigel said walking to her and shaking her hand.

“Yes. And you are Nigel.” She said knowing that kind of cocky attitude that Will had described for her a few times now. 

“I am. And this must be Cyrus. You are the one who puts our dearest Will in those skimpy outfits and makes him look so damn beautiful.” Nigel stated softly and in a tone that made Will turn around and stare at his alpha. 

“Yes. This is the famous Cyrus.” Hannibal said placing his hand on the young man’s shoulder and looking at Will in a calming way. It wasn’t that the omega was jealous. It was that this was the first real time that anyone from the outside was around them for a long period of time, let alone that of the same sex. It would be an interesting turn of events.

“Yes. He is very good at what he does. And I assure you that by the time we are done planning this wedding and everything that goes along with it, You will have a lot to look at, Daddy. Now go and help Cyrus and Bev get everything situated.” Will ordered kissing Nigel’s cheek softly. 

“Yes, Darling,” Nigel said going and grabbing one of Cyrus’s bags. Will watched as Hannibal began working to clean the kitchen up even though it was near immaculate. He watched the man but didn’t say anything. He just watched for a moment. After a long moment, Bev came down and met Will the watching Hannibal. 

“Hey. Are you all situated now? Is Cyrus finding everything to his liking?” Will asked. Bev nodded.

“Yes. Nigel is helping him get one of his large trunks into his closet. Like Tetris. Nigel said he would be down in a moment.” Bev said laughing. Will shook his head as he heard a thump as Nigel dropped a trunk and then swear loudly and then Cyrus ask if he was okay. Will laughed at the hilarity of it. 

“Maybe you should go and help him, Darling?” Hannibal asked with his own laugh. Will nodded and went upstairs and to the bedroom where Cyrus and Nigel were putting his things away.

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

“Yes, Love. I dropped the big one.” Nigel said. Will couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped him at the mental image he just got. Once Nigel was done, He turned to look at Will raising an eyebrow just slightly.

“Do you find that funny, Love?” Nigel asked. Will nodded slowly.

“Maybe just a little.” Will said still giggling a little. Nigel stalked forward with a smirk on his face.

“Better be careful, Love. Might get yourself in trouble the first day your lovely friends are here.” Nigel said. Will giggled again. 

“Maybe I want to be.” Will stated. The growl that left Nigel made him shiver. 

“Later you will be.” Nigel promised walking passed them and to the rest of the house. Will knew he would be. Nigel always kept his promises when he had a punishment coming. 

“Wow. He really knows how to treat you.” Bev said laughing. 

“Oh yes they do. They are so good to me. You will see that. So Cyrus this is your room. If you need anything, Just let us know and we will get it for you.” Will told him. They walked out of the room and then down to Bev’s room and settled her in. Will smiled when she kept saying how much she loved the room. Will knew that she would. When they had decorated the room, they had her in mind. Once they were finished, they joined the alphas in the kitchen. Duncan was sitting at the kitchen table and Nigel was sitting across from him drinking a cup of coffee. Hannibal wasn’t in the kitchen.

“Where is Hannibal?” Will asked going to Duncan and kissing him. Bev and Cyrus went to the table and sat with Nigel and Duncan. 

“He went outside. He is acting a little quiet.” Nigel said. 

“Yeah. I thought that he was. Couldn’t quite tell though.” Will said softly. 

“Should we go and talk to him?” Nigel asked. Will shook his head.

“No. Give him time. Normally he comes around and tells what is going on.” Will said. Nigel and Duncan agreed. 

Hannibal sighed feeling like everything was off. Like Will was now going to be paying attention to his two friends and his other two alphas instead of him and he hated it. He wanted to have time with Will but he figured that if Will wanted to spend time with him he would come to him and so far he just wasn’t. It hurt. He sat in the back of the house with a small fire going not really paying attention to the time or how long he was out there. Finally he spotted Bev come out and then sit next to him on the small bench. 

“Why do I get the distinct feeling that something is not right?” Bev asked softly. Hannibal sighed in response. 

“What gave you that idea, Miss. Katz?” Hannibal asked poking the fire.

“Well you are not normally this quiet. And definitely not with Will.” Bev stated.

“Things are different than I’m used to. I’m used to having Will alone or my brothers alone. And now both are together and we do everything together. And normally that isn’t a problem. But I miss hiving Will alone sometimes.” Hannibal stated. Bev nodded incredulously at the fact that he literally was telling her everything. That he was confiding in her the way Will would. Hannibal was not normally the type to tell his problems. So she knew that this was either something that really bothered him or that he truly trusted her.

“Have you told them this?” Bev asked. She assumed not. Because if he had they probably wouldn’t be sitting there talking about it. 

“No. I didn’t know it was bothering me so much.” Hannibal said. 

“Well, You should say something because Will knows something is bothering you. And it’s bothering him.” Bev stated. Hannibal sighed again. 

“Maybe you are right.” Hannibal said.

“Come in the house. It’s too cold out here.” Bev said getting up and Pulling Hannibal up. 

“Should put this out first.” Hannibal said grabbing the bucket to get some water. Bev helped him and then they went into the house where Nigel Will and Duncan were curled up on the couch in the living room and Cyrus was in the chair that Duncan normally sat in and they were talking. 

“Do you think you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Hannibal asked all of them. He didn’t particularly feel like cooking. Which was something that he normally didn’t have a problem with. Normally he was the first one cooking but he was bothered by the things that were going on. 

“We can go out tonight.” Will said. He thought maybe if Hannibal had a break from cooking and doing housework that maybe he would be in a better mood. 

“That sounds good to me.” Duncan said. The rest of them nodded. He was happy they agreed. If they had wanted him to cook, He would have but it probably wouldn’t have been nearly good as his food normally was. Finally after Hannibal was done cleaning the kitchen, they got ready to leave the house. They all dressed nicely. Hannibal had put Will into a sharp black suit and he wore a dark red one while Duncan wore his normal black sweater and Nigel wore one of his nicer button down shirts. Bev wore a beautiful dark gray dress with silver sequins on it and little red beads. It wasn’t a dress that Will had ever seen her wear before. It was beautiful. Cyrus wore a black suit that looked to be like one that Will had. 

They had gotten to the restaurant when they were supposed to and only had to wait a moment for them to take them to their reserved table. The table was in a secluded area and away from the majority of the population. Soft music played. Will watched the reactions of his two friends. Will had had the same response to the place when they had first gone there. The walls were a cream color and the trim around the ceiling was dark wood. The carpet was a beautiful rich red that resembled that of coagulating blood. They sat down at the table and the waiter came over and introduced himself as Lucas. He had asked what it was they wanted to drink. They all ordered and Lucas gave them each a menu and told them what the special was that night. He left them to look at their menus. Bev and Cyrus were absolutely amazed at all of it.

“What’s good here?” Bev asked. 

“I like almost all of it. My favorite is the squash soup. That’s what I think I will be getting.” Will said happily knowing that it was warm and sweet. It made him feel warm. 

“I like the steak.” Nigel put in. Duncan nodded agreeing with him. 

“What about you, Doctor Lecter?” Cyrus asked curiously. As Hannibal told Cyrus he was distracted by the way Nigel leaned in kissing Will’s neck softly making the omega purr. Another spark of jealously sped through Hannibal and he just barely suppressed a growl at his brother. This didn’t go unnoticed as everyone at the table looked at him with question in their eyes. Especially Will’s. The omega raised an eyebrow in question as the waiter brought them their drinks. When the man was gone giving them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to eat, Will cleared his throat.

“What was that?” Will asked softly. It obviously had to do with how Hannibal was acting. 

“Nothing, Love. I’m okay.” Hannibal said softly knowing that Will probably wouldn’t believe him in the least. Will nodded. He knew Hannibal only acted this way when he was jealous. It had only happened a few times before. One time when he was working a lot of cases and wasn’t giving Hannibal the time he needed. And it wasn’t that Hannibal was a demanding alpha. It was that he enjoyed having his way with Will.

“You only snap at people like that when you are jealous, Brother. "Nigel said. Hannibal sighed. He should have told them. This wasn’t going to end well. Just as much as he punished his omega for misbehavior, His darling was very good at his own punishments. Maybe part of him was craving that part of his omega. 

“We will deal with this when we get home, Hannibal.” Will said. He could tell by Will’s tone and the fact that he didn’t use any of the pet names he had for him that he was in major trouble. 

“Yes, Darling.” Hannibal said as Lucan came back. They quickly ordered and the rest of dinner was a bit heavy despite any attempt to change it. Nigel and Duncan had gotten the first dose of Will in a domineering mood and it was an absolute change from what they were used to. Hannibal could tell that they really weren’t sure exactly what they were supposed to do. Will talked with all of them about the wedding and other things that he had learned since being there and all the things that were so different than living in Wolftrap or in Baltimore. Their food finally came and Cyrus and Bev both loved the food. This made Hannibal and Will both happy. Once they were finished with their dinner, they ordered their desert and then left for home. 

When they got home Will said goodnight to Bev and Cyrus. Even she knew that Will was on a mission. 

“Will?” Nigel asked a little concerned.

“What?” Will asked as he took his coat off.

“Don’t be angry with him.” Nigel said.

“I’m not angry. I’m annoyed. And shocked at his behavior. He could have talked to us. Tonight is going to be a lesson for the three of you. I don’t like not being talked to.” Will explained. 

“Alright, Darling.” Nigel said.

“I’ll call you up when I am ready for you.” Will said to the three of them leaving them standing there staring after him.

Will went upstairs and began moving the furniture around. He put two chairs by the bed so that Nigel and Duncan could be where he put them to watch. Hannibal would be on the bed. And so would he at some point. Once he was finished with moving the furniture he went to the closet and picked something to wear knowing that it would make things harder for Hannibal. And Maybe for the other two. He decided on a pair of highrise lace underwear that didn’t cover much of anything. With it he wore a black too small shirt that said ‘Daddy’s Boy’ on it. Over the top of this outfit he put on one of his perfect suits. He picked one that wasn’t a favorite but one that he knew Hannibal loved seeing him in. He went to the mirror making sure that his curls were bouncy and perfect. When he looked in the birror he saw someone he hadn’t realized he’d become. He was beautiful with his scars from his alphas. And despite it being winter, his skin seemed to have a more healthy tanned tone to it than it had before. When he was finished, he went to the door opened it and then went to the top of the steps.

“Come upstairs.” Will ordered to the three of them. He heard them on the steps as he waited in the bedroom. They came in.

“I want you two to sit in the chairs over there.” Will said motioning at Nigel and Duncan. They did what they were told. Normally an alpha would have a problem with their omega giving them such orders but three of them knew Will meant business. And not only that but two of them tended to like bottoming for their omega and this was the first time that Will was taking this bold of a role since Hannibal and Will were there and they were mated. Despite being in trouble with his omega, Hannibal was enthralled by his love’s domineering attitude. He knew Will was only acting this way because he in fact was not very smart about telling them the way he felt. Especially since Bev had even told him to. This had been an issue before. He didn’t say anything and he knew he should have. A particularly bad move for any relationship.

“You have some things to answer for, Hannibal.” Will stated. Hannibal nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” Will drawled out in his southern sound. He saw a shiver run down Nigel out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yes. I have things to answer for.” Hannibal repeated. 

“Why don’t you start by telling me what your attitude had been about.” Will ordered.

“I was jealous. Everyone had your time. Nigel and Duncan have both had you alone. And I’m not used to sharing you.” Hannibal explained.

“And Why didn’t you say anything to us?” Will asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Hannibal said. 

“Oh, Daddy, You’re going to have to do so much better than that.” Will purred. Hannibal moved from foot to foot once before attempting to control the nervousness he felt. Will undid Hannibal’s suit jacket and took it off of him and putting it on the dresser. 

“I can do better.” Hannibal promised. 

“And what did I tell you I would do the next time you did something like this?” Will asked referring to Hannibal’s last outburst.

“You said you would spank me and keep me on edge until I can’t anymore. And then you would keep going.” Hannibal said softly. 

“And why don’t you tell Nigel and Duncan what I did the last time you were like this?” Will said as he began undoing Hannibal’s tie. 

“The last time I did this, He took me over his knee and spanked me like I would have done to him. After that he played with me until I was ready to come and he stopped. He kept going til I was in tears and begging to come. He kept going. Finally he let me come. And then he used me the way he wanted.”

“And what did I tell you?” 

“That np matter what you are mine and all you have to do is ask for what I need or want.”

“Good. And what is your word, Hannibal?” Will asked undoing Hannibal’s shirt and pushing it off Hannibal’s shoulders and then putting it on the suit jacket. 

“Bloom.” Hannibal said. Will nodded once and then undid Hannibal’s belt and pulled it from the loops in one movement. Nigel and Duncan watched closely absolutely mesmerized by Will. Will took Hannibal’s slacks off and put them with the rest of his clothes. He left Hannibal’s briefs for now. Will bit his lip a bit at how obviously hard he was. 

“Sit on the bed.” Will ordered. Hannibal did as he was told and watched Will intently. 

“Duncan and Nigel, You’ll be able to take care of yourselves how you wish with each other. I am going to take care of Hannibal.” Will said. They both nodded. Will knew they were taken aback with the way this was going. They were surprised to say the least. Will was happy with it. Will began undoing his suit jacket as Hannibal watched intently. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with his alpha. 

“I want you to take your briefs off and then I want you to lay on the bed on your stomach.” Will ordered. Hannibal nodded once standing to do what Will wanted him to do. Will watched him intently appreciating the sight of his alpha stripping in front of him. Hannibal was beautiful. Muscular in all the right ways and even more fun to play with. He watched as Hannibal got onto the bed the way Will had ordered him to. Once Hannibal was settled, Will went to their closet and opened the dresser they had in there that held their toys. Will had been surprised with how many toys they had actually collected over the couple of years. He went into the top drawer and grabbed the riding crop that sat there. It was one of Will’s absolute favorite toys they had. He went to the foot of the bed once again enjoying the way Hannibal looked laying on the bed. Despite Hannibal’s suits making him look particularly thin, He had a pretty nice ass. Squeezing it was tempting and marking it up was even more tempting. He was going to have so much fun with this. 

“You look so good like this, Daddy.” Will purred. He heard a hum as Hannibal’s hips moved involuntarily. 

“Stop moving. Don’t make me punish you in another way. You already have enough of a punishment stacked against you. Don’t add anymore.” Will growled.

“Yes, Will.” Hannibal said stopping his movements at once. Will kneeled on the bed next to Hannibal and reached out grabbing Hannibal’s ass and squeezing. Hannibal let out a small sound that Will only heard when he was letting Will have his fun. 

“Good, Daddy.” Will said taking his hand away. He moved his hand and pushed his alphas thighs apart slightly. Hannibal moved willingly. Will took the riding crop and let the tip of it run up the inside of his alpha’s thighs. Hannibal moved his hips so his ass was in the air chasing the riding crop knowing exactly what it was. Hannibal liked the feel of the toy on his skin. 

“You do realize that his is going to be a punishment?” Will asked amused to see Hannibal attempting to chase his pleasure. 

“I can’t help it, Darling. It’s beautiful seeing you this way. Despite any punishment you give me.” Hannibal purred feeling the crop slide down between his thighs and to his balls causing his cock to twitch. In response, He felt the crop leave his skin.

“How many do you think you deserve, Alpha?” Will asked. 

“As many as my omega sees fit.” Hannibal said. Will growled in response bringing the crop down on Hannibal’s ass. The older man’s skin bloomed pink beautifully. 

“Maybe I should just use my hand. More effective that way.” Will mused switching hands and then bringing it down on Hannibal’s ass just above where he got him with the crop. The groan that left Hannibal was absolutely delectable. It was hot. He loved pulling those sounds from Hannibal. And apparently so did Nigel because he swore lowly at the sound Hannibal made. He glanced over at Nigel who was squirming in his seat. 

“I think I will. Count, Daddy.” Will ordered. Hannibal nodded. Will brought his hand down again just under where he had hit Hannibal the time before. 

“One..” Hannibal said breathlessly. Will continued his punishment and only stopped once Hannibal began to have a hard time staying still. 

“So good, Daddy.” Will said undoing his tie and then continuing by brining his hand down again.

“Twenty-one..” Hannibal groaned hissing against the pain. His ass felt hot and it stung with the pain as Will punished him. By the time Will was finished he was at number thirty-six and Hannibal was begging him to stop. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Will asked.<

“Yes, Please, Will?” Hannibal begged. As much as he knew that this was a punishment, He wanted Will so bad it was almost painful. 

“Please what, Hannibal?” Will asked tapping Hannibal’s ass lightly causing Hannibal to shift again. Will knew Hannibal’s big cock was leaking and twitching with want. 

“I need you, Love. I have learned. I will always tell you what I need, Will. I promise. Please,,” Hannibal begged. The way Hannibal begged made Will groan. It wasn’t til then that Will realized how much he wanted to make Hannibal scream. He wanted to take Hannibal apart. Will took the riding crop to the dresser where Hannibal’s suit was and then went back to the bed. He pushed Hannibal’s legs apart. He eyed Hannibal’s ass loving how red it got knowing that the next day he would feel it. 

“Good. The next time I won’t be nearly as nice.” Will promised as he pulled Hannibal’s cheeks apart eyeing Hannibal’s tight hole. He settled between Hannibal’s thighs on his stomach just where he wanted to be. He began leaving kisses and small nips on the man’s thighs and ass cheeks making Hannibal move just slightly. It was so amazing to see Hannibal lose it just a little bit. In response to the way Hannibal’s breathing hitched, Will licked a stripe from Hannibal’s balls to his hole. 

“Oh…” Hannibal groaned trying to move his hips back to get more from Will.

“Keep moving and I’ll stop right now.” Will promised. Hannibal stopped moving at once knowing Will was serious. Will wasn’t this way all the time but when he said something, he meant it. Hannibal knew to take it seriously. Will purred when Hannibal stopped. He let his tongue run across Hannibal’s twitching hole. He watched it twitch with want. He didn’t make Hannibal wait too long and he began sucking and licking it.

“I wish you could know how good it feels when you eat my pussy out, Daddy.” Will purred dipping his tongue into Hannibal’s tight hole. Hannibal’s moans got louder as Will fucked him with his tongue. After a little while, he knew Hannibal was getting close. He pulled back immediately.

“Will..Oh, God..I need you.” Hannibal whined. Will heard his brothers growl in response. They obviously didn’t hear Hannibal like this often.

“I wonder..did you ever let your brothers do this to you? Or were you always the one using Nigel?” Will asked as he got up off the bed. 

“They haven’t seen me like this in a long time.” Hannibal responded. 

“Then you’ll show them how good you can be for me, Daddy.” Will said.

“Yes, Baby.” Hannibal promised. 

“Good. Turn over. Show me what I do to you.” Will ordered. Hannibal turned at once doing what he was told. His cock was hard as Will had ever seen it. As much as he so badly wanted to fuck Hannibal’s hole, He wanted that cock inside him. God he wanted both so damn bad. 

“Look how good he looks.” Will purred to his brothers. 

“Makes me want a taste.” Duncan said lowly.

“Next time, Daddy. This is mine this time.” Will said as he began undoing his button down shirt revealing the crop top he was wearing. Hannibal growled at the familiar shirt loving it. Hannibal sat up grabbing Will by the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a rough kiss. Will bit Hannibal’s bottom lip sharply. Hannibal hissed pulling back.

“I’m in charge here, Daddy. But you can tell me what it is you want.” Will said getting up. 

“Want your cock, Baby. Haven’t had it in so long.” Hannibal begged. Will hummed in response to Hannibal begging to be filled. It was rare that an alpha switched with their omega. But Will knew their relationship dynamic was anything but normal. Will undid his belt and then undid his slacks. 

“Oh you’ll get my cock.” Will promised pulling the back slacks down revealing the underwear he wore. All three of his alphas made some sort of sound at how Will looked all dressed up for them like their sub despite being in a more dominant role. 

“Oh, Fuck, Darling.” Nigel growled obviously wanting Will the way he was being. Will always knew that Nigel was a cockslut but he would have to explore just how much of one he really was. Especially for him. 

“Come here, Hannibal.” Will ordered. Hannibal near scrambled to the edge of the bed where Will stood. He kissed Hannibal again and then grabbed the man’s hand and led it to his cock. Hannibal stroked Will through the thin fabric of the underwear knowing he loved the feel of the lace on his cock.

"Suck my cock, Hannibal.” Will ordered. Hannibal turned Will and dropped to his knees in front of his omega. He Grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him to his face taking a deep breath enjoying the way Will smelled. Hannibal knew Will’s underwear were more than likely sopping with his slick. Hannibal let his tongue run up Will’s hard cock. He loved Will’s cock. For an omega, his cock was huge and he was so good with it. Will sighed at the way Hannibal was savoring him. He needed more though.

“Get on with it, Hannibal.” Will growled. Hannibal did. He pulled Will’s underwear down and let his cock spring free. Hannibal groaned at the bead of pre-cum at the head of it. It made Hannibal’s mouth water. He slowly licked up it and to the head savoring the taste of the pre-cum with a groan. Will’s hand dropped to Hannibal’s hair and pulled it gently encouraging the man to go further. And he did. Will gasped as Hannibal took him into his mouth fully. Hannibal smirked just a bit at the way Will’s control slipped just a bit. 

“Fuck, Daddy. Your mouth is so good.” Will whined. Hannibal let his fingers move back further rubbing at his pussy finding it dripping wet. Will pulled Hannibal’s head back.

“Not there. Do as your told.” Will growled. Hannibal dropped his hand back down to his thigh. He worked Will’s cock expertly gagging on it sweetly. When Will was close, he pulled Hannibal off. He pulled Hannibal up by the hair and them pushed him down on the bed. 

“Stay.” Will ordered. He went to the dresser again and into the top drawer and grabbed the lube they kept there knowing Hannibal was going to need it. He hurried back to the bed.

“Will, please?” Hannibal asked letting his legs fall open giving Will the perfect view of what he wanted. 

“God, I should really do this more, Daddy.” Will said as he got on the bed and opened the lube. Hannibal lifted his legs. Will poured a bit of lube onto his fingers. He was going to have to take his time with his Daddy. This was not a normal occurrence for them. But it was definitely a welcome thing. He let his fingers circle the older man’s entrance. Hannibal’s breath hitched when he felt Will’s finger breach him. He glanced at the other two who were watching intently all the while Duncan had his hand wrapped around Nigel’s cock and stroking him slowly pulling soft groans out of him. Will smirked as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Hannibal feeling his hole clench around his finger.

“So fucking tight, Daddy.” Will moaned wanting so badly to be inside the man. 

“Will, Need more.” Hannibal moaned. In response, Will angled his finger up and rubbed at his prostate causing a long drawn out groan to escape Hannibal. He added another finger and scissored them stretching him wide. The sounds that were coming from Hannibal were addicting and he wanted more of them. Will growled not being able to wait anymore. He pulled his fingers from Hannibal and slicked his cock up. He was ready to be in his alpha. 

“On your stomach, Hannibal.” Will ordered. Hannibal did as he was told and made sure he had himself in the perfect position for Will to take him. 

“Open yourself up, Daddy.” Will ordered. Hannibal reached back and spread himself wide open for Will. Will grabbed the lube and drizzled it onto Hannibal’s hole and watching it trickle down his balls and to the sheets. He had the urge to continue to lick Hannibal. Ignoring that urge he stroked his cock and then pushed it again Hannibal’s entrance. He began pushing in slowly letting out a groan of his own knowing that given how tight Hannibal was that he wasn’t going to last too long and he was going to have to make it count. Hannibal struggled to keep himself up the way he needed to be. Will growled and grabbed Hannibal’s hips and forced him back onto his cock. 

“Fuuuck,” Hannibal finally broke swearing sweetly against the bed. It was rare for Hannibal to break down and swear even during sex. This seemed to spur Will on and he snapped his hips forward filling Hannibal full and deep. He grabbed Hannibal by the back of his hair and pulled him up. He slammed into Hannibal the best he could at the angle.

“Baby, Please?” Hannibal begged.

“What, Daddy?” Will asked.

“Against the headboard. I wanna ride your cock.” Hannibal growled needing Will as deep as he would go. Will immediately did what Hannibal wanted. Hannibal didn’t waste any time straddling Will and kissing him deep.

“Common, Hannibal, Ride my cock. Need it. Being so good for me.” Will praised. Hannibal growled in response grabbing Will’s thick cock stroking it for a moment before lining Will up and sinking down with a groan. Will’s hands immediately made their way to Hannibal’s hips. Hannibal let his hands sneak up Will’s crop top and to his chest loving the feel of his slick skin under his fingers. He raised himself up and then dropped down again moaning as Will’s cock struck his prostate. It wasn’t til Hannibal and Will heard another groan from the other side of the room that he and Will looked over and saw Nigel sitting in Duncan’s lap with the man stroking his cock and riding his cock watching Hannibal and Will intently. This spurred Hannibal on and he began riding Will’s cock harder and faster. 

“Oh god, Daddy, Yes.” Will moaned finally cracking. Sweat trickled down Hannibal’s back. Hannibal gasped as his orgasm began building.

“Will, I’m gonna-” Hannibal moaned.

“Yes, Daddy. Come for me. You took your punishment so well for me.” Will growled feeling Hannibal grow impossibly tighter around his cock. The man felt so damn good on his cock. He grabbed Hannibal by the hips and forced him don harder. A broken moan left Hannibal and the man’s fingernails dug into Will’s chest as he came hard over Will’s chest and stomach covering him perfectly with his come.

“Fuck, Will…” Hannibal moaned shakily as his cock still switched from his orgasm. Will knew after an orgasm that hard, the alpha would be beyond sensitive after that but that made Will want it even more. He grabbed Hannibal by the hips and hauled him off of him and onto the bed and to his back. Hannibal willingly spread his legs for Will knowing that he wasn’t done with him yet. He would make sure that Hannibal was a complete mess before he let Hannibal have a moment. He pushed his cock into Hannibal again and started at a brutal pace. He took enough time to take the shirt off and throw it to the floor. He was entirely too warm. He felt Hannibal’s nails scratch up his back and dig into his shoulders. He knew he would have marks from it later and he loved it. Getting marks from Hannibal this way meant that he was giving the alpha just what he wanted. And occasionally Hannibal liked to be fucked and fucked hard. And Will loved to do that for him. 

“Will, Please, Baby…” Hannibal begged scraping his teeth against Will’s neck sending a shiver down him. 

“What, Daddy?” Will asked lifting Hannibal’s hips to get deeper into the the man. Hannibal gasped in response. 

“Fill me up..” Hannibal begged. When Hannibal begged that way it was impossible not to give him what he wanted. He felt Hannibal clenching around him again as he fucked into him. The sounds Hannibal made were what drove him over the edge. The way Hannibal begged to be filled. How he tensed and came again weakly dribbling just a small amount of cum onto his stomach. Will bit down on Hannibal’s neck as he came inside his alpha knowing that it reopened his claiming bite. Occasionally Will bit Hard enough to reopen it. It wasn’t because he tried. It was because he loved that everyone could see it. Will collapsed down on Hannibal breathing hard. 

“Holy Fuck. That was hot.” Nigel said incredibly. Will glanced over at Nigel and Duncan who looked flushed and satisfied from their own activities. 

“Will is very good at taking control of situations when he wants to.” Hannibal mused running his fingers through Will’s damp curls. 

“Hell yeah he is.” Nigel said with a little bit of a jealous bite to his tone.

“Nigel likes to be spanked.” Duncan put in at the look of curiosity on Will’s face. Will hummed in response.

“I will have to keep that in mind.” Will said purring against Hannibal’s chest. He slowly got up and pulled out of Hannibal making him let out a soft groan. Will bit his lip looking down at his come trickling out of Hannibal’s well used hole. 

“Made a mess, Daddy.” Will said letting his fingers run through it and then sucking his release off his fingers. Hannibal let out a soft groan at the way Will looked doing it.

“Yes you did, Love.” Hannibal said pulling Will into a kiss again tasting his omega there. Hannibal loved the way Will was okay with licking his own release from somewhere on Hannibal willingly. Will kissed Hannibal once again and then decided to kiss him once more and then move down letting his tongue flick against Hannibal’s softening cock. The man’s hips shifted in response. Will wasn’t sure if it was for more or to try to get away from the attention. Will moved further down and gave Hannibal’s balls the same treatment loving the soft sound that Will heard him let out. He felt Hannibal’s Hand rest in his curls. Finally Will made it to his destination dipping his tongue into his alpha’s hole. Will heard Hannibal moan and then felt Nigel’s hand on his own ass. Nigel loved his ass. And he would say so without any problems. He spent a lot of time when they were in bed squeezing his ass and complimenting it. A few times Hannibal had shown him how lovely or a pink it turned when spanked so good. Will couldn’t help loving the way Nigel complimented it. As Nigel felt him up, he continued to lick and suck at Hannibal pulling louder and louder moans from him.

“Gonna come again brother?” Nigel purred encouraging him to do so. It had been a while since he had seen his brother this way. Normally Hannibal was the one in control. It was so hot to see him fall to pieces under Will. 

“Will..” Hannibal moaned breathlessly as his body went rigid and he came hard again spilling just a small amount of release on his belly which Will licked up so willingly and moaned at how good his alpha tasted.

“God, I can’t wait to be married to you. I want to be so filled with your cum. Want you to have me full of your pups, Daddy.” Will Whispered. 

“Don’t you worry, Sweet boy. That will be the first thing that happens.” Nigel promised as they all curled up in bed together. Will kissed Hannibal softly after the roughness the night had taken on. He knew Hannibal would need it just the way he did when Hannibal was rough with him. Hannibal purred and let Will hold him. 

“Are you alright, Daddy?” Will asked Hannibal.

“I’m okay, Love. I didn’t realize how much I needed that. I didn’t mean to give the attitude I was.” Hannibal apologized to the three of them. They all accepted knowing that he hadn’t really meant it. It was one of those things that sometimes happened and you didn’t realize why it was bothering you. 

“This is a transition for all of us. Just like Nigel and Duncan are used to spending all their time together, we are used to being together alone. They need their time like we need our time sometimes. Its like that with all of us. And if we don’t say anything, it isn’t going to help the situation or the jealousy that comes with it. I love all of you. I don’t want to fight and I don’t want any jealousy.” Will said kissing Hannibal again. Nigel and Duncan nodded in agreement. 

"If you need a while with Will, Then take him, brother. God I love us together but sometimes I just need Duncan’s cock.” Nigel said. Will nodded understanding loving having all of his alpha’s cocks in some way or another. He normally didn’t go a day without having one or more of them. And he loved it. They kept him thoroughly filled already. He could only imagine after they were married and ready to have pups. He was lucky he was on the strongest birth control there was or he was sure that he would be pregnant already. And as it was it might happen if his alphas went into rut and he was forced into a heat. The thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

As they each lay there thinking, They finally fell asleep. Surprisingly their little stint hadn’t taken any longer than an hour or so and it was only midnight when they fell asleep. They were tangled in each other comfortably. Content the way they should be. 

The next morning came quickly and they all woke up one at a time. The first one had been Duncan who went out to have a cigarette after kissing each of them quickly on the head. When he came downstairs, Bev was already making coffee. And it smelled good.

“Have a good night?” She asked with a knowing smile. Duncan smiled a small smile and shook his head.

“You’ll have to ask our sweet omega about what happened last night. All I will tell you is Hannibal was taken care of properly.” Duncan said continuing to laugh knowing that Will would give her all the juicy details. And surprisingly, That didn’t bother him. Bev seemed like she genuinely cared about Will. He wondered if Bev would like Chiyoh.

Will slowly woke up to Nigel and Hannibal on either side of him and Duncan having gone downstairs already like normal if he got too antsy. He rolled over feeling his alpha’s arms around him. He was warm and content and he loved it. He always was when he had his alphas all around him. He looked over at the clock seeing that it was just past seven. He had time. Nigel and Hannibal was still asleep and he wanted to wake Nigel up in the best way possible. He kissed Nigel’s neck softly and then began to slowly work his way down leaving kisses and soft nips. By the time he was down to Nigel’s lower stomach, His breathing had involuntarily picked up in his sleep. That was good. That meant he was even effecting his alphas sleep. When he got to the man’s cock it was already half hard. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it firmly. He took a lick at the head and then swirled his tongue around it. A small sound left Nigel’s throat in his sleep. Will slowly worked his way down the man’s length. Finally, When he got to the base of his cock Will knew that he was awake when he had burried his fingers in his curls and moaned outwardly. 

“Fuck, Baby.” Nigel growled looking down and seeing Will devouring his cock. The sight itself near sent him over the edge. Finally, after a moment, Will popped off his cock and came up to straddle him. He ground down on Nigel’s cock with his wet pussy.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Will whispered glancing over at Hannibal when he stirred at the sound of them. Nigel lifted Will enough to stroke his cock a bit and rub the head against Will’s dripping pussy. Will sank down on it easily letting it split him open wide. 

“Oh god, Daddy.” Will whined feeling how big he was. He hit all the right spots inside and knew there was going to be no way that he was going to be able to be quiet. Especially since he hadn’t had any the day before. He felt his slick already leaking around Nigel. 

“So fuckin tight, Angel.” Nigel growled grabbing Will’s hips and forcing him onto his cock as far ask he’d go, no doubt making it hurt just the way Will loved. Nigel hissed at the feel of Will’s nails in his chest. He lifted Will and flipped them over so Will was on his back. Hannibal was awake now and watching his mates. 

“Insatiable boy.” Hannibal remarked moving a curl away from his face when Nigel pushed his thick cock into Will. He watched Nigel disappear into Will over and over again as he took the omega hard and fast. Will cried out in pleasure. Will was on the verge of an orgasm. Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s cock and stroked it watching as he continuously leaked pre-cum . Hannibal dipped his head and licked the head of Will’s cock as Nigel slammed into him. 

“Ohhh Fuckkk..” Will whined shooting thick cum into Hannibal’s mouth and tightening around Nigel impossibly hard making him thrust in one last time as he came with a long drawn out name. 

“So god damn good.” Nigel purred pumping Will full of come. After a few moments, Nigel pulled out of Will and motioned for him to go to Hannibal. Will did and climbed on top of him.

“Can never have enough can you, Baby?” Nigel asked kissing Will’s neck. Nigel grabbed Hannibal’s cock and stroked it as Will felt the head against his pussy. 

“Daddy..” Will groaned. 

“Yes, Baby. Just like that.” Nigel encouraged as Will sank on his brother’s big cock. Hannibal growled at the feeling of Nigel’s cum and Will’s slick trickling out around him. 

“So perfect, Darling Boy.” Hannibal purred snapping his hips up as Nigel continued his soft touches and encouraging words in Will’s ear driving him closer and closer to another orgasm. That was the one thing that Will could say. He had gone from a measly orgasm on his own when he could manage it and now he was have anywhere from two to five of them. And he was always left more than satisfied by his alphas. As Hannibal fucked up into him Nigel helped him keep upright. 

“Look at him, Will. You drive him mad. I’ve never seen him fuck anyone so well and so much.” Nigel purred. Will whined in response. Somehow Will had known that but hearing it from his alphas made it real and he knew he was a good omega for them. That there would be no other omega for them. No one else could handle this treatment on a nightly basis. In the beginning Will hadn’t been sure that he was going to be able to either but here he was being fucked for the third time in about a ten to twelve hour period. 

“Oh, God, Daddy, Harder.” Will whined. He needed to be sore from it. He needed everyone to know. As thought Nigel knew this he grazed his teeth against his neck sending a shiver down his spine and a flutter through his pussy making it tighten on Hannibal perfectly. In response to Will’s request, Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips hard and planted his feet into the bed. Nigel kissed Will and held Will up further as Hannibal began fucking into the omega at a brutal pace that knocked the breath from Will perfectly. 

“God, Look at him, Hannibal. Being fucked so good he can’t even make a sound. Keep going, Baby brother.” Nigel purred letting his right hand pet up Hannibal’s stomach. He loved the way Hannibal’s muscles tensed and released. From the outside, Hannibal didn’t look to have that much muscle. But if you knew him sexually or as The Ripper then you knew what he was capable of. And there was nothing about Hannibal that was helpless. And that was in any aspect of the word. To see Hannibal allow his omega to take control as he had the night before let Will and everyone know just how much he trusted Will. Hannibal had a habit of taking people out for less and Will had done a good job to teaching the alpha a lesson that he very much needed without making him feel stupid or threatened. Finally, Hannibal forced his knot up into Will making Will tense and come again all over Hannibal and himself and Hannibal spill his own cum into Will, No doubt flooding him so well that he knew Will would make a mess when he pulled out. As Will came, Nigel took the time to sink his teeth into Will’s neck just where his own mating bite was. He moaned as Will’s sweet blood flooded his mouth. As Will was taken care of, He could feel Will’s nails dig into his thighs as he grabbed him. After a moment of Kissing their omega, Nigel eased him down onto Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will as the boy purred. 

“It’ll be amazing if we can get him out of bed today.” Nigel mused as it seemed as though Will might go back to sleep.

“He has to get up. We have a wedding to plan.” Hannibal said petting Will’s hair. Will purred louder.

“Yes that is true. It will also be a miracle that we get him to the wedding without being pregnant. With as much cock as he takes in a day let alone how we fill him so much.” Nigel said. Hannibal nodded. He had thought about this. And no doubt Will has thought about it. Birth Control can only do so much and the way they were one of these times they were going to be forced either into a rut or Will would be forced into a heat. Ultimately, They may have to look at the possibility that they were either going to have to be even more careful or accept the fact that Will was going to end up pregnant. Hannibal, Nigel and Duncan were Royal alphas. Their seed was stronger than normal. It had to be to keep their bloodline going. They were going to have to have a serious conversation about it. 

“If he gets pregnant, We will have the wedding sooner. I think that he wants it done right. He has an issue with people thinking the only thing he is to us is a way to keep our bloodline going.” Hannibal explained. Nigel nodded. It was a logical reason.

“There is no way I’m going to let anyone believe the only thing he is is our whore. He’s so much more than that. And everyone will know it.” Nigel said gently stroking the omega’s curls. Soon, Hannibal’s knot went down and he slid out of Will with a soft groan at how Will tried to keep his cock in by squeezing him involuntarily in his sleep. 

“Mmmdaddy.” Will mumbled in his sleep. 

“Nigel, Why don’t you put his plug in.” Hannibal whispered. Will whined like that in his sleep when he wanted to keep filled. Nigel did as he was asked and slid the plug into Will making his pussy pulse and Nigel bite his bottom lip in response.

“Baby, You need to get up.” Hannibal said kissing the top of Will’s head.

“I’m going to go and see what Duncan is up to. Probably with Bev and Cyrus keeping them company.” Nigel said. Hannibal let out a soft laugh. 

“We have been terribly rude, Haven’t we?” Hannibal asked. Nigel shrugged. 

“Our omega needed us.” Nigel said. Hannibal hummed in response as Will shifted on top of him. Nigel kissed Hannibal deep.

“We are going to have a little time of our own, Brother.” Nigel purred leaving the bed and pulling on a pair of sweats. Hannibal watched his brother. Despite all the scars he had, He had this body that was absolutely perfect. Many times Hannibal had licked up it and sucked bruises into it. He’d made Nigel moan and writhe. Hannibal loved having the ability to do that. Once Nigel left the room, He managed to get Will to wake up and move. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to fall asleep again. You and Nigel did a number on me, Daddy.” Will said shivering at the way he felt his toy keeping the cum in that he knew wanted to leak out. 

“It’s alright, Love. Duncan and Nigel are downstairs with Cyrus and Bev. Come. We need to shower so Nigel and Duncan can shower. And you need to eat. You have done a lot. We need to keep your strength up.” Hannibal said going to the bed and pulling Will up to standing. Will was definitely sore.

“It amazes me that I fucked you last night and I’m the one that’s still sore.” Will said with a small laugh.

“Oh I am sore, Darling Boy.” Hannibal stated. It was true. He felt used and it felt so good. That hadn’t been something he ever craved before being with Will. He loved it more than he ever thought he would. He led Will to the bathroom and got their shower going. They stepped into the shower and Hannibal gently washed Will’s hair and let his hands work all the kinks out and sooth the aches in his muscles. Will groaned in response loving it. He really did have a lot of aches. He knew he would but it always surprised him at how sore he was after they had a session.

“I hope Duncan doesn’t get too upset that we didn’t involve him.” Will said softly as he ran his hands up Hannibal’s chest where there were small scratches where he had dug his nails in and didn’t remember doing it. 

“Oh, Darling no. He will have you later, I’m sure. He will make up for it. We need to have a conversation about a few things between us.” Hannibal stated. Will looked up at Hannibal with question in his eyes.

“About what?” Will asked as he grabbed Hannibal’s soap and poured some into his hand. 

"I’m sure that you have thought about this like Nigel and Duncan and I have. There is a big possibility that you may end up pregnant despite the birth control, Will.” Hannibal said. Will looked down feeling the plug in him.

“I have thought about that. And While the thought is a little scary, I would be happy. I want your pups anyway. It doesn’t technically matter when it happens. I just wanted it to be after we are married. I know it’s going to be looked at if it happens.” Will said. Hannibal understood. 

“Darling, There is no way that any of us are going to let anyone look at you as anything other than the best. You are our omega. No one can take away what you are to us.” Hannibal said kissing Will. Will was happy. He never felt so whole. 

“Should I stop the birth control?” Will asked. 

“We will talk to Nigel and Duncan about it later. Let’s finish up. I’m sure Bev and Cyrus want to see you.” Hannibal said. Will nodded. 

When they were finished with their shower, Hannibal and Will went and got dressed. They went downstairs to see that breakfast was already made and so was coffee.

“Morning.” Will said giving Bev and Cyrus a bright smile. 

“Good morning, Graham. Have a good night?” She asked winking.

“You know I did. I apologize if we kept you awake.” Will stated knowing they were probably loud the night before and that they really hadn’t ever had to worry about that.

“Not at all. You were surprisingly quiet.” Bev stated. 

“Don’t get used to the quiet. Our Darling is nowhere near quiet.” Nigel teased. Cyrus nodded.

“Yes. This is true. You should have been there the time Hannibal and Will came into the store for a new suit and Hannibal had him in the dressing room. I don’t know what they were doing but whatever it was, He had Will begging. And I would be lying if I said it wasn’t hot.” Cyrus said sipping his coffee.

“You told me he couldn’t hear us.” Will said smacking Hannibal’s arm. Hannibal laughed.

“I had said he probably couldn’t hear us.” Hannibal emphasized as he made Will a plate of food. Will rolled his eyes taking the plate from Hannibal once he was done. He went to the table and ate. Hannibal made himself a plate and sat across from Will. 

“So what are we going to work on today?” Bev asked.

“Well, I figured we can start working on what I’m going to wear.” Will stated. 

“Yes, That will work. Duncan, Nigel and I are going to go and look at venus for the wedding.” Hannibal stated. Will nodded knowing that they would pick a few out. 

“That’s a good idea. I have a few ideas for that.” Cyrus said excitedly. Will knew he would. He always had ideas for what to put Will in. It was like he was Will’s own personal fashion designer. 

When everyone was done eating, Hannibal, Duncan and Nigel got ready to leave. Will kissed each of them and they left the house. When Will came back Cyrus was bringing one of his suitcases downstairs and Bev was doing the dishes. Will couldn’t believe how right all of this felt. This was his family. He wanted them around all the time. Will cleaned the table and put the rest of the food away and when they were done he and Bev sat at the kitchen table with Cyrus. Apparently since Will had called and told him about choosing him to make what he was going to wear, he had been designing things. 

“I wasn’t sure what you were going to want to wear or what color. So I designed a few things. A couple traditional and a couple things that are a little more out there.” Cyrus said taking out a sketch book and opening it. The first dress was a traditional style cream colored dress that was sleek and had dark red bead work on it. The back was drawn to be cut out. It was beautiful the way that the beadwork resembled specks of blood. The way it would fit him would be a bit tight and his alphas would love it. That was the exact type of clothing that Hannibal loved him in. It was hard not to decide on that one right off the bat. But he waited for Cyrus to show him the rest of them. He was excited to see what the man had in store. And that he did. He showed Will six different dresses of all different types going by what Hannibal had put him in in the past and the type of personalities they had. Will knew they would go for a more traditional themed wedding and so he really liked all the choices that he had drawn up. But after looking at all of them he wanted the first one hands down.

“I really love all of them. And I hadn’t been sure about going the rout of wearing a dress but seeing the first one I need to wear that one. Just the way you have it drawn. The cream color and the deep red beads.” Will stated. Cyrus’s face lit up with excitement. 

“I love the rest too but I feel like that was the one for you as well. What about you Bev? What do you think?” Cyrus asked. Both Cyrus and Will looked at her excitedly. 

“I absolutely love it. I can’t wait to see the way they look at you. You’ll be lucky that dress isn’t ruined by the time the wedding is over.” Bev said. 

“It better.” Will said laughing knowing exactly what she meant. He knew they would love him in that kind of a dress. A dress in general. He wondered how they would do if he went and got a dress to try on for them.

“Well now that we have that planned, Do you want any bride’s maids?” Cyrus asked. Will knew he was asking because he would have to come up with a dress that would look good with his wedding dress. 

“I think at most there are going to be two. Probably just Bev.” Will stated. Cyrus nodded. Cyrus had kind of figured this. Will didn’t seem that he had too many actual friends that were close enough to be a bride’s maid.

“Well either way, I have already planned a dress to go with the wedding dress.” Cyrus stated. He flipped to the page and showed them a red dress with black beadwork. It complimented Will’s dress well and didn’t seem to be too much. Not to mention it would look good on Bev. 

“I like that one too.” Will said. He was happy that all o f this was as easy as it was. He had been worried that it was going to be forever to find a dress that he was going to like. But he should have known better than to think that he wasn’t going to find one with Cyrus planning it. The man was amazing. 

As time went by they wrote down the possibilities of the things that Will wanted for the wedding. Will decided that he wanted a Christmas style wedding that was primarily cream and red color and maybe some silver. Once they had that done, almost as if on Cue Hannibal, Nigel and Duncan came home happy with three venus that they picked. All of them were supported by the royal family. They looked at pictures that Hannibal had Nigel take and some flyers that they brought back. Will said he would come back to that. He was torn between two of them and he liked them both. He told them that he might have to go and see them. They agreed that maybe it was a good idea to do that anyway.

“We will begin coming up with the guest list next, I think.” Will said wanting to get that part done and over with. There was going to be a lot to go through with that one. But hopefully once they had the list they knew how many people might come. The next thing they’d have to do is go and get invitations made for their guests and to figure out a date for the wedding. Will didn’t want to wait like the other three didn’t. 

“That sounds good. Did you pick a color for the wedding?” Hannibal asked.

“I picked cream and red. I figure we can do kind of a Christmas theme. Nordic, Almost.” Will said blushing. He knew Hannibal would find this interesting as he found everything about Will interesting. Hannibal raised a curious eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything. 

“That will be perfect.” Nigel said. 

“I think so too. Tomorrow we will work on what you are going to wear. Because I have a hard time seeing Duncan in anything but black.” Will said laughing as he put his hand on the alpha’s hand. 

“That’s true. It is odd to see you in any other color.” Nigel said laughing. 

“Well, You pick, Love and I will wear it.” Duncan said leaning over and kissing Will. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will said. 

“Not a problem, Darling.”

“Do you think that Camille would want to be my Bride’s Maid?” Will asked. Duncan gave Will a small smile. 

“I think she would love that. I will invite her over for dinner tomorrow night. Why don’t you ask her?” Duncan asked. Will nodded.

“Yes, I will. I want her to be. I want two.” Will explained. Hannibal nodded. It wasn’t such a hard thing to want and he was sure that she would say yes to Will. Since they had gotten there, Will and Camille had gotten pretty close. Will talked to her a lot. They had a lot of things in common. Hannibal was happy that Will had found someone here for him to see. Hannibal had been worried that Will would be depressed that he left Bev behind. And he missed Bev but it seemed they kept Will busy enough not to cause too much depression in Will.

“I’ll call her in the morning.” Duncan said. Will thanked him. 

“What would you all like to Have for dinner?” Hannibal asked. 

“You decide, Daddy. I think Cyrus would like to have one of your meals.” Will said. 

“Oh very much. Though you should know that I am allergic to sea food.” Cyrus stated. 

“Very good to know.” Hannibal said. The last thing he wanted to do was give anyone anything that would hurt them. Hannibal nodded and began taking out various ingredients and setting them up. As much as Will wanted to watch Hannibal cook, He really wanted a bath instead. He got up from the table and went to Hannibal and kissed him. 

“I’m going to go take a bath.” Will told them and kissed Hannibal and then went and kissed Nigel. He went to Duncan and grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the chair.

“You are coming with me.” Will said. Duncan nodded and followed. They went upstairs and Will started a bath. When Will was done with that he turned to Duncan and kissed him.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Will said softly going to the door and locking it. 

“I missed you too, Baby.” Duncan said going to the bathtub and putting some of the vanilla oil that he liked into it. Will took his shirt off and threw it into the hamper. Duncan watched Will walk around the bathroom getting ready to take his bath and he grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him into another kiss. Will hummed into Duncan’s kiss.

“Common, Daddy.” Will said pulling at Duncan’s belt. 

“Get in, Baby. I’ll be right there.” He promised. Will finished getting undressed and then got into the bathtub sighing at the feel of the hot water. He watched Duncan slowly undress loving the way that man looked. Will wanted so badly to lay Duncan out and lick and kiss every single scar. When the man let his pants drop, Will eyed his half hard uncut cock. Will bit his lip. Duncan stepped into the tub behind Will and sat down letting Will Lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around Will kissing the top of his head. 

“I missed you this morning. Wanted you so much with Hannibal and Nigel.” 

“Mmm, such a spoiled little cock slut.” Duncan purred letting his hand slide between Will’s legs wrapping around his half hard cock. 

“Always, Daddy.” Will breathed as Duncan kissed him again. Duncan stroked the omega’s cock to full hardness. 

“Such a good boy.” Duncan said pushing Will’s legs apart and letting his fingers Dip into Will’s slick pussy. He felt how used Will’s pussy was from Hannibal and Nigel that morning. Will’s hips jerked at the attention he was receiving. 

“Doesn’t it ever hurt after we use you so well, Darling?” Duncan asked running his fingers along Will’s clit causing another tremor of pleasure to roll through Will.

“I never actually hurt, Daddy. Sometimes I’m sore. But I would tell you if you hurt me.” Will said caressing Duncan’s cheek and kissing him. He knew Duncan was always a little more concerned with how hard they fucked him. Not that the other two weren’t but Duncan always wanted to make sure they didn’t actually hurt him. Will got up and turned around and straddled Duncan in the hot water of the tub.

“I love you, Baby.” Duncan said as Will leaned in and kissed Duncan’s neck and grazing his teeth there knowing very well that Duncan loved it. The action pulled a moan from him that spurred Will on. 

“I want you inside me, Duncan. I didn’t get you this morning.” Will whispered. Duncan reached between them and grabbed his thick cock and with his other hand helped Will to sheath himself down onto it with a moan from both of them.

“Sound like an addict, Baby.” Duncan growled as Will slowly lifted himself and then lowered himself.

“Ah, Fuck, I am for you, Daddy.” Will whined as Duncan’s fingers dug inti Will’s hips. Will was surprised that he didn’t have permanent bruises in his hips. 

“I was surprised with you last night.” Duncan purred breathlessly as water sloshed around them and over the edge of the tub making a mess for them to have to take care of after they were done. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Will asked with a moan as Duncan thrust particularly deep.

“The way you took control of Hannibal. I’ve never seen him that way.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked after a moment.

“Hannibal doesn’t bottom for anyone, Baby. And he let you use him the way we use you.” Duncan groaned at the thought and the way Will was clenching around him.

“I know. Daddy’s so good for me. I love being inside him. One time I want to be inside him while you or Nigel fuck me.” Will moaned as he rode harder on Duncan.

“Fuck, Will.” Duncan growled going silent feeling an orgasm ready to take him at any moment. He reached up behind Will and grabbed his curled baring his neck and making Will moan with the roughness. His neck had bite marks from Nigel there and they were beautiful against the scars that were there. He had the urge to add another bite there.

“Common, Daddy, Bite me. Maybe by tonight I’ll have another bite from all three of you.” Will whined. With that Will did his best to clench his muscles down hard on Duncan’s cock. The man lost all control then and slammed Will down hard with a growl leaning forward and biting Will’s neck. It seemed that Will was holding his orgasm off until Duncan’s and until he bit Will hard. He spilled his hot cum into the water between himself and Duncan as Duncan flooded his pussy with his own seed. Will fell forward resting his head on Duncan’s shoulder unable to stop his hips from involuntarily moving. Duncan loved that Will’s body seemed to take control of itself and Will chased pleasure that was bordering way too much making him whine and writhe on him even more milking even more cum from him. They sat still for a moment catching their breath. Small moans came from Will.

“Fuck it’s always so good with you.” Will whispered. The truth was that he could say that about all three of their omegas. But Duncan had this way of being rough and gentle at the same time that drove Will absolutely nuts. They fell silent and stayed there for a little while holding one another until Will shivered a little.

“Common, Darling. It’s getting cold in here, Baby. Would you like to wash up?” Duncan asked. Will nodded.

“ Put more hot water in and we can wash up.” Will said running his fingers through Duncan’s hair. Will lifted himself off Duncan with a soft whimper. Duncan moved so that he let the water out and then refilled it with fresh hot water and leaned back against Will letting him wash his hair. Will had done this a few times and he really liked when he did it. He liked the way Will’s fingers felt in his hair. Will reached for the soap after wetting the man’s hair and then lathered it up gently and rinsed it out as he kissed him over and over. He did the same with conditioning and then washing his body. By the time Will was done with him, Duncan was relaxed all over. There was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” Will asked.

“Dinner is done.” Nigel’s voice came through the door. 

“Okay, Daddy. We will be down in just a bit.” Duncan said. 

“Alright.” Nigel said. They heard him walk away from the door and back downstairs. 

“Would you ever let me do it?” Will asked as Duncan and him got out of the tub.

“Do what, Love?” Duncan asked as he dried Will off.

“Would you ever let me fuck you?” Will asked curiously. Duncan thought for a moment about this. He hadn’t ever considered it but given his brothers were willing to bottom for Will, He should have. He’d never bottomed for anyone before. The thought wasn’t entirely appealing but if it was Will or on of his brothers, he didn’t see why it would be such an issue. He was sure if the other two could come just from that that it had too feel good enough.

“I’d try it.” Duncan said softly. Will kissed him as they went to the bedroom and got dressed in comfier clothing. 

“Let me know when you want to. I don’t want to force you.” Will said softly. Duncan kissed him again

“You can ask me whenever you want it. Though I will say that if we don’t get our asses down there for dinner that Hannibal will be inclined to paddle both our asses.” Duncan said. Will whined at that thought involuntarily and Duncan raised an eyebrow at that. Will literally was this horny all the time. He was sure that if he really wanted to he could take Will right now even though he had just come and the thought would have been absolutely appealing if it wasn’t for dinner waiting and it meant they would be missing another meal for the day. Hannibal wasn’t going to keep letting them do that or he would cut them off til Will started getting proper meals between their sessions. Once Will was dressed he was going to go and clean the bathroom up but Duncan stopped him.

“I’ll clean it. You go get something to eat or Hannibal is going to be inclined to punish us both later, Baby.” Duncan said kissing Will once again before sending him downstairs. 

When Will got downstairs, They were getting dinner on the table and getting some wine to drink. 

“Ah, Good. You’re just on time, Darling.” Hannibal said moving a pot from off the burner. Will went to him and kissed him.

“Yes. It smells good.” Will said.

“I can’t believe how amazing Hannibal is at cooking. Even just watching him is an amazing show.” Cyrus said in disbelief. 

“Oh that he is. But don’t try to snake any tastes.” Will said laughing.

“I have a feeling you have gotten caught doing that a few times?” Bev asked laughing.

“Oh yes. And it was worth it.” Will said giggling as he kissed Hannibal again. 

“That’s only because you’re spoiled, Sweet Boy.” Hannibal said eyeing the new mark on their omega’s neck from Duncan. It was beautiful to see that Will was being marked properly by them. Hannibal helped them finish setting the table and then carefully plated all of their food and sat down to dinner. Will sat at the other end of the table while Nigel and Bev sat next to each other and Duncan and Cyrus sat across from them.

“I hope you like your first meal, Cyrus.” Hannibal said happily raising his glass. The rest followed and thanked Hannibal for the meal. Will felt amazingly accomplished as all of them had gotten a lot done that day. He felt like everything was going well. They had a lot more work ahead of them but it was beginning to come together. And for now, Will would count that as a victory.


End file.
